Deadman's Angel
by tophersmommy06
Summary: She was sixteen when they might, they both knew it was wrong, but they did it anyways, so what happens when they're loves gets stopped in the middel of its course? What happens when they see each other after two years? and shes engaged? is their love gone
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for now.

I stared around the room, most of these guys I have been around since I was a baby, and they were all just as protective except for Paul he was always like a big brother to me, he would always "kidnap" me to get me away from all of them yelling at me, I was always in trouble for something, I never meant to get into trouble I'm just rebel at heart, I'm sixteen and for my first car I wanted a Harley of course I didn't get it because my farther, who is one of the biggest bikers out there, felt like it wasn't safe but I did get a pretty nice lifted up Chevy truck pitch black I love it! I can't complain much about my life, I lived on a nice ranch in Texas, I am a daddy's girl to the fullest, and I have grown up around nothing but wwe wrestlers, so to say I know how to handle myself is the under statement of the year.

Well maybe I should introduce myself; my name is Angel Emma June Callaway Long name huh? Yea well my dad didn't get much of a say in it so he got Angel and the rest is my mom, my last name originally was my moms which was Cozad.Yea I know, my daddy is Mark Callaway or better know as The Undertaker, yup him and my mom had a one night stand and from it came me! My mom wasn't all that happy about but my dad made her have me, she took off when I was five one morning we woke up and she was gone, not that I cared much I was always much more bonded to my daddy any ways.

I look like a mix of my mom and my dad I have my dad's dark hair and his cheek bone structure, I have my mom's button nose that must be the German cause my dad has it also I just say my mom so I can say I have more then her height and small figure, I'm really short, I stand at 5'1 but don't under estimate that about me.

"Angel"

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my dads deep voice yell my name I looked up at him and saw some young looking kid standing behind him "yea?"

My dad chuckled "this is Randy Orton his going to be apart of Paul's team on raw"

I smiled at randy, oh my god he was hot! He stuck his hand out for mine shaking it "I'm angel"

He nodded as we broke our hand shake; Paul came into the room and put his arm around my shoulders "so randy you met the wwe's own angel here huh?"

I rolled my eyes, ever since I was little that's what the guys would call me, but I loved them, I smiled big and pushed Paul's arm off of me as I saw my uncle walk into the room, I screeched and ran up to him jumping on him, he chuckled, I would say besides my daddy my uncle was my favorite man in this world! I loved him to death.

My dad walked over to us and chuckled "angel how old are you?"

I put my hand on my chin, thinking "hmm I believe a month ago I turned 16" I giggled as my uncle put me down.

"Exactly so act like it you can't be jumping on people"

"But daddy his not people his uncle glen there's a difference"

I could tell my farther was trying not to laugh at me "shut up angel" he started laughing.

I got to be on the road with my dad since I convinced him to let me do online high school, he wasn't to happy about it but after a month or so of him and Sara being together and her living with us and her and I arguing all the time he deiced to do that so he can just take me with, so he didn't have to deal with the arguing and the phone call's so he just bought me a laptop and brought me on the road with him. I liked it a lot better this way, I have always had a strong bound to my dad, maybe cause until Sara came around it was always me and him, I have two older brothers but they lived with their mom and came over every other weekend, I guess to say I was jealous of Sara, I know it sounds childish.

We walked to my dads locker room where I had to stay and do school while my dad went to a meeting.

"Okay I except by the time I get back for this lesson to be finished"

I smirked rolling my eyes "it will be"

He nodded, and ruffled his hand through my hair messing it up laughing as he walked out of the room I shook my head fixing my hair and getting to school.

I was almost finished when the door open, I rolled my eyes seeing Paul and three other guys, Paul flopped down next to me chomping on his gum knowing I hated that, I bit my lip trying to ignore him, I finally couldn't and back handed him in his mouth, everyone in the room started laughing as he grabbed me and flipped me over.

"God damnit Paul get the hell off of me I got to finish this lesson before my dad gets back"

He started laughing getting in face and chomping on his gum, I screamed.

My dad and uncle walked in right as I screamed "what the hell is going on in here?"

Paul got off of me laughing "she back handed me"

"He was chomping gum in my ear while I was trying to do school"

My dad shook his head "you two are worse then two year olds"

I got back to my school work as they talked, I smiled when I was finished I hated working I turned off my laptop and set it onto of my bag.

Paul looked at me "hey you want to hang out with us tonight?"

I smiled looking at my dad he sighed "fine but only if you guys promise that what happened last time wont or Paul I will have your ass"

I smiled "I promise daddy"

The last time Paul and I hung out with out the supervision of my dad, let's just say Paul lost a bet and had to run down the hallway at the hotel butt naked because of me and I got thrown into a pool, yea it was pretty fun that night.

Paul grabbed my bags as I hugged my dad bye I grabbed my purse and walked with them out, Paul put his arm around my shoulders.

"Lets see what shit we can do tonight"

I rolled my eyes "no because if I get into trouble I have to go home and im not spending the school year with Sara"

Paul laughed as we got to his car, I pissed the other guys off because I got the front seat, but I didn't care I always got the front seat of Pauls car, that's how it's been since I was five.

His cell phone rang and before he grabbed it I did, I smirked seeing who was calling.

"Hello?" I said really snotty and bitchy

"Who is this?"

"Bitch it don't matter who I am what matters is who the hell is this and why you calling my mans phone?"

"Your man bitch this is my husbands number now who in the hell is this?"

I couldn't keep going I started laughing "hey steph what's up?"

She started laughing "Angel? Damn you give me a heart attack is Paul around?"

I smiled handing Paul the phone.

I laughed hearing Paul tell Stephanie I just stole the phone from him.

I knew ric flair who was in the back I turned around "hello ric"

He smiled "hello angel you back with us?"

"Yupers it's going to be fun"

He shook his head looking at some dark tall guy who was also way hot and to the randy guy "this little girl right here cause she much hell when she was little but she had the great Vinnie Mac wrapped around her little pinky"

The guys chuckled, I stuck my hand out to the guy I didn't know "hey im angel Callaway we didn't get introduced"

He shook my head "im Dave Batista"

I nodded my head and turned back around seeing Paul off the phone "did I get your leash put on a little tighter?"

Paul sighed "no she's just cranky today"

I rolled my eyes she was cranky all the time we pulled up to the hotel, we all got out, it wasn't the same hotel my dad and I were staying I went to grab my stuff but that randy guy did instead, he kind of smiled at me, I felt myself blush I was really shy, infact I have never had a boyfriend because of it, don't get me wrong I have a ton of guy friends at home that would give anything to be with me but they were friends to me and that was it but when it comes to a guy I thought was cute.

We walked up to Pauls room, when we walked in I only saw one bed; it didn't bother me I had slept in the same bed as Paul a billon times.

Randy set my stuff down in the corner of the room.

"Okay we are all going to go out around sevenish so go get ready" Paul told the guys they all left randy stopped and looked at me.

"Your welcome later"

I felt like an ass I didn't even say thank you.

Paul laughed "I think someone has a crush"

I blushed and looked down "no I don't Paul"

"Mhmm" he laughed "so do you want to take a shower first or have me go first?"

"You can go first I want to check my email"

He nodded his head grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

I hooked up my laptop I logged onto my email and smiled seeing I had a message from my friend Richard.

"Hey there buddy, how's it going with your dad? Hope you're happy! I miss you when you come home we have to kick it, I broke up with Debra she was using me so I cut her off ha-ha, so how's it going hit me back up super girl much love Richard"

I smiled at the nickname Richard and I knew each other since we were baby's in fact he was Austin's son you know stone cold steve Austin, yea I hit the reply button biting my lip debating on telling Richard about randy.

"Hey there buddy! Things are great I am sooo much happier with my daddy! Ha-ha but you know me ima daddy's girl to the fullest, well that's good I don't like Debra she's nothing but a ditzy blonde bitch, anyways oh my god Richard there's this guy here randy Orton his in pauls little team thingy he is so hot and I feel like an ass in front of him, he carried my bags to pauls room and I didn't even say thank you and when he left he was all your welcome later, I felt like an asshole! Well Paul just got out of the shower and is staring at me so ima go for now but not for always love u! Laters!"

I looked up at Paul turning my laptop off "yes?"

"You going to get in the shower"

I rolled my eyes grabbing my whole bag going into the bathroom, I took a quick shower and got out, I looked throw my bag and looked for something to wear I sighed deciding on a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans and a white shirt that had one long sleeve I brushed my black hair out and put it up in a pony tail, I did my make up I used a lot of browns and grays with my make up, my blue eyes made it hard.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw the guys sitting there all dressed up in dress shirts and jeans Paul smiled "okay we are all ready lets go" I grabbed my purse as we all walked out of the room, how was I to know tonight would be one hell of a night.

a/n okay I know this chapter sucks but this story I think will be better once I get it moving but except something to happen with randy and angel.


	2. going out

Chapter two a night out.

We all got to a nice looking restraint, Paul told me not to worry about anything tonight, and I smiled as we walked in, I saw everyone staring at the guys, and we got a back room so no one would bother us, I sat in between Paul and randy, randy was on my left side.

I felt really nervous with randy that close, I sighed in relief when I heard my phone go off, I saw a text message from Richard, I smiled opening it as the guys was talking, I put my phone on vibrate.

I looked at the menu; Paul looked at me and put his hand on my forehead I looked over at him weirdly.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you're sick you're never this quiet"

"Well I just love to listen to your very very interesting conversations"

Paul rolled his eyes "so why are you with your dad?"

I sighed "Sara and I aren't getting along and my dad got sick of her calling him every night so he enrolled me in online school and took me with him"

I heard randy grunt and put his face in the menu I looked over at him and back to Paul, the waiter came and we all put our order in.

"So Angel you want me to buy you some Smirnoff and we can hang out in my room"

I smiled, that was one thing about Paul he wouldn't buy me anything harder but he would he said he'd rather me do it around him and people he knows then with most of my punk friends and something happens.

"Yea that sounds cool"

I started to loosen up a little, we all ate and had a good time, Paul called a cab and told me I was going to ride back with Dave and randy, he looked at them both dead in the eyes.

"Something happens to her I will kick both of your asses"

They both just nodded as we got into the cab, I sighed sitting between them.

Dave looked over at me "so you and Paul seem close?"

I smiled "yea we are his kind of like the cool older brother I don't have"

Dave chuckled "yea I've never seen him act like this before"

I smirked "oh just wait before the month is out to bad Shawn isn't around then you would see some fun, I loved dx Jessie and Billy I smiled big and Sean I love Sean we all had a blast together when I was younger and my dad was out doing his thing"

Dave nodded "so what you just grew up backstage of live shows?"

I smiled "yup my dad tried hiring nannies but they couldn't handle me so he just home schooled me most of my life."

Dave smiled "that's cool he didn't miss out on much with you then huh?"

I smiled "yea but then again he was there for every thing its kind of a win lose situation and then the fact that all these now older wrestlers I grew up around and they are extremely protective of me, hell even Jeff hardy is he punched some crazy fan in the airport for grabbing me and scaring me when I was hanging out with him and matt so like I said it's a win lose thing"

Dave just nodded as we pulled up to the hotel, I noticed randy stayed quiet the whole time as we walked up to Paul's room, I turned on the lights right when my cell rang, I already knew who it was, I flopped down on the bed answering.

"Hello daddy"

He chuckled "you didn't even check your caller id huh?"

"Nope"

"Im just checking and making sure you and Paul aren't acting all crazy like''

I giggled "nope not yet but Paul isn't even here"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know him and Rick had to go and do something so he sent me back to his room with randy and Dave"

"Okay well I'll let you go be good love you angel baby"

I smiled "love you to daddy" I hung up the phone and sat back up hearing randy and Dave whispering I stayed quiet to see what they were saying.

"I don't know man she seems childish and immature" I could hear randy saying; I rolled my eyes, if that guy only knew.

"I don't get that impression from her she seems really cool"

"Yea but she's the deadmans daughter something happens to her and we are dead men"

I heard Dave sighed, I could feel my blood boiling over what randy was saying about me.

"Man I have two daughters and if I left them in the care of someone o there then they're mother and something happened to them I would kill them to, you don't understand you're not a parent"

"Why isn't she with her mother?"

That's when I couldn't listen any more I walked out "because she walked out on us when I was five, she didn't want me my dad made her have me" I said glaring at randy who looked at me shocked.

He was about to say something when Paul and Rick walked in, I glared at randy sitting down in the chair on the other side of the room

Paul looked at me sensing something was wrong he walked over and handed me a bag I smiled standing up taking the bag.

"Is it okay if I order a paper view and just relax and watch a movie?"

He nodded his head looking over at Dave and randy I smiled knowing they were going to get yelled at; I didn't want Dave to but that stupid randy.

I walked into the room seeing Paul got me some whine coolers, I smiled setting them on the bed, and I went to my bag and grabbed a pair of boxers and a pink tank top changing into that I turned on the TV sitting on the bed.

I ordered a movie and popped open on of my drinks, I smiled hearing Dave laugh as Paul yelled at randy, jack ass!

I smiled curling against what I knew was Paul's pillow and slowly fell asleep.


	3. hanging out and stuff

Chapter three hanging around and stuff.

The next morning I woke up laying next to Paul, I smiled he always made me feel safe, I got out of bed and walked into the living room area, I saw Dave sleeping on the couch and that randy guy on the floor, I just wanted to kick him, my cell phone went off, I ran over to the table I tossed it on last night answering it hoping not to wake any one up.

"Hello?''

"Hey"

I smiled hearing my best friend voice "hey Richard what's up?"

"Not much just packing?"

I got a confused look on my face "why?"

"my dad is coming back and since I still have sometime left of my break im coming with him, got to go see you later" he said quickly hanging up before I could say anything.

"Wait Richard! Richard!" I hung up my phone mumbling underneath my breath "fucking asshole prick bastered jerk"

"You know that's not how you keep friends" I heard Randy's cocky voice say to me, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yea but talking about people behind their back is so much better?" I said glaring at him.

Randy rolled his eyes "what about eavesdropping"

I bit my lip rolling my eyes, I walked past him and back into the room, I laid back down yawing, man was I tired. I put the pillow over my head as im sure jack ass was the one who turned on the TV.

Three hours later I woke up I looked and saw the bed was empty, I heard the guys talking in the living room area and a female voice, I sighed knowing this voice, I rolled my eyes getting up and out of bed, I walked out to the living room seeing Stephanie mchonman her and I had a love hate relationship, I sat down on the only spot open on the couch next to randy, I folded my arm laying my head on it. Paul smiled looking at me.

"Hey kiddo your dad called, something happened with Sara at the ranch so his on his way out there right now to get her and your sister, he said you can stay here with me or with your uncle, your uncle has all your information right now thought, he said he'll be back tomorrow morning"

I just nodded my head biting my lip, this always happened, so I was used to it, I sighed hearing my phone ring; I got up and went into the room answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey girly where are you?" I heard Richard say

"Im at Paul's room, I just got ditched by my dad because of Sara again!"

"Oh that sucks we are at the arena, when are you guys coming down"

I shrugged my shoulders, not like he could see me "I don't know whenever the guys feel like it, I got to go I need to shower and get dressed" I hung my phone; I was in a bad mood already.

I went over to my bag and grabbed a pair of blue mud jeans and black skin industry's t-shirt, I deiced to skip the shower so I just quickly got dressed, I brushed my hair just to throw it up in a high ponytail and flipped it underneath, I walked back out holding my phone, rolling my eyes as I saw the only spot left to sit was right next to randy.

I sat down as everyone looked at me I looked back wierdly "what?"

"Nothing you about ready Vince just called a meeting. Someone big is coming back again"

I smiled knowing who it was, I wasn't going to say anything to Paul over it, I'd let good ole uncle Steve take care of that part, I nodded my head walking into the room grabbing my bags and walking out to the living room, randy walked over and grabbed one of my bags, he looked at me and smiled a little at me, I put my head down as we all walked out, Paul looked over at me and smirked throwing me his rental key.

"Don't wreck it"

I smiled and exactly jumped up and down, I loved to drive, it was like my therapy to me, only randy said he would ride with me we got into the car , I had to adjust everything, I laughed shaking my head.

"Okay I don't know how to get to the arena do you?"

"Yea takes a right out of here and get on the free way"

I just nodded as we pulled out, I hated the free way.

"You know I am sorry"

I nodded my head "im sure I come off as a spoiled rich bitch but Im really not and if you just hang out with me, you wont even remember that my dad is the undertaker, you'll just see me as Angel Callaway"

He smiled "like I had room to judge Im third generation here"

I smacked him in his chest "see spshh and you're judging me! Ha!"

He laughed and yelled "oh shit we just passed our exit okay get off here"

I quickly got off and we pulled into a gas station I laughed shaking my head "okay Mr. Man go ask for dircrections"

"Im not you go im the man"

I rolled my eyes getting out of the car and walking into the store a few minutes later I walked back out and got back into the car sighing "okay it's like a twenty minute detour but I can get us to the arena with out getting back on the free way"

Randy nodded his head as I pulled out going where I needed to go, twenty minutes later we were pulling into the arena parking lot, we quickly got out of the car and ran into the arena, randy needed to get to the meeting and I wanted to see Richard, we got to the meeting room as we both stopped running, randy looked at me as I looked up at him.

"Um I'll see you later"

I just bit my lip nodding my head, something inside me twitched a little watching him walk into the room, and I sighed closing my eyes leaning against the wall.

"Well look what we have here?"

I smiled looking up seeing my best friend Richard walking to me "Hey you what's up?"

He shrugged "not much Paul and them got here fifth teen minutes ago what took you so long?"

"I had to do a minor detour that added five minutes on"

He nodded "hey we should hang out tonight, my dad got my own hotel room, and what do you say?"

I bit my lip "Um I have to call and ask my dad but im sure it'd be cool"

"Cool"

"Want to go to catering with me? Im starving"

He nodded as we started walking, we bumped into my uncle I smiled hugging him.

"How was your night?"

"Believe it or not very calm"

He chuckled "you talk to your dad"

"No but Paul told me"

My uncle nodded "so what are you doing tonight?"

"Well Richard wanted to know if I could hang out with him tonight."

My uncle nodded his head "well im in charge of you so yea that's okay, were you off to now?"

"Get something to eat"

"Well wait till the meeting is done and we are all going to get pizza"

I smiled nodding my head as we walked back to waiting outside of the meeting room, after a few minutes everyone walked out, for some reason I had to see randy, I don't know why the man and I hadn't talked much and we had already had an argument! But I wanted to see him; I saw him and walked up to him shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Hey you going to pizza with us?"

He looked at my hands and back to me "you want me to?"

I smiled like a little girl would have "Yea I do"

He laughed nodding his head as we walked over "Paul Im driving your car again who's riding with me?"

Randy and of course Richard said they would ride with me we got in I smiled seeing randy in the front seat and Richard in the back.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"She's hanging out with me" Richard said kind of rudely from the back seat, I looked over at randy and quickly back to the road "why?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders "seeing if you wanted to hang out with me in my hotel watch some movies, my way of making up to you from last night"

I smiled "well maybe tomorrow I didn't think you had your own room?"

"Yea I do its room 208 incase you change your mind"

"Dude aren't you a little old for her"

Randy looked over the seat at Richard glaring at him "I was an asshole to her last night and was trying to be nice and make up for it"

"Yea by getting in her pants"

"Man fuck you that aint what Im doing!"

"yea whatever you're a fucking new be and what better way then to get up the ladder you cant fuck Stephanie Paul would kill you, my sisters aren't around, so who else but the dead mans daughter"

Randy came around the seat and punched Richard in his mouth, I screamed pulling off of the side of the road, both of the guys got out of the car, I went to run in between them but fell on lose gravel, I yelled out in pain.

Randy looked over at me and Richard took a cheap shot at him, I got back up and limped over getting in between the fists "FUCKING STOP GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed making them stop; I looked at randy "YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CAR RICHARD STAY HERE!"

Randy glared at him and got back into the car but this time on the driver's side, I side I wouldn't even fight with him on that one, I turned my attention back over to Richard glaring at him.

"What the hell?"

He looked down "let's just go"

"No you just pretty much called me a whore so unless when we get to the restaurant you don't want me to tell your dad you better tell me now!"

He looked down and back up he stepped closer to me putting his hand on my hip kissing me, I pulled away and put my hand on lips I pulled away from him and got into the passenger side of the car, I looked at randy who was staring at me, he put his hand on my thigh and I pushed him away curling up in a ball a few minutes later we heard the back door slam and randy was on the road.

Why did I walk away from Richard? Now what? I looked over and saw a bruise on Richards's cheek, great how were we going to explain that one?


	4. Pizza and A?

Chapter four: Pizza and A?

We got to the pizza place before me or randy could get out Richard was slamming the door shut and walking into the pizza place, randy sighed looking at me.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have done that"

I bit my lip "its ok I probably would have done the same thing"

Randy nodded as he looked at the restaurant, I really didn't want to go in, I watched randy get out and slowly followed, I could fell stinging in my upper thigh from where I fell and my hands where burning.

I walked in a little bit after randy and saw randy sitting next to Paul and Richard next to Steve, I smiled at Steve walking to him giving him a big hug. And went over and sat down next to my uncle.

I sat there for the next two hours quietly I didn't want to go back to the arena for the show, I just wanted to go back to the hotel and go to sleep, and this sucked! Richard kept glaring at me and I barely ate any of my pizza, we were getting ready to leave, Richard said he was riding with his dad and I had to drive pauls rental, I looked at randy waiting to see if he would ride with me but he didn't say anything, I got pissed and stormed out of the restaurant.

I got into pauls car and slammed the door, I saw randy coming towards the car and quickly put it in gear and drove off pissed off, I don't know why im mad I mean he doesn't have to ride with me but no one else could and it would be nice to have someone to ride with, well guess he can be stuck with Steve and Richard because they are the only ones with room in their car.

I got to the arena and flung the car into a parking spot, I went into the trunk and finally got my bags out of Paul's rental, I was having a little trouble carrying them with my upper thigh hurting and burning, I probably scarped it pretty good. I heard someone yelling my name when I turned around I saw randy I sighed and rolled my eyes "what?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Im not"

"Well you left me at the pizza place"

"Oh well I didn't think you were riding with me"

Hey looked at me and grabbed on of the bags "you were limping"

He walked in front of me I could tell he was mad I bit my lip shaking my head we walked to my uncles locker room and he handed me my bag and walked away I sighed walking into my uncles room, he looked at me with a questioning look I sighed sulking into the couch.

"Don't ask!"

He just chuckled as him and I hung out we hook up his ps2 and was playing until the show started and I had to my seat, I got front year I was right there.

I frowned seeing randy in the ring, he kept glancing at me I would just put my head down, he got flung literally into my lap he grabbed my shoulders pulling me up.

He whispered "come to my room" before my uncle grabbed him bringing him back in the ring I started at him and looked around making sure no one heard I grabbed my soda and walked backstage the show was almost over any ways, Richard was outside of my uncles locker room I sighed walking up to him.

"Yea?"

He sighed "look im sorry I like you angel A LOT and today with randy I got jealous but I want you to be my girlfriend what do you say"

I bit my lip I wanted to know what randy wanted before I said yes or no "Look I have to think you were an asshole today and then you just sprung that on me so can I talk to you about it tomorrow?"

He nodded as he walked away I walked into my uncles locker room and sat down on the couch I sighed writing my uncle a note telling him I was going to the hotel.

I grabbed most of my bags and left I had to give Paul his rental back any ways, I went through taco bell drive through, by the time I got to the hotel people were already there, I saw randy and then across the parking lot was Steve and Richard I sighed getting out I grabbed my bags and throw Paul his keys and walked into the office getting a key.

I walked into my uncles room and throw my bags down I sighed taking my shoes off and grabbing a pair of black cotton shorts and a white tank top along with a matching black lacy bra and thong set, I took a shower and got out I sighed.

Uncle glen-

I'll be back in a little bit love you"

I grabbed my purse and key and walked to Randy's room, I sighed and stood there for five minutes before I knocked, a few seconds later randy opened the door wearing nothing but grey sweats I bit my lip as he let me in.

I was nervous he let me sit down on the couch.

"Im sorry look the reason why I have been such a dick lately is because I have feelings for you, I mean you are so hot and funny and I like you but I can't!"

I looked at him "why?"

"Im twenty three and your sixteen"

I stood up in front of him "yea but if we keep it on the down low what no one knows no one can say anything"

Randy looked down at me and stared at me before he leaned in kissing me I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked with me to the his bed, he laid me down as he put his hand up my shirt I tensed up when he went to go down my shirts, he pulled away looking at me.

"Are you ok?"

I bit my lip embarrassed and turned my head embarrassed.

Randy made me look at him "baby are you a virgin"

"Yea in A lot of ways I've never had a boyfriend"

Randy smiled "so im you're first?"

I smiled and shook my head yes, randy climbed off of me and grabbed the remote "we are going to take this part slowly baby when we do I want it to be worth remembering"

He turned on the TV and we watched Romeo and Juliet since I had never seen it, randy wrapped his arms around me as I curled up next to him.

By the time the movie was over I realized I needed to go randy walked me to the door he opened it and smiled putting his hand on my stomach kissing me.

I walked to my uncles hotel room and walked in, I saw him sitting up he stood up quickly.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

I bit my lip "I'm sorry I needed some time by myself I went for a walk and went to a park that's down the street"

My uncle sighed hugging me, I was happy he believed my story; I knew if I told him I was hanging out with randy he would know something was up.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry"

He nodded as he climbed into bed, I sighed climbing in on the other side falling asleep.


	5. Girls just wanna have fun

Chapter five: Girls just want to have fun

It's been a month since randy and I got together, my dad didn't notice a thing seeing as Sara and Marcia I don't know if that's takers daughters name was here so he was wrapped up in them.

I was sitting in my dad's locker room doing school when Paul and Randy came in, I looked up at smiled and looked back down at my laptop as Paul and my dad started talking.

Randy sat down next to me "whatcha doing?"

"School"

He nodded his head as he still leaned over me helping me out, I saw my dad watching us out of the corner of his eye I bit my lip getting nervous.

I smiled getting done with the last part of my school, I shut down my laptop and put it with my bags, I stood up and suddenly remembered what I was wearing I felt embarrassed, I have on a pair of light blue overalls with a black harly tank top underneath and my hair was up on top of my hair messy.

"Um im going to go to the catering im starving"

My dad nodded his head keeping his eye on randy, I started to freak out what if my dad was catching on to me and randy, oh god he would kill randy, I sighed walking to the catering where I saw Richard and Steve, Richard and I hadn't talked since that day I went and sat down at a table, I thought I was hungry but now I wasn't.

I heard someone clear there throat and I looked up seeing Richard.

"Is this sit taken?"

"No"

He sat down "so are you done being mad at me?"

I smiled "yea im sorry I just been busy helping with Marcia and doing my school" I told him looking in his eyes, he nodded his head.

"So you want to hang out tonight?"

"Um maybe I'll call you I don't know if Im babysitting seeing as this is Marcia and Sara's last couple of days here"

He nodded his as my phone went off it was a text message from randy _"hey there sexy stop talking to that little faggot and meet me in our spot"_

I smiled and looked up at Richard seeing randy standing in the door way I smiled and looked at Richard "I got to go I'll call you tonight okay?"

He nodded his head and watched me leave, what little I knew he got up and followed me.

I walked into the little room locking the door behind me, I smiled at randy who walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist he leaned down and kissed me, I moaned into his kiss, he smirked pulling away.

"You got plans tonight?"

"No not really why?"

"Want to meet me in my room tonight I have a surprise for you"

I smiled nodding my head yea "yea I'll just tell my dad Im going to hang out with Richard"

Randy smiled kissing me backing me up against the wall , I put my arms around his neck he pulled away this time smiling at me he put his hand on my cheek.

"I love you"

My eyes shot up straight to him "don't randy don't say that if you don't mean it"

He looked at me and shook his head "I do mean it but that wasn't the reaction I was excepting"

I put my finger on his lips making him shut up I smiled "I love you to"

He smiled kissing me picking me up we both moaned as someone started trying to open the door.

We stayed quiet until it stopped, I sighed "I'll go out first then you wait a little bit I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded his "hey by the way you look cute as hell right now!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, I walked to my dads locker room and didn't see anyone there I sighed sitting down on the couch, this sucked I sighed laying down , I jumped up when I heard the locker room door slam open I looked and saw my dad who was angry.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I went to catering"

"Bullshit ANGEL now don't lie to me where the hell have you been?"

"I went to catering and I went for a walk!" I started to get mad my dad never treated me like this.

"Well isn't that funny missy because someone told me they saw with their own eyes Randy Orton go into a room and then five minutes later you go in there NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

I shook my head "Dad WHEN HAVE I EVER LIED TO YOU?"

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME I AM YOUR FARTHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME! PACK YOUR SHIT YOUR GOING HOME WITH SARA I CANT TRUST YOU ANY MORE"

"But daddy"

"NO ANGEL! YOU'RE GOING TO LIE AND SNEAK AROUND AND ACT LIKE A LITTLE WHORE THEN YOU CAN GO HOME!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes when my farther said the whore part, he looked at me and put his hand on his chin looking down, I grabbed my purse and phone and slammed out of the locker room.

I started walking I didn't know where I got outside and headed towards the hotel when I saw a car stop.

"HEY ANGEL"

I turned around and saw Paul along with all the guys from evolution I started crying and Paul ran to me hugging me.

"My dad called me a whore" I told him in between sobs.

"Shh baby girl its okay" Paul told me comforting me rubbing his hand through my hair he picked me up and walked me over to his car "scoot over"

He put me in the back seat right next to randy, I could tell Paul was mad, I knew if he knew the whole truth he would be ever more mad but at me.

He grabbed his cell phone "Mark?"

"Yea what" my dad grumbled at him

"I have Angel"

"You bring her ass back here right now Paul"

"No she's upset and Im about five seconds away from being late so Im going to take her with me and then I'll take her back to the hotel, but you and me need to go down to the bar and talk"

My dad just hung up on Paul, Paul sighed hanging up the phone looking in the mirror.

"So angel baby tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you on a street corner crying?"

I wiped my face, I felt randy slip his hand on my thigh I took a deep breath "Well I went to catering to get something to eat and the Richard started to talk to me and I didn't feel like talking so I went for a walk, and back to my dads locker room and a few minutes later he came in and asked me where I been and I told him and he said someone told him they saw me and randy go into a room together alone, I asked him when have I ever lied to him and he told me I was going home with Sara and I agured with him and he told me he couldn't trust me any more if I was going to lie and sneak around and act like a whore"

The tears started coming down again randy pulled me into his chest holding me while I cried Paul just stayed quiet; we pulled into a parking lot.

I looked up and sighed knowing I was going to be stuck I just wanted to get to a hotel and take nice long bath, my eyes where all red and puffy from crying Paul looked in the mirror and asked everyone but me and randy to leave the car.

"Angel baby is the randy and you thing true?"

I looked up at Paul I was to tired to lie to him right now so I just shook my head yes, Paul looked at randy and shook his head "I aint going to tell your dad shit you know I don't think its that bad look at the age difference with me and steph but randy she is still a minor which can get you into huge trouble"

I looked up at Paul "we haven't done that"

He nodded "okay that's none of my business but be careful, randy take her back to my hotel, angel you can borrow something of mine or Steph's "

I nodded as he got out of the car and randy and I moved up to the front, I sighed biting my lip for a few minutes it was quiet between us.

"Are you ok?"

I just nodded my head this was mine and my dad's first fight ever even when I was little we didn't argue and it did kill me to lie to him.

Randy pulled me to where I was leaning on him while he was driving "you want to go to my room I got a pair of sweats and a t-shirt you can take a shower or whatever"

I just nodded my head yes as we pulled into the hotel parking lot, we quickly walked up to his room, I sighed nervous.

He walked over to his bag and tossed me a baggy white t-shirt with a pair of navy blue sweats I smiled as he walked up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips and put his hand on my hips. I set the clothes on the couch.

I smiled for the first time "can I take a bath?"

He nodded grabbing my hand and walking me into his bath room "there you go princess"

I smiled as he walked away shutting the door I started the bath making it as hot as I could, I moaned getting in this felt so nice and he had a nice big bath tub.

I stayed in the bath for almost a house when I got out, I sighed realizing I left the clothes in the other room I wrapped a towel around me and walked out.

I felt like I was going to cry with what I saw, there was rose pedals every where and candles lit every where with soft music playing.

I saw randy laying on the bed holding two glasses of champagne I smiled walking to him he patted the bed I smiled sitting next to him he handed me a glass, I took it taking a sip of it, I smiled.

"I love you and im sorry you had such a bad day baby"

"It's better for now im with you"

He smiled taking the glasses and setting them on the night stand he kissed me I moaned and made him pull away looking at him letting him know I wanted to.

"You sure?"

I just nodded my head as he climbed off of me walking to his bag grabbing a condom and undressing he slipped the condom on and slowly made his way inside of me, I gripped his shoulders in pain as I felt tears coming down.

He kissed my tears as he continued to pull in I kept my grip on his shoulders until the pain started to ease away.

A few hours later we were done and lying there, I sighed.

"I got to go and talk to my dad"

Randy nodded as he watched me get up and put his sweats and t-shirt on, I grabbed my clothes folding them up he stood up slipping his boxers on he pulled me to him.

"I love you"

"I love you to"

He kissed the tip of my nose as I walked out with my stuff I didn't want to go and do this right now I sighed putting my key card in the door I walked in and saw just my dad sitting on the little couch I heard Marcia in the bath and I sighed, he looked up at me I could tell he was mad, I heard the door click behind me.

I sat down next to him and he looked at me "where were you and don't tell me Pauls cause I went there"

I sighed "Randy brought me back to the hotel and I went for a walk daddy"

My dad nodded his head "that's the second lie wanna go for the third?"

I shook my head standing up "wow who ever has gotten you on this trip must be some one very special"

He looked at me "it was best friend his worried about you just like I am!"

I looked at my dad and laughed "oh my god dad did you know that Richard kissed me and then randy hit him because he called me a slut because I told him I didn't feel the same way?"

"And?"

"So with knowing that you can't see his probably just trying to get back at me and randy? Your going to believe him over you own daughter?"

"NO IM GOING TO BIELIVE WHAT I SAW ANGEL! In the locker room with your laptop what the hell angel?"

I rolled my eyes "Im not dealing with this, I told you where I was you choose not to believe me"

My dad stood up bending down to my level "pack your bags you're going home with Sara"

I felt tears roll up in my eyes "I hate you"

I felt at the moment my dads hand hit my cheek, I put my hand up on my cheek as I heard Sara yell at my dad.

"Mark what the hell is your problem so fucking what if she's with randy! This is ridicules"

"Sara don't get in between mine and my daughter issue right now"

Sara rolled her eyes grabbing Marcia and me walking into the bed room locking the door.

"Your farther can have a nice little sleep on the couch tonight, are you ok?"

I fell on the bed crying, Sara walked over to me and held me while I cried my self to sleep this was horrible.


	6. Last Day

Chapter six: Last day

The next morning I woke up I saw Sara and Marcia was gone and saw my dad sitting next to me on the bed staring at me I sat up looking at him, he sighed.

"before anything smart ass comes out of your mouth and you say anything mean, I am still making you go home, okay you can deny about you and randy but I'm not blind nor am I stupid angel and you need to be a teenager and I think it might be good for you and Sara to get to know each other, I am sorry about slapping you last night, I let my anger get the best of me last night"

I looked at my dad putting my hand up to my sore cheek I felt a small welt and knew it was bruised, I sighed putting my head down and rolling my eyes, I got out of bed not saying anything to him grabbing clothes out of my bag and taking a shower.

I stood in the shower letting the hot water run down my sore body between me and randy and my dad I felt sore and exhausted emotionally and mentally, I felt myself start to cry, I had never had this much mixed emotions I was hurt, mad, and worst of all I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand little pieces.

An hour later I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed I knew my dad was going to be mad that I took so long getting ready but right now I couldn't give two shits, I walked into the living room area where I saw my dad and Sara sitting on the couch I put my hair up to wear the beautiful bruise could be seen, I sighed sitting across the room crossing my arms, I had on a white spaggtie strap and a pair of light blow low ridding jeans with my chunky black boots.

"Ready?" my dad asked me

I just nodded standing up grabbing my Harley hoodie and bags and walked out to the door, I took the elevator by myself, I didn't want to be near my dad right now it was bad enough I had to be in a car with him.

We all got into the car I sat in the back behind Sara; my dad looked at me through the mirror "you hungry?"

I just shook my head no and looked out the window, I heard my dad sigh loudly and I could tell he was irrated I couldn't help but smirk.

We got to the arena and my dad pulled me aside.

"I'm going to let you go and say bye to your friends I except to see you before my match seeing as your leaving right after, and no funny business Angel I mean it"

I just rolled my eyes.

My dad sighed as he went to hug me and I moved away from him, I saw the hurt on his face and it made me feel bad, I looked down as my dad started to walk away.

I sighed walking into the arena the first place I went to was Paul's locker room I knocked on it and heard him gruffly yell come in, I walked in and he looked up at me.

"What the hell happened princess?"

I sighed biting my lip "Well Richard found out about me and randy and told my dad, me and my dad fought and he told me I was going home and I told him I hated him and he slapped me, I don't think he meant to"

Paul nodded making me sit down next to him "so are you going home?"

I nodded my head trying to hold back the tears I hated crying especially in front of these guys, I felt Paul's huge arm wrap around my shoulder pulling me to him hugging me and I let it out, I heard the door open and looked up, my stomach did flips and I felt sick when I saw randy, he looked at me concerned walking over to the couch kneeling in front of it.

Paul stood up "Um I'll let you two have a minute alone" he left the room.

I looked at randy and couldn't even smile he grabbed my hands holding them.

"What's wrong? What the hell happened to your face?"

I sighed taking a deep breath trying to calm myself "Um well I guess yesterday when we went to that room, Richard saw us and he told my dad and when I got back to the hotel my dad and I started to argue, he told me he was sending me home and I told him I hated him and he slapped me"

I started shaking my right leg which is what I do if im upset or angry.

I could see anger in Randy's eyes he just hugged me "well we'll figure something out baby its ok"

I shook my head pulling away from him "Randy I don't want anything to happen to you, and my dad he has a lot of pull around here maybe when I turn eighteen we can but right now I think its best if we just back off"

Randy looked at me and shook his head sitting on the couch "why?"

I sighed "I just told you"

"I don't care Angel! Damn! Right now all I want to do is find that little punk Richard and strangle him! So I see how you are when the going gets tough angel gets going huh?"

I glared at him "you know what Im not upset about going home I knew that was going to happen sooner or later, Im upset over us, Im upset about leaving you"

I stood up and shook my head "Im sorry I don't want to take the chance of you going to prison and losing everything!"

I stormed out of pauls locker room and went into catering, I sat in a corner by myself with a bottle of water I saw a shadow over me and looked up I could instantly feel my anger rise as I stood up I pointed towards the door.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY!"

Richard looked at me confused "why are you mad at me? And what happened to your face he whispered did you child molesting boyfriend get to rough?" he smirked and I felt everything inside of me snap.

I yelled tackling him punching him in the face "I HATE YOU!" I felt my self getting pulled off of him "YOU THINK JUST CAUSE YOUR AUSTINS SON YOU SHIT DON'T STINK WELL GUESS WHAT MOTHER FUCKER! ITDOES AND SOMEDAY I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU WILL GET YOURS AND I HOPE IM THERE AND THE ONE DOING IT TO YOU[I shoved the guys off of me and walked and got into Richards face gritting my teeth "you want to do something come on tough guy take your best shot he looked to the ground yea that's what I thought to chicken shit to say all that shit where everyone can hear you huh? i saw my dad walk into catering and looked back at Richard forget my name forget me forget my number my email address that you ever knew me, as far as your concerned im the dead mans bitch of a daughter"

I shoved him on his ass and stormed off I went to my uncles locker room and saw him, he looked at me.

"I know you don't have to tell me come here and sit down"

I sighed sitting next to my uncle, he pulled me onto his lap I smiled laying my head on his shoulder him and I have done this since I was little, we never talked just sat there.

I heard the door open and saw my dad I stood up and looked at him knowing he wanted to talk to me my uncle stood up "well im going to get something to eat before our match bro"

He shut the door as my dad sighed sitting down I leaned against the wall.

"You know I was starting out here when you were born? Yea I fought with Vince to make sure I would be there when you was born he chuckled you know this is killing me angel baby? You will never understand how hard it is to raise a daughter when you're a man, I'd rather raise twenty of your brothers then another one of you, now don't get mad its just scary I have to worry about you getting raped,pregnant,beat and if those things happened to you I don't know what I would do, girl you are my pride and joy, I love you're siblings but you and me we have had a special bond since you was a baby, I have fought to get you here and to keep you here, you are the apple of my eye, and I admit I went a little crazy last night I should've believed now whether its true or not I don't care, your still going home for a little bit ok? I'll bring you back with me later on down the road, of course apparently your going to beat the shit out of Richard so it will have to be when his not around" my dad chuckled.

I smiled and hugged him "I love you daddy"

My dad hugged me back. I sighed relived, my dad and I were ok, but my heart was still broken.


	7. two years later

Chapter seven: Two years later

I was sitting in my dad living room watching TV waiting for everyone to show up, the wwe was in town and my dad decide to let everyone stay here, I sighed I useally when this happened was able to get out of the house I didn't want to see randy.

I sighed looking at my engagement ring, I smiled thinking of my fiancé god this man was awesome

At first my dad flipped but his come around to it. I looked up seeing my dad walk in with a bunch of the guys behind I smiled standing I saw Paul who glared at me, I smirked knowing why.

"What?" I asked smirking

"Nothing amazed to see you were never here when we come hmm I wonder why?" he said just as randy walked up, I just looked down and back up at Paul.

"Sorry I've been busy"

I smiled over Pauls shoulder seeing my fiancé and looked back at Paul who was looking down at my hand "so when did that happen?"

I bit my lip "A couple months ago"

Paul laughed "that's kind of funny Dave just got engaged a couple months ago"

I stood there waiting for it to click with Paul; it didn't hit him until Dave walked up behind me "why the hell didn't you tell me? Damn I sound like a girl"

I laughed "not many people know, you mine and his age difference"

"so this is your fiancé" we heard a deep voice behind us say we turned around seeing randy, my stomach did flips, no that's not right im probably just nervous.

"Um yea it is"

Randy just nodded his head staring at me and walked away, I looked down remembering the promise I made him and according to my friend and Shawn Michaels daughter Jessie, randy hasn't really been with someone, I didn't mean to fall in love with Dave I was really waiting and then on my 18th birthday Dave was at our house cause of smack down and him and I started talking and we got together.

I felt Dave grab my hand; I had told him all about randy and me.

I heard my dad call me I sighed "I'll talk you guys later"

I walked away into my dads den where I saw him and Vince "hey daddy"

"Hey angel baby Vince wants to talk to you"

I looked at them confused "ok" I said as I sat down

"well your almost nineteen and your dad has been telling me how you have been training with him, mr.micheals and Mr. Austin, well your dad tells me you about know everything and I want to bring into the company"

I smiled and screeched "Im sorry"

Vince laughed showing me the storyline he had out for me, I would go on raw with my uncle that's how I would be brought in, my heart dropped when saw the next part, elvaltion would take a liking to me especially randy Orton " this is awesome I lied I cant wait"

Vince smiled "Okay well we will get everything set up tomorrow enjoy your night"

I smiled this was awesome my dad came and hugged me "don't mess this up sweetie"

I just nodded as we walked out to the living room. I walked to Dave grabbing him pulling him out to the patio.

"Guess what"

"What baby?"

"Im going to be working with you guys" I smiled hugely

"Really that's awesome baby!"

I smiled as Dave leaned down kissing me, I moaned kissing him back, see the thing with me and Dave is all we've down is make out a little feeling up we have been together for six months and nothing, but once im on the road with him I plan on that changing.

How little did I know a lot was going to change that I hadn't planned.


	8. a fresh start

Chapter eight; a fresh start

The next day I went down to the arena to sighn my contract and everything like that, I smiled shaking Vince's hand, and I left his office area and found my dad showing him.

"I start tonight so I need to go and find Paul and them"

My dad smiled hugging me "I'm so proud of you angel baby"

I smiled hugging him back as I went to find Paul, I got to his locker room and knocked I slowly opened the door seeing just randy.

I didn't know what to say at first "um is Paul around?"

He just shook his head no.

"Um do you know where his at I need to talk to him"

Once again randy just shook his head no, I sighed.

"Alright well um you do know you're going to work with me now and you'll have to talk to me"

Randy just stared at me "you couldn't have kept your promise? Do you know how many women I have turned down to be with you? And then bam I find out you're engaged to my team mate?"

I sighed "I'm sorry my voice started to crack randy I did wait and me and Dave that just happened"

"Yea whatever I shouldn't have wasted my time on you were just some little girl go and play with your doll's get the hell away from me"

I felt the tears form as I went to turn around the door opened and Paul and Dave walked in, I shoved my way past them, hearing Dave call my name I stopped looking at him letting the tears fall.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Randy he was really mean, he called me a little girl and told me to get the hell away from him I was just looking for Paul to talk to him about tonight"

Dave pulled me to him hugging me "baby his just hurting right now, and that's how randy deals with shit, its okay he'll be over it soon and won't even remember"

I nodded my head wiping my eyes Dave leaned own kissing me "hey I love you"

I smiled "I love you to"

We walked back into the locker room, I ignored Randy's looks well sorta his face looked like he felt bad but I didn't care, I sat down in between Paul and Dave.

"So you're going to be evlations right hand girl huh?" Paul asked smirking

"Yup I start tonight im going to help with this feud with Dave and randy with my uncle and rvd for the tag titles"

Paul's smirked "you think you can be a heel?"

"I can be a heel"

……………………………

THE SHOW

It showed me and my uncle walking in my uncle didn't have his mask on now but was still a good guy

"Who's that with the big red machine?" JR asked

"I don't know but I sure would like to find out" said king

I had on a black skirt with two slits on the side, a pair of skater like shoes and a red tank top that had flames on the bottom coming up.

We were stopped by Mariah "Kane can I get a quick interview?"

My uncle nodded "what's your plan for Randy Orton and Batista tonight who attacked your tag partner RVD last week?"

"Those little boys better watch out" my uncle grabbed my hand as we started to walk away.

"Kane who's this with you?"

We stopped turning around "This is my niece Angel, my brother undertaker's oldest daughter" the fans cheered at the mention of my dad. "She's the newest diva"

That was all as we walked off.

Later on I was shown getting some coffee when on my sides Randy and Dave showed up, randy looked me up and down and I could see the passion in his eyes.

"So you're the deadmans daughter?"

I just nodded my head trying to move away from them when Dave pounded his fist on the table making me jump.

"You're the freaks niece?"

Once again I just nodded my head yes "How such a beautiful creature could be related to two such ugly freaks"

I glared at randy as I tried to move again.

"Why don't you delivery a message to your uncle then, tell him to back off before someone randy looked my up and down putting his hand on my arm gets hurt and we wouldn't want that someone to be you would we?"

My uncle showed up as him randy and Dave started to fight, I started screaming.

Eric Bishoff came running down the hall with Paul and ric flair

"STOP IT NOW"

"Keep your hands off of my niece"

I grabbed my uncles arm "Stop it Uncle please"

"Tonight its uncle and niece teaming up against randy and Batista" Eric said my eyes got huge as I looked at Dave and randy.

"That's not fair these two animals will crush that little girl" JR said

…………

The Match, I walked outwearing black short shorts with a red sports bra and my black skater shoes on with my hair up all of evolution was standing in the ring as I looked scared, my uncle helped me in the ring as he did his flame thing, I stood tall next to him.

We heard Erics music as he walked out "I just wanted to let you guys know that this is an elmation match" he smirked as he walked to the back.

I stood on the edge cheering my uncle on "Come on!"

Randy had the upper hand on him, he pinned him getting the three count, my eyes got huge realizing that meant I had to get into the ring with him, I took a deep breath climbing into the ring randy and I stood facing each other.

I drew back punching him in the jaw, he stood there holding his jaw as he smirked, he tagged Dave in, I could tell in daves eyes he didn't want to get in the ring.

"Its looks like the animal has some composition this girl is no bigger then a minute" JR said

I shoved Dave as he grabbed me clothes lining me; he leaned down and whispered he would try to go easy. Paul got into the ring setting up a table doing his thumbs up thing.

Dave set me up on his shoulders and tried to slowly Batista bomb me into the table. I winced as I felt the table break.

All of a sudden lighting flashed and the lights went out, a few minutes later the light came back on and everyone saw just me and my dad in the ring, my dad scooped me up and carried me to the back as the show went off the air. We got to the back and my dad put me down he smiled I could tell he was proud.

Dave came up to me hugging me "are you ok?"

I just nodded my head yes. As he wrapped his arm around my waist letting me lean against him.

"Well I'll let you two do what you want tonight I'll see you in the moring" my dad said hugging me.

I looked at Dave "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want are you hungry"

"Not really Im tired and want a nice bath"

"Well let's go get your stuff and we'll go check into our room"

I nodded as we walked to my uncle's room seeing he already left, I grabbed my tank top putting it back on and grabbing my bag.

We walked to elevations locker room so Dave could get his stuff Paul smiled "good job sweetie you ok?"

"Yea I fucked up though I tensed up and now im paying for it"

"Yea I saw that well your first night you went through a table"

I laughed "yea"

Randy was just looking at me a little concerned as I kept putting my hand on the middle of my back, I looked down and over to Dave "you ready baby?"

"Yea we're going to go so she can take a hot bath see you guys tomorrow"

They just nodded as we left. We got into our room as we set our stuff down, Dave turned me around facing him as he leaned down kissing me passionately, he grabbed my hand and put it on his penis I could feel it getting hard, Dave knew randy was my one and only experice so I didn't have much and was pretty shy to this.

He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist moaning, he carried me into the bedroom lightly laying me on the bed as he undressed me I felt chills as I watched him undress, I looked at his ripped body and down to his penis, I gulped he was huge and thick, he chuckled as he grabbed a condume laying back on top of me, he kissed my neck and started sucking on it, I moaned.

He looked at me moving the hair out of my face kissing my forehead "this is going to hurt at first baby doll but I promise it will start to feel so much better you trust me?"

I bit my lip nodding my head as I felt him slowly start to enter, I felt nothing but pain as tears started to well up and i bit my lip to stop from screaming, Dave leaned down kissing my tears "shh baby don't cry"

He started to thrust in and out of me as the pain started to ease a little but not too much.

He made love to me for a good two hours when he finally came clasping on top of me, he rolled off throwing the condom in the trash and pulled me to him he kissed the back of my head "I love you baby"

"I love you to" I said as we drifted off to sleep.

The next moring I woke up in so much pain, we went down to have breakfast with everyone Stephanie was there.

"Let me see your ring"

I showed her it was a princess cut diamond not to big nor small at all it was a beautiful ring.

"Have you guys set a date yet?"

Dave leaned back putting his arm around my shoulders I smiled "yes for December 18th of next year"

Stephanie smiled "you two are so cute"

Randy got up and left very few people knew about me and randy so almost everyone was confused, I sighed this was going to be harder then I thought, what did he want me to do? Break it off with Dave? I couldn't do that to Dave.

I looked at Dave who was talking with my dad I smiled sitting back to listing this was nice.


	9. a month later

Chapter nine: A month later

It had been a month, randy still wouldn't talk to me but he was talking to Dave I guess that was good, I had made my heel turn with evolution and was now their main girl, I was feuding with Melina which was weird because she was also a heel I guess it made it a funny feud and randy and Dave was feuding with nitro and that Joey guy I cant remember his last name.

Dave's phone went off I watched him answer it and walk out of the room, his been doing that lately, I didn't know why.

I was doing some wedding stuff when he came back in; he leaned over my shoulders "what'cha doing?"

"Planning the wedding a little"

He smiled making me turn my head so he could kiss me "I'm so lucky to have you baby I love you so much"

I smiled "I love you to"

He sat down next to me "So you know I have my daughter's right?"

I looked at him "yea why?"

"Well that was my ex and she wants me to take the girls for their break, I told her I would have to talk to you about it first"

I looked at him "baby I don't care it's your children, if you want them here with you then that's fine by me"

He kissed my forehead "Okay I'm going to go and call Angie back and let her know"

I nodded my head, it bugged me that he left the room to talk to his ex wife, I'm sure its weird for him especially with why they spilt, he had an affair with Melina, I still got grossed out thinking that skank touched my man, I didn't like her in or out of the ring.

I deiced to go out to the porch where he was. I smiled looking at him as he grabbed me pulling me towards him wrapping his arm around my waist as I laid my head on his chest.

"Well does the girls know yet? Okay well id like to tell them…alright so Friday? Okay I'll be there, are you going to ride on the plane with them? Okay then I'll see you guys on Friday. Tell the girls I love them"

He hung up the phone and looked at me "Well they'll be here Friday angie is coming with them so they wont fly alone, they don't know about you well they know about you just not your age and that we're engaged"

I nodded, that helped with my nerves I was going to be these girls step mom and im only two years older then his oldest daughter.

I went back inside and laid down. Dave came in a little bit after and laid down next to me.

I turned over facing him I started to kiss him I pushed him onto his back as we started to mess around his phone went off; it was Paul I grunted as he answered it.

"Hey baby Paul wants to know if he can stay here steph kicked him out of the room"

I nodded my head yes as I laid down, Dave got off the phone "Im sorry baby"

"Its okay" I kissed him as he went out to the living room and I went to sleep.

The next morning we were all at the arena, Dave got a call and had to go outside, I rolled my eyes.

"Im cold do you guys have a sweater or something"

Ric and Paul looked at each other and shook their head no, I sighed, and all of a sudden I felt a hoodie hit me in the face, I looked and saw randy.

"Well your cold aren't you?"

I smiled nodding my head as I slipped the hoodie on taking Randy's smell that was on it in he still smelt as good as ever ,Dave came into the room with some women behind him, I cocked my eyebrow standing up.

"Baby this is Angie my ex wife, she brought the girls out a couple days early"

I smile at her sticking my hand out "hi Im Angel Callaway"

She stared at my hand and then up at me, I put my hand back now pissed. 

"I want to talk to you"

I heard Dave grunt "Angie don't"

She stuck her hand up in Daves face getting him to stop talking she looked back at me

"These are my and Daves girls, you can't tell them what to do, yell at them or anything like that"

I put my hands on my hips shaking my head and biting my lip, I felt Paul put his hand on my arm. "Princess"

I yanked my arm away from him "You know what first off I don't care if I am 18 or a 118 its disrespectful when someone sticks their hand out to you and you to treat me like that, second off I am daves fiancé and these children needs to know that and know that they don't have to like me but they will respect me as their fathers other half and thirdly don't walk into my locker room and start barking orders at me cause that could get you slapped!"

Dave looked at me and I could tell he was mad "Angel!" he said through gritted teeth

I glared at him "You know what Dave fine fuck it your children can walk all over me and so can your ex wife, while this is going on im going to my dads locker room and while your kids are here I'll be sharing a hotel with someone else"

I grabbed my bag and stormed off to my dad's locker room.

I throw my bag and slumped down on his couch he looked at me raising his eye brow.

"So Daves ex wife show up with their children five days early and right before the paper view, I don't mind about that, but she tells me that I will not yell or tell her children what to do so I go off on her telling her not to disrespect me and Dave started to yell at me!"

My dad shook his head sitting down next to me "Kiddo Im going to tell you how it is for a parent on two sides, when Kevin and gages mom re-married I didn't like the guy not cause I still had feelings for their mother but because this guy was going to play dad in my boys life, maybe that's how Dave's ex feels like, like your going to take her spot as their mother"

I shook my head "I don't care trust me dad if you would've seen the way this women was treating me you would've gotten pissed also"

My dad went to say something when we heard a knock, my dad yelled come in and Dave walked in with his hands in his pockets, I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

I sighed getting up and walking into the hall way with him, I leaned against the wall putting my arms over my chest again looking at him, waiting for him to start.

"Look I know Angie was harsh and she shouldn't have said that but angel you were wrong as well"

I raised my eye brow "Dave how was I wrong? I tried to shake the women's hand and then she starts barking orders at me? Put her hand in your face like you hers, so please tell me how in the hell am I wrong?"

Dave sighed loudly "Angel don't you think this is a difficult situation for my kids? And for angie?"

I looked up at him "How it isn't like im Melina it isn't like im the reason you left Angie! And you don't think this isn't diffcult for me? My soon to be step daughter is two years younger then me! Im the step mom the evil wretched you're stealing my daddy step mom"

"That's not how it is and you know that!" Dave was starting to get mad, I rolled my eyes

"Yes it is! I can guarantee you the oldest will not like me! I hated Sara Dave remember all the stories you heard? So yes this may be hard for your kids, I do not see why it is hard for Angie, but it is also hard for me and I thought I had a good five days to try and get my nerves calmed"

Dave shook his head "maybe tonight you should stay with Paul he said he'd take you"

I looked at Dave and shook my head "whatever Dave"

I went back into my dads locker room and sat down "I wasn't going to say I was wrong or that im sorry because im not dad"

My dad looked at me and hugged me "I got to go get ready kiddo just stay here and keep some distance between you two for right now"

I just nodded my head as my dad walked out, I sighed I had to go to the locker room and get my outfits for tonight, I rolled my eyes I bet perfect angie was there…..

I walked to the locker room and in and I was right there was angie and the three kids sitting on the couch, Dave looked at me and I glared at him and walked to the bath room grabbing my outfits I headed out of the locker room when I heard randy yell me I turned around looking at him with a what do you want look

"Um we need to run lines real quick"

"Alright well you want to go to catering with me I need to eat something"

He just nodded as I walked out of the room with him following me, we got to catering and I got a grilled chicken garden salad and a soda we sat down as I started to eat, we ran lines and then just started to talk.

"don't worry about Dave his real weird about the whole angie and kids situation, his so afraid she's going to take the girls from him that he just does what she wants, she's a real bitch always has been"

"She's lucky she didn't get slapped, and then she and Melina would have one more thing in common"

Randy laughed shaking his head "Well I've seen you give one hell of a slap in the ring and I head what you did to Richard"

I laughed "I still to this day hate that kid"

Randy nodded looking serious "me too baby doll"

I looked up at randy shaking my head "you can't call me that"

"Why"

"Im engaged to Dave randy"

He sighed "Let me get this out, ok? Angel I wasn't mad at you about you and Dave, I was mad at Dave because I would talk to him about you, and he could've told me about you and him, and I can call you that it'll be my nick name for you cause I would rather have you as just a friend then not in my life at all"

I smiled as he got up "I got to go see you"

I sighed grabbing my outfits walking to wardrobe, I sat down as Jan started on my hair and Chris did my make up. About thirty minutes later I was my dive self and laughing with Chris and Jan which both agree with me but did give me some advice.

I grabbed my first outfit walking into the bathroom putting it on, It was a mini skirt which was black with white pinstripes on it, a white spagatee strap and a matching jacket to the skirt,

I walked out and they handed me my shoes, which were black stilettos I looked hot my make up was hot and my hair was up with curls.

I sighed the show started in thirty minutes later which meant I had to go to the locker room I didn't want to sit in that room with that woman.

I walked into the locker room seeing the kids laying on the floor coloring and the oldest sitting next to Angie.

I sat down next to randy who was playing a game on his phone I leaned over "whatcha playing?"

Randy laughed "Bowling"

I nodded leaning back over seeing Dave's oldest glare at me I just sighed. Laying my head back on the couch.

The camera guys came in telling me and randy we had to get to our spot where his supposed to kiss me….

I was walking with my suitcase into the arena on the phone "Hunter hunter calm down im in the parking lot"

Randy showed up at the door "yes hunter randy is here you know I can walk myself where ever right?"

I sighed hanging up as randy took my phone "hey randy what's up?"

"Nothing you ready to become women's champ tonight?"

I smirked "Randy I was born ready"

Randy stopped walking and looked at me "You know Angel I like you a lot"

"Well I like you to buddy we better get in" I said acting confused

Randy stepped close to me his face changing with nothing but love and lust all over it as he leaned in kissing me, at fist I just stood there finally I slipped my tongue in his mouth wrapping my arms around his neck moaning as he put his hand on my stomach, he pulled away smiling

"Now do you understand?"

I smiled bigly "yea randy I understand"

The screen went into the ring; I smiled at randy as we walked back into the locker room Dave looked at us as we were laughing.

"Screw you randy"

Dave stood up "what is it with you two?"

I looked at Dave rolling my eyes sitting down.

"Man its cool Im cool Angel and I were just talking about a couple of years ago"

Dave shook his head "angel can we talk?"

I looked at him sighing following him to the hall way "don't say anything that's going to piss me off right now Dave"

He sighed "Im not going im sorry I talked to Paul and he explained, its just im anal over my girls I don't want angie to take them from me ok"

I put my hand on his cheek "Its okay baby"

He smiled leaning in kissing me "I love you"

I smiled "I love you"

"Okay well I have bad news she's getting her own hotels but she's staying with us tell Friday"

"Why?"

"Well after you said something about her getting slapped she wants to make sure her girls are safe"

I rolled my eyes as we walked back into the locker room Paul looked at us "so is the first fight over?"

I smiled sitting on Daves lap "yea I can't stay mad at him for to long"

I had to go get suited up for my match I purposely kissed Dave with a little bit more passion then usually.

Thirty minutes later I walked back in making the whole room go quiet I looked around "what?"

Dave stood up "wow" he smirked

I was wearing a black half top that sparkled with black sparkly short shorts and my hair was now in a high pony tail, I smiled nervous Vince didn't decide a winner for this match so it was who ever wins win and I hope its me.

Randy was putting me on his shoulders in the ring as evolution all came out with champagne I smiled hugely as Dave took me off of Randy's shoulders hugging me tightly as Paul grabbed the mic

"now Angel Girl I would let you have some of this but you are underage in fact you are they YOUNGEST WWE women's champion in history at only 18 years old!" he smiled shaking the bottle making it go every where hugging me as the paper view went off the air.

We all went backstage where my dad was he grabbed me up swinging me around yelling hugging me, I laughed as I felt the tears coming hugging my dad he put me down.

"I love you angel baby"

"I love you to daddy"

We got back to the locker room where Daves youngest who was I think six came up to me "congratulations" she said in the cutest voice I smile bending down

"Thank you what's your name?"

"Oliva"

I smiled "that's a pretty name Im angel"

Dave smiled picking her up looking at me kissing me lightly on the lips I smile looking at my belt I got introduced to Daves other two daughters, Jessica and Debra.

Jessica was 12 and Debra was the 16 year old who she doesn't like me but oh well as Sara told me when we were talking about it she'll get over it.

I went to Dave's bag grabbing a shirt; it was one of his black t-shirts I just threw it on

"Im ready to go to the hotel I got to go by my dad locker room and get my bag"

Oliva looked at me "who's your daddy?"

I smiled "the undertaker or I know him as dad or mark"

She smiled "The undertaker can I go with you" she asked excitedly I laughed

"Well you got to ask you mom and dad"

She looked at her dad who of course said he didn't care and then she asked Angie who at first said no but oliva cried and she said yes.

"Okay baby I'll meet you guys at the car?"

He nodded kissing me "I love you be careful"

I rolled my eyes picking Olivia up I walked out into the hall way to get hose with silly string making oliva laugh I laughed looking at Trish "oh my god girl"

"We got to do something!" she said happily

"No im going to go take a hot shower and then bed I have been up since five maybe tomorrow night ok?"

She smiled nodding her head walking off, we got to my dads locker room where I walked in oliva freaked out "you're the undertaker besides my dad I love you!"

I laughed as my dad gave her an autograph and made me take a picture of them.

We got to the car as oliva showed her mom we got everything loaded and everyone and headed to the hotel, I smile at Dave thinking nothing could come between us.


	10. Six months down the road

Chapter ten: six months later

It was my nineteenth birthday and we just happened to be in Las Vegas for raw, me and randy were hanging out when he handing me a little box I smiled "randy you didn't have to get me anything"

He nodded "I know I wanted to"

I opened it smiling it was a necklace with the playboy key, I hugged randy "Oh thank you!"

He smiled "your welcome"

Dave walked up "hey baby you read?"

"Yea see ya randy"

He just nodded

Randy's POV

I watched her walk off with Dave man this wasn't right why do I still love her so much? Why the fuck cant I move on from her? What makes her so special? I have been with a ton of women hell im going out with some girl tonight and I'll be with her but nothing is like angel, Dave better not fuck this up.

Angel's pov

Dave and I were at the hotel getting dressed Dave was taking me out to dinner, I came out wearing a black strappy dress with black strappy heels, and he smirked at me "Sexy"

I smiled looked at him he had on a pair of black slacks and a moron button up shirt. I smiled "right back atcha stud"

He laughed "Come on baby we gotta go"

I smiled as we walked out to the front of the hotel where there was a stretch limo black; I smiled putting my hands over my mouth looking at Dave.

"Your charade awaits my lady"

I smiled as he opened the door letting me in I sat down, I have never been in a limo believe it or not.

Dave took me to a really nice restaurant and now we were back in the limo heading back to the hotel, I was laying my head against Daves chest smiling.

"You enjoy your night baby?"

I smiled "Yea I am" we pulled in front of the hotel as Dave opened the door for me, I smiled as we walked to our hotel were I could hear light music playing Dave smiled opening the door and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

There was white candles lit everywhere to lightly dim the room and the song was playing was the sweetest, Dave played it for me over the phone when he told me he loved me actually he sung it to me.

Girl I wanna be your all  
Baby please stay together  
You know we won't need a thing  
Girl I wanna take you home and make you my wife  
I said please be with me for the rest of our lives...  
For the rest of our lives...

I smiled has a held out his hand I took it as we started to dance to the song, I felt tears as I looked up at him smiling laying my head on his chest, I could hear him singing the song.

_[1st Verse:_  
I'm talking about me and you some old school lovin'  
That's the way it should be not trying to get freaky  
I want to share my life with you  
Cause I some kids and a house girl a life with you  
I want a fairy tale love the kind of thing  
That you read in a magazine  
A perfect loves what I need cause I just want to be your one and only

Girl I wanna be your all  
Baby please stay together  
You know we won't need a thing  
Girl I wanna take you home and make you my wife  
I said please be with me for the rest of our lives...  
For the rest of our lives...

_[2nd Verse:_  
Girl you are everything in this whole world to me  
And I wouldn't trade your love for nothing  
Nothing compares to you where I go  
I need you right here with me, with me, with me  
Don't matter where just as long as you're near  
God sent your love to me and I know that you will fulfill my every need  
You the only one for me I just want to be your one and only

_[Chorus:(Repeat)_

_[Hook:_ HOld me hold me...Baby just hold me  
Learn to know me try me and see  
I'll mean everything  
_[Repeat until fade_

_I was crying now I looked up at him as the song ended he kissed me passionately_

"_Happy birthday Angel Baby"_

_I smiled kissing him as he laid me down on the bed and we made love all night long._

_A/N The next chapter is gonna be huge trust me! A good huge I was going to wait a little bit to do this one but I deiced to do it now to get this story rolling,_

'


	11. six months later and a wedding!

Chapter eleven: Six months and a wedding!

I stood in my bedroom at my daddy's house on December 18th my bridal party was messing around my maid of honor was Shawn Michaels daughter Jessie, and then Torrie Wilson, Trish, Amy lita were my bridesmaids, I was staring out of a window nervous, my hair had a bunch of little white flowers all up in my hair, and my gown was white halter and at the button had butterflies all over it, that's the one nickname only my daddy could call me.

I looked around the room smiling; I had butterflies in my tummy as I saw the time it was getting closer.

Marks POV

I stood there seeing my angel baby in her dress I couldn't help but get emotional my baby was getting married today I turned around walking out of the room, and into the grooms room, I saw Randy, Dave, Paul, Eddie Gurrerio, and John Cena.

I nodded my head at all them telling them but Dave to leave the room "Your nervous son"

Dave looked at me ''Yea Man I am"

I nodded "Look I have to do this I'm the dad and that's my baby, you hurt her I will hunt you down and kick your ass, don't fuck this up son, you getting a great girl I cleared my throat women today to spend the rest of your life with"

Dave nodded "Mark if I fuck this up I will let you kick my ass all over this country"

I chuckled as we got told it was almost time "I gotta go to angel now"

I hugged him "Welcome to the family"

Dave chuckled as I walked out and went to the brides room I smiled seeing her standing there as Jessie was trying to get her veil on I smiled walking over fixing it "There you go butterfly"

I smiled as she smiled at me; the women cleared the room as it was almost time.

Angels POV

My daddy and I stood there as I hugged him "I love you daddy"

"You know angel baby I think you got a good guy here, I am so proud of everything you have done I am so proud of you" My dad started to tear up I looked at him I had never seen my daddy cry.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl I'm giving you away"

I leaned over and gave him butterfly kisses on his cheek he was sitting down "Daddy walk me down the aisle daddy its time"

He smiled wiping his tears "Does my dress look ok"

"Beautiful angel baby just like"

I smiled "Daddy don't cry"

He chuckled as we heard the music for me start to play, I didn't want the traditional hear comes the bride so we were playing jagged edge lets get married as I walked down the aisle, I saw almost everyone from the wwe and some family and friends, my wedding was huge, I walked down the stairs with my dad.

See first of all  
I know these so-called playas wouldn't tell you this  
But I'm gonna be real and say what's on my heart  
Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant  
Didn't you know I loved you from the start, yeah

When I think about all these years we put in this relationship  
I knew we'd make it this far?  
When I think about where I would I be if we were to just fall apart  
And I just can't stand the thought of leving you

Meet me at the altar in your white dress  
We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it  
Been feeling all the while girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married  
I just wanna get married

Meet me at the altar in your white dress  
We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it  
Been feeling all the while girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married  
I just wanna get married

Said I done it all  
But frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness

I wanna come home to you and only you  
Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening  
I just gotta be with you

Do you think about us finishing something we started so long ago?  
I wanna give you my all  
Do you think about us maybe having some babies?  
Come on won't you be my lady forever,yeah

I'm ready to commit to you  
And I just can't wait for that night  
Cause I need you here with me  
And let's start a family

Meet me in the altar in your white dress  
We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it  
Been feeling all the while girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married  
I just wanna get married

We slowly walked down to where Dave was I smiled at him as I could see him smiling, my eyes went behind him to randy who was his best man I could see randy smiling hugely at me as while I smiled at him and looked back at Dave.

My dad and I got to Dave and the priest.

"Who gives this woman away"

I smiled looking at my dad as he stood there proud "Her mother and I do"

I looked and saw Sara smile, she didn't know I had asked my dad to say her mother in there, my dad bent down pulling my veil up and over kissing me on my cheek has he handed my hand to Dave.

"We are here to celebrate the holy mortuary of this couple David Batista and Angel Callaway, do you David take this woman to be you wife?"

"I do"

"Do you angel take this man to be your husband"

I smiled "I do"

"The couple has deiced to write their own vows"

Dave smiled starting "Angel I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do again. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure? (He leans in and kisses me.) Angel when I first thought I thought wow her name fits her she looks like an angel, and then I saw you go off and I thought wow maybe her name shouldn't be angel he chuckled along with everyone else and then I saw you again and there was just something about you that made me want to be around you and talk to you all the time, I promise to rub your feet when you've had a long day, pull you up when you are down, and stand next to you for the rest of our lives "

I smiled as I felt the tears coming smiled thanking god I deiced on all water proof make up today " Dave you came into my life at a kind of weird time, You helped me through my first heartbreak I glanced over at randy and then back to DaveDave, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then about a year ago, at a show I turned to a friend for comfort. And in stead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. I promise when you've had a bad day I will make you banana milk shakes I smiled as everyone laughed Dave smirked I love you more then anything"

"Who has the rings"

We turned to the maid of honor and maid of honor, Dave's ring was a gold platinum band with three small diamonds going across it with three lines in the front of yellow gold, and mine was almost the same.

We did the ring exchange "I now pronounce you man and wife, David you may kiss your bride"

I smiled as Dave leaned in kissing me….


	12. The Recption

Chapter twelve: The reception

"Everyone introducing for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Dave Batista"

Everyone clapped as we walked into the reception hall my dad had gotten for us it looked beautiful! It had pink and white roses everywhere just classy to me.

Dave and I went to the middle of the dance floor to have our first dance as husband and wife Eric Clapton's you were wonderful tonight played as I laid my head on daves chest dancing with him.

**YOU WERE WONDERFUL TONIGHT (Eric Clapton)**

It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight

We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady   
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you

It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight   
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

As the song was over the reception started, everyone came up to me smiling with congrats.

I smiled looked at Dave talking to John and Randy.

Daves daughter were here the oldest came up to me "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded my head "I'll be right back you guys"

I walked to the side with her as she sat down I sat down next to her looking at her.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for how I have been acting, its just weird your two years older then me and now you're an authorized figure to me and everything that happened between my mom and my dad its just all new seeing my dad with someone other then my mom"

I nodded my head "Well don't look at me like a grown up, you see my step mom I pointed to Sara Jessica nodded her head well she's only six years older then me and her and I fought so bad I hated her at first and then I realized if I just looked at her as my dads wife and not my step mother its ok, I cant say I know how you feel with seeing your dad with someone other then you mom cause I don't, but I do understand the age difference and I know were your coming from, im not going to take your moms spot I promise"

She nodded as Dave walked over to us "what's going on?"

I stood up standing next to my husband smiling "Nothing we were just talking"

He nodded smiling "well its time for the farther daughter dance"

I smiled walking away to meet my dad in the middle of the dance floor as butterfly kisses play.

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

I smiled as me and my dad separated….

We were all sitting there eating dinner when the maid of honor and best man Jessie and randy stood up to make their toasts.

Jessie went first "I remember when I first met Angel, she ripped the head off of my Barbie and told me she was angel Callaway and she was the boss everyone laughed we fought all the time until Stone colds son shoved angel and I of course defended her and ever since we have been best friends, I know in my heart Dave is perfect for her she's so rowdy she needs someone that can handle her"

We all smiled as randy stood up he took a deep breath and blew it out "Man was I angry when I found out about these two, I had a thing for angel, but after I saw both of them together and how happy this man made her I realized Dave and her just fit, they are like peanut better and jelly, I wish the both of you the most happiness in this world"

Everyone clapped as we drank to the toast of randy……everyone was dancing and having a good time, when a slow song came on randy walked up to me "Can I have this dance?"

I smiled "yes randy you can"

We got on the dance floor "you look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you, your speech was wonderful also"

He nodded " I lied"

We both stopped and I looked at him confused "what are you talking about?"

He shook his head "Nothing just forget it"

Dave came "Can I cut in"

Randy nodded walking away I smiled at Dave as we started to dance "you look beautiful today"

"You don't look to bad yourself"

He wrapped his arms around my waist nodding his head "I know we both laughed so I have a surprise for you when we get out of here"

I smiled "well we just have to cut the cake and do the throwing the baquete thing"

He smiled as the song ended and the dj announced it was time for us to cut the cake.

We cut the cake and I did my throwing the baquete now we were heading I don't know where, Dave had me close my eyes.

"Okay give me your hand"

"Your not going to kill me are you?"

He laughed "no baby" I heard a door open and shut "Okay open"

I opened my eyes and saw we were in an empty house I looked at Dave crocking my eye brow "what's this?"

"Well you couldn't deiced where you wanted to live so I deiced I would I bought us this house"

I smiled "Oh my god" I smiled hugging him

"So are you ready to go to the hotel Mrs. Batista"

I smiled "Oh yea I am"

We got to the hotel and into our suite I smiled seeing they doctored it with rose pedals all over the bed, I felt Dave wrap his arms around my waist as he started to kiss my neck I turned around kissing him.

"Ill be right back" I said going to the bath room, I smiled seeing Jessie put the outfit I asked her to in there, I slowly took my dress off putting it on the hanger my outfit was, I put on the ruffled white booty shorts and matching corset I touched up my make up and walked out.

Dave's month dropped he was already in the bed in his boxers he got up and picked me up as we started kissing.

He slowly undressed me taking it all in as we started to make love.

At one point I scratched his back so hard he was bleeding.

Finally at four in the morning we stopped with Dave collapsing on top of me out of breath he kissed my forehead rolling over pulling me to him.

"I love you"

I smiled " I love you to"

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what randy was talking about.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter three teen: ……

Dave and I woke up next to each other I smiled "good morning Mr. Batista"

"Morning beautiful"

He leaned in kissing me as I deepened it the phone rang we both grunted "ya" Dave said crabby he chuckled "alright"

Shaking his head "Um where were we?"

I smiled as he started kissing me climbing on top of me I moaned as we started to have sex…thirty minute later we were done and the phone rang Dave answered it again "hello?...hey…yea…okay…bye"

I raised my eye brow "who was that?"

"Vince letting us knows we are working Monday, Randy's going face which means you are also"

I nodded my head getting up "I'm going to take a shower"

Dave nodded his head "are you hungry"

"Not really"

I got in the shower letting the hot water run over my body, I couldn't take the smile off of my face for anything in this world.

I got out of the shower and slipped the robe that was in there on and walked out to get clothes my smile went to a frown quickly when I walked into my room seeing angie there without the kids, she looked at me.

"I was just saying bye"

I nodded walked over to Dave putting my arm around his waist "where's the girls?"

She looked at my arm and back to me "um at the hotel, they're sleeping"

I nodded leaning up giving Dave a kiss "im going to get dressed"

I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom, I smirked over hearing their conversation

"So I see you guys had a long night" Angie said looked at my lingerie thrown on the floor, I head Dave chuckle

"Yea why do you care?"

"I don't I just remember on our wedding night we didn't do much"

"Yea so? What about the girls"

"Um we are leaving in two hours so if you want to say bye you can come to our hotel"

"Alright well im going to have breakfast with my wife and I'll be there"

I heard the door open and shut and I started to brush my hair when the door opened I smiled "hey you"

"Hey you" he said leaning down kissing me "you want to go furniture shopping today?''

I smiled "yea"

"Alright im going to say bye to my girls and then we will"

I smiled while slapping his ass when he walked out of bathroom.

Later that day we went to Ashley's furniture store and got furniture for every room in our house.

Now we were at our house setting everything up I watched as Dave was putting our California king size bed and frame together smiling at him, I love this man so much, I didn't think any thing could come between us how quickly would I be proved wrong.


	14. A few months later

Chapter fourteen: a few months later

I lost the women's championship but randy had won the heavyweight championship we were still together on air and ever since my wedding I could swear that I feel more passion when he kisses me on TV.

Dave and I are doing great, well I think we are but all of a sudden he seems different and distant from me, in the middle of the night he leaves and his all snappy at me for no reason, I sighed walking into the arena late, I had been really tired lately and feeling sick so Dave let me sleep, I had on a green super girl shirt with a pair of grey baggy sweats and a coffee I walked to evolutions locker room where I saw just randy and Dave I smiled at them.

"Hey guys"

Randy looked at me concerned "are you ok?"

I yawned "yea im just really sleepy lately, and I feel sick all of a sudden"

"Probably just the flu" Dave said a little rudely, I looked at him shaking my head standing up.

"Im leaving"

I stormed out of the locker room I was sick of Dave snapping at me lately.

"ANGEL" I heard Daves voice and kept walking until I felt his hand on my arm I turned around looking at him.

"What?"

"What the hell is you problem?!"

"You Dave all of a sudden the past couple of weeks you've been really rude to me"

He sighed "Im sorry I just been stressed lately"

I looked at him "about what im your wife you can talk to me"

"It's nothing really just work and stuff"

I nodded as he leaned down hugging me, I smiled hugging him back.

All of a sudden I felt sick and ran to the bathroom puking, I heard Dave walk in "maybe you should make a doctors appt"

I nodded as he pulled me to him holding me we went back to the locker room, sighed as randy and I had to go to our locker room, I kissed Dave "I love you"

"I love you to baby"

Randy and I went to our locker room as we were getting settled I sighed sitting down randy looked at me "what's wrong baby doll?"

"I don't know Dave has been acting really weird lately like he gets phone calls in the middle of the night that he whispers to talk to this person and then he leaves, his been really snappy at me like his mad at me for something, I don't know have I done something wrong?"

Randy sat down next to me putting his arm around me "Sweetie you haven't done anything wrong, maybe its Vince called him and he doesn't want to wake you up, I know there are coming up with a huge storyline, and angie has been on him lately about seeing the girls his probably just stressed"

I nodded my head sighing I looked at my wedding ring closing my eyes, I had to go get ready I stood up "I'll see you I gotta go get ready"

Randy nodded his head watching me walk out.

Randy's POV

I watched angel walk out and got up, from what she was saying Dave was acting the same way with angel as he did with angie when he was cheating on angie, I walked to their locker room walking in this time Paul and Rick where Rick smiled "hey champ" I nodded looking at Dave clearing my throat.

"I want to talk to you in private"

Dave nodded as they walked into the hall way "what's up man?'

"I'm going to be straight forward with you, are you cheating on angel?"

Dave looked at me "no what the fuck would make you think something like that?"

"Well she said you have been getting phone calls late at night and right after words you leave and you have been really snappy at her and she thinks she did something wrong to you"

Dave sighed rubbing his hand on his forehead "I'm not cheating I'm just stressed I'll talk to her tonight at dinner, im going to take her out"

I nodded "Man don't fuck this up with her, or you'll regret it for the rest of you life, trust me I know" I told him as I walked away.

Angel's POV

I had just got done with hair and make up and my outfit which was a pair of white shorts with a black tank top and a pair of black dc's my hair was done and straightened and my make up lightly done in browns.

I was walking to mine and Randy's locker room when I saw Dave I smiled at him as he walked up to me and kissed me passionately I pulled away smiling "what was that for?"

"Nothing angel baby, hey wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

I smiled "just me and you?'

"Yea"

"Yea I would love that baby"

He smiled putting his arm around my shoulders as we started walking to my locker room "you make a dr's appt?"

"Yea I did for tomorrow morning at nine"

"Okay want me to go with you?"

"No its ok I can go"

He nodded as we got to my locker room he leaned down and kissed me "I love you"

"I love you" I said

"Good luck to night and please baby be careful, you know I hate that high flying shit you do"

I smiled "I will I promise you to"

He nodded as he kissed me again walking away, I walked into the locker room seeing randy he smiled "hey there sexy"

I smiled sitting down.

"Well you seem happier now what's up?"

"Well Dave walked me here and it was like he was him again"

Randy smiled "that's good hey we gotta get ready"

It was in the middle of the show where I would challenge Melina I smirked walking out the fans cheering me on.

I walked to the ring grabbing a mic "what up ho?" I smirked laughing

Melina glared at me "Sorry funny angel, not everything is a joke well we know you are"

My face turned straight getting right in her face "no Melina not everything is a joke I touched the women's title that's not a joke and you having it is making it a joke, so how about this to the epic battle of Angel and Melina one more go around me and you tonight for the WWE's Woman's title, what do say Melina one more time for good times sake?"

Melina smirked looking at her little boy friend "Oh its on bitch! And make sure you bring your little boyfriend because you're going to need him"

I smirked nodding my head "As a good family friend says Melina just BRING IT! Bring your title and your boyfriend I don't care just bring it and bring you're A game"

I throw the mic down as I walked back stage.

Later on randy was in his match against Dave as I was cheering randy on "Come on randy!"

Dave looked at me shaking his head as I pounded the mat, "Randy lets go randy" I got the fans cheering. Randy was down and Dave got out of the ring and started to stalk me I backed up right into the steps when Dave grabbed me up by the head kissing me, he set me on the steps "now shut up!"

I looked at him touching my lips, I got back into character I stepped up from the steps climbing to the top rope "Hey Batista" I called out making him turn around as I hit a hurricaruna on him, I quickly got out of the ring as randy set him up for the rko, I hit my hand on the mat screaming randy on.

I jumped in the ring as randy held his title over his head he pulled me to him leaning down kissing me, this time I was sure there was something more then just for show in this kiss, I moaned I couldn't help but kiss him back, I slowly pulled away looking at him we climbed out of the ring and we walked back stage.

I lost my match thank to interference from Johnny nitro which wasn't planned, Dave was pissed and freaking out cause I hurt my neck a little.

Paul was checking it out "I think you just pulled a muscle princess"

I nodded rubbing it as Dave came into the room he walked over to me hugging me "are you ok?"

I nodded my head "yea Paul thinks I just pulled a muscle"

Paul tossed me an ice pack before leaving the room I put it on the back of my neck as Dave hugged me rubbing the top of my head.

"Baby you mind if we skip dinner, im in a lot of pain and tired"

"Its ok we can get room service you ready?"

I nodded my head as we headed to the hotel. I fell asleep in the car, I felt Dave carrying me into the room and laying both of us down on the bed.


	15. unleashing the animale

Chapter fifth teen: Unleashing the animal

The next morning I went to my dr's everything was fine, well great I was a month pregnant I was shopping in the baby section just to get something of how I would tell Dave, I smiled seeing a little yellow onsie that could go for a girl or boy that said "I love my daddy"

I bought that and then headed to the arena, I couldn't help but smile the whole there, I got to the arena getting the little blue bag with the onsie in it and my purse getting out of the car, I walked into the arena smiling at everyone I stopped a sound tech guy "hey have you seen Dave?"

"Yea Mrs. Batista I think his in his locker room"

I smiled nodding my head heading towards his locker room, I opened the door and what I saw instantly took the smile off of my face I slammed the door shut "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I asked looking at Melina sitting on Daves lap half naked and them in a lip lock.

"Angel"

I put my hand over my mouth feeling sick as Melina quickly put her shirt back on Dave came to me putting his hand on my waist I shoved him pretty hard "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" I throw the bag at him and took off from the locker room, with Dave behind me calling my name I ran right into pauls chest.

"Whoa whoa what's going on?"

I started to cry as Dave caught up to me "angel can we talk privately?"

I shook my head "No I swear I will scream get away from me now"

Paul put his arms around me "what is going on"

"I caught Dave with Melina"

Paul looked at Dave and I could see the fire in his eyes I grabbed his arm "Paul don't"

Dave looked at me his eyes saying it all, I shook my head trying to calm myself down but I couldn't Paul picked me up and carried me to his locker room before stopping and telling Dave "don't fucking come near her or I will rip your god damn throat out"

I cried into Pauls chest, he sat me down on his couch randy walked in seeing me crying "what's going on?"

"Angel caught Dave with Melina"

Randy walked out the door I jumped up running after him I got him right when he go to Dave.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN"

Dave shook his head "man stay out of this this is between me and my wife"

I grabbed Randy's arm "randy please don't come on"

Dave grabbed my arm "I want to talk to you"

"Dave let go of me"

A crowd was surrounding around us as Dave let go and I shoved randy away from Dave I leaned against a wall crying randy put his arms around me.

"I want my daddy" I said in between sobs randy got Paul to come and get me.

Randy's POV

I watched Paul take her and sighed I wanted to hit Dave for doing this to her what the hell was his problem, I got my cell phone dialing marks number.

"Hello?" came his grouchy sounding reply

"Mark this is randy you need to get to angel now"

"Why what's going on?"

"She caught Dave with Melina and now she's historical"

"Im on my way"

Daves POV

I watched her walk off with Randy god why did I do this im so stupid, I just hurt the women I love I love her more then I ever thought I could love angie, and I fucked it up, I hit the wall making people scream and jump.

I walked back into my locker room seeing the bag she threw at me I opened and got even more mad at myself after seeing the little onsie that said I love my daddy, she was having a baby my baby and I was doing her so wrong, and she was going to wrestler tonight, I know her she's not going to stop this match now she's not going to say a word about the baby just to get her hands on Melina, oh shit Melina's a dead women if angel gets her hands on her.

I hit the wall again sitting down on the couch. I deiced to call her.

Angels POV

Paul had me breathing in a bag my cell phone went off it was Dave I silenced it I had to focus on calming me down for the baby.

I went to make up to see if Jan couldn't help with my puffy eyes, by now everyone knew Jan hugged me "are you ok?"

"Im just happy I get to wrestle her tonight" only me and Dave knew I was pregnant that's if he even looked in the bag and the doctor said I could still wrestle for only a couple more weeks there was no way I was letting any one know I was pregnant tonight so they could stop this match.

I put on my wrestling out fit which was a neon pink short shorts and a matching tank top my hair was on top of my head Jan looked at me "you go get her girl"

I nodded walking out putting my arm pads on when I ran right into what felt like a brick wall I looked up and saw my dad and the tears came again "this hurts so bad daddy"

"I know shh?"

"Im not stopping this match it's with her"

My dad nodded as he hugged me I wiped my eyes "Jan will kill me if I mess my make up again"

He laughed as I had to go to the curtain I walked up taking a drink of water I saw Dave "Please just tell me you'll talk to me"

"Go away"

"Fine you're not wrestling Im telling Vince right now!"

I grabbed his arm "Don't you dare make me hold this anger in David"

"Just tell me you'll talk to me then"

"Fine"

He nodded as he walked away I walked to the ring with my eyes fixed on Melina, she had this smirk, that just made me want to smack her even more.

I got in the ring and speared her this wasn't a wrestling match this was a fight, I punched her repataltly, until Johnny nitro came running out giving me a neck breaker, the fans were confused when Dave came running out to save me, and then randy.

Randy helped me up as I clung to him looking at Dave "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Randy stay the fuck out of it"

"No fuck you man I fucking told not to fuck this up"

I looked at randy "Randy please don't do this here in front of thousands of people"

I was actually I very private person I hated the fact that by the morning everyone will know this. We walked to the back I went and got dressed and found my dad he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

'where you staying?"

"I don't know"

"your going to stay with me I got a hotel room I have to leave first thing I just needed to know your okay and is going to be okay, get your stuff he gives you any problems call me"

I nodded my head as I headed towards our hotel in my car, I sighed I knew Dave would be there and I would have to talk to him.

I walked into the hotel it was dark maybe I lucked out I turned on the light and saw Dave I jumped a little looking at him, he was just looking at me he stood up walking to me "Don't Dave don't touch me"

He nodded "I wanna talk about this"

I nodded my anger was kicking in now "Fine how was she?"

Dave looked at me confused, I put my hands on my hips "you heard me how was she just as good as you remembered or better?"

"She's nothing to me angel"

"Apparently she's something if she's worth jeopardizing our marriage and your second marriage might end for the same thing the first one did with the same exact person what is that?" I said grabbing a Book throwing it at him.

"Ow! Stop it angel cant we talk about this like adults"

I sighed sitting down thinking; Dave sat down next to me "What?"

"Im hungry I haven't ate all day or night"

He nodded "you want some pizza?"

"Yea"

He ordered pizza and we just sat there staring at each other until it came we saliently ate, there was one piece left "you can have it" I told him he nodded taking it he looked at me when he was finished he looked at me "so?"

"So what?"

"Are we going to talk about this or are you going to run, im willing to fight for us if you are"

I sighed running my hands throw my hair "I don't know Dave"

I stood up "I think I need to get going"

Dave stood up putting his hands on my waist "no you cant angel, I need you, I need your loving heart and smile in the morning, I need you arms around me when I sleep, I need the smell of your shampoo every morning I need you" he put his hand on my stomach "I need us and our baby" as I held back the tears I pushed him away.

"No Dave I need some time to think, you are someone I never thought would hurt me, and now when I close my eyes all I see is you and her together"

I went and got my bag Dave stopped me leaning down kissing me I pulled away he looked at me "I love you"

I just walked out of the door and went to my dad's hotel room, I sighed sitting down on the bed my dad came and hugged me.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know daddy this hurts so bad I didn't think someone could ever hurt someone like this"

"Well I'll support anything you do but only you can make this decision take some time off go home sit and think"

"Thank you daddy"

He nodded as I laid down I sighed grabbing my cell phone walking to the patio "hey"

"Hey" I heard him say "how you holding up?"

I sighed "I don't know I've never felt this way before apart of me didn't want to leave him tonight and when he would try to touch me it took everything in me to pull away randy what would you do?"

"I don't know baby doll that's up to you sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning ok?"

"Alright" I hung up the phone and walked back seeing my dad asleep I smiled laying down next to him going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up seeing my dad was gone I had a note telling me he had to catch his plane for smack down and that he loves me no matter what I do, I sighed grabbing a t-shirt I realized it was daves it still smelt like him, I put it on along with a pair of shorts I grabbed my stuff I needed to talk to Vince.

I got to the arena and everyone was staring at me, I hate this once the whole company found something out this is what people got.

I walked to Vince locker room knocking on the door, he yelled come in and I walked in.

"Mrs. Batista how are you?"

I nodded my head sitting "Im alright I was wondering if I could take a few days off?"

"I figured you would want to, yes that's fine be back for next weeks raw"

"Also I can't wrestle for awhile"

"Well how long?"

"Eight months"

Vince smiled "Oh ok sure we'll figure something out"

I got up hugging Vince walking out of his office, Trish came up to me "how you holding up sweetie"

"Well my husband cheated on me with the biggest skank in this company and o to top it all of im a month pregnant"

Trish's mouth dropped "oh my god I want to say congratlions but I don't know if you want to hear that does Dave know"

I nodded as we walked to the catering we sat down "Im going home for the rest of the week, I think im going to ask Vince to put me on smack down, I cant be around him or her, its to much right now"

Trish nodded "sweetie I don't want to see you go but I don't want to see you go to jail for killing her either we both laughed I wrestle her tonight I'll put a extra chick kick in there for you"

I smiled hugging Trish "thanks, I think I should let Dave know im leaving"

She nodded as I stood up walking to Dave's locker room, I knocked hearing a muffled come in I walked in and saw him he looked like shit, and I bit my lip "hey"

He stood up "hey"

"Um I just wanted to let you know im going home for the rest of the week"

He nodded standing in front of me, I looked at his eyes, and it looked like he had been crying "have you been crying?"

He nodded his head yes "I don't know why I did that, Melina is nothing but a skank, I just baby I love you and I don't want to lose you please tell me when you get back we'll be ok?"

I bit my lip "I cant because Im going to ask to be transferred to smack down when I get back, right now I don't know about us but I do know I cant be around her or you it hurts to much"

I saw tears in his eyes "Im so sorry I hurt you"

I just nodded "I got to get going"

He just nodded "I love you"

I closed my eyes and opened them "I love you to"

I turned around and walked out of the room I walked to Randy's locker room walking in he saw me I hugged him and started to cry " Im going home for the rest of the week"

He nodded "whatever you feel is best for you"

I nodded my head and left his locker room I for some reason wanted to see Dave, right now I don't know why but I went back to his locker room the door was cracked and I could hear people talking

"Melina look no it's done, I love angel and im going to prove it to her"

"But Dave come on why did you come to me then? Back to me?"

"The first time I was drunk and the other two times Melina I don't know why, I don't but I know I love angel and she's leaving now because of this I fucked up with angie and im not going to do it again now get out of my locker room"

I hid behind the wall as she stormed off smiling I knocked on Dave's door "what now?" he said answering it he smiled "oh hey I thought you were someone else what's up?

"Um nothing I have nothing else to do right now and I was wondering my cell phone is dead if I could use yours to get a ticket?"

He smiled letting me in handing his phone, I sat down calling the airline "hi this is Angel Batista and I need a ticket from Arizona to Houston Texas….yea sorry phoenix…….that late there's no early ones?...no alright that's fine…..yea that card…. Okay thank you"

I smiled hanging up his phone handing it to him "thank you"

He nodded we stood there quietly "Well im going to go get some lunch some where im starving and I have to get my vitiams I didn't get to get them yesterday"

"How far along" Dave asked looking at my stomach

I put my hand on my stomach "a month"

"So no matter what we're having a baby?" he said getting the onsie I had bought yesterday

I smiled "yea" he stepped towards me handing me the onsie, I took it and he put his hand on my stomach smiling "what do you want it to be?"

"A boy"

He smiled "me to"

He bent down hugging me at the waist and then came back up to where his face was right next to mine, I hesitated for a moment and then kissed him, I couldn't help I didn't want to I felt him kiss me back as we made it to the couch he put on hand in my hair and the other on my stomach, I moaned as he started to pull away I grabbed his the back of his head kissing him again finally we pulled away and just stared at each other.

I stood up "Im sorry this isn't right I got to go"

I quickly walked out and felt someone's hand on my arm I turned around seeing Melina I glared at her "get the fuck away from me now!"

She smirked "Angel why all the hospitality?"

I slapped her as she went to slap me back Dave stepped between us "move it now!"

She glared at me and stormed off Dave grabbed my arm walking me out to my car "you can't be fighting angel for the baby"

I sighed nodding my head "I know"

He nodded "Okay well let me know when your back and stuff ok?"

I nodded my head "I love you" I told him putting my hand on his check he smiled leaning in kissing me "I love you to"

I got in my car and took off.


	16. trying to get things straight

Chapter six teen: trying to get things straight

I was driving to the arena, the only person besides my family that I had talked to was randy and Vince, he thinks me going to smack down might be good, I guess Melina was spreading it around that the reason why I wasn't there was because I was afraid of her, I smiled when randy told me Dave told everyone I wasn't around because I was pregnant and needed to get my thoughts straight not because im afraid of her.

I was at the arena I smiled putting my hand on the small bump already forming, I had horrible morning sickness, I walked into the arena holding my bag I smiled waving at everyone I deiced I was going to come back with my head held high because no matter what I am angel Callaway the undertakers daughter.

I walked to Vince's office knocking on the door he yelled come in I smiled coming in he got up hugging me Paul and Stephanie was in there.

Stephanie went to hug me but didn't have time as Paul hugged me tightly touching my tummy "feel the little bump already"

I smiled nodding my head "So you ready for tonight?" Vince asked

I smiled "oh yea Vince I am"

"I got to go find randy I promised I would come and see him when I got here and then I got to see Dave"

Everyone nodded Paul made me leave my bag as I left I laughed rolling my eyes.

I snuck up behind randy tickling his side he jumped "what the hell man! Angel!"

He smiled hugging me he smiled at my stomach "gain some weight yet?" he laughed when I slapped him.

"I got to go you know where Dave is?"

"Yea but I must warn you Angie and the girls are here, but they're all in his locker room"

I nodded my head, I headed to Daves locker room I took a deep breath in as I knocked on the door, Dave swung it open and smiled hugging me when he saw me "hey"

I smiled he put his hand on my stomach "wow you already have a little tummy going on"

I smiled "yea well im almost two months actually so"

We walked in the girls came and gave me a hug as Angie glared at me I sat down.

"So im finally going to be a big sister?" oliva asked

I smiled "yea"

"Finally I get to kick some butt" everyone but Angie laughed

"Um well I got to go I just wanted to let your dad know I was here"

They all nodded as I got up Dave stood up "Angie I'll be right back"

He walked out to the hall with me "so the rumor is you are going to go to smack down"

"Yea Vince is going to make me Eddie's manger through the pregnancy"

"Why can't you do that here on raw?"

I sighed "Dave I can't im sorry I think a separation trail for me to figure things out will be good, right now if you and I jumped right back it wouldn't be good Dave, I don't trust you and that's the important thing we will need"

He nodded again putting his hand on my stomach "so when you going?"

I put my hand over his "Um well tonight's my last raw Randy's going to dump me cause his going heel the whole unwanted pregnant ex girlfriend thing, and then im going to get traded to smack down and some how Eddie and I are going to be a team"

Dave nodded his head putting his forehead against mine I looked up at him "I love you angel baby"

"I love you" he moved away.

"I got to go get dressed and stuff"

He smiled looking at what I was wearing "yea nice clothes" he laughed I had on his hockey jersey and his red and black basketball shorts I laughed

"Shut up most of my clothes don't fit now"

I smiled as he went back into his locker room and walked away getting dressed I smiled hugging Jan "Oh Im going to miss you!"

She laughed handing me a bag "This is your outfit tonight and you can keep the outfit I did so it will last you through you whole pregnancy"

I smiled opening it, it was a pair of white stretch pants with angel in neon pink written on the side and a black tank top I smiled hugging her "thank you"

"Well lets get you looking glamorous!" we both laughed I went and got dressed and then she did my hair and make up, she curled my hair pining it up I smiled

"Im going to go I want to see Dave real quick I need to get some stuff from him"

She nodded as I walked to Daves locker room I knocked as he yelled come in I walked in smiling "hey do you happen to have my little blue bag with all my jewerely in it?"

He nodded getting in his bag I had him hold it because I always lost it he handed it to me. "Thank you"

"No problem" It was just us I looked around.

"Where are the girls?"

"They went to get something to eat" I nodded

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't feel like it, here sit down"

I laughed as he made me sit down I went through my bag grabbing the diamond necklace Dave bought for me "can you put this on for me?"

He smiled "yea"

He sat behind me holding my hair up putting the necklace on, he bent down kissing my neck making me get chills. He came around to where he was facing me kissing me I moaned, god I wanted him so much it was killing me I couldn't even sleep in our bed, I put my hands underneath his shirt on his stomach I always loved his stomach, he pulled away getting up locking the door and coming back I pushed him off "Jan will kill me if I messed my hair up before I went out there tonight"

He grunted "you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"What about your girls?"

"Angie will be here until tomorrow"

I smiled "I'd love to then" he smiled as I got up

He hugged me "I love you so much" I smiled nodding my head.

"I love you to"

I un-locked the door walking out, I went to go to see randy I smiled walking into our locker room "so this is the last time we'll share a locker room"

He smiled "yea I know by the way you look hot"

I smiled at him "thanks" I sat down next to him leaning on him "im going to miss you"

"Im going to miss you to"

Later that night it was the scene of me telling randy I was pregnant…

"Randy baby"

"What angel im busy"

"Um I took this test"

"And it showed you don't have a brain?" he chuckled

"No im pregnant"

Randy stopped what he was doing and looked at me "really"

"yea" he leaned in and kissed me, he was supposed to be a peck but randy made sure it was passionate I couldn't help but kiss him back I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, he put his hand on my little bump and laid me back on the couch, I moaned out.

The camera guys yelled cut and randy didn't stop kissing me, I pulled away staring at him as the camera crew left.

"What the hell was that?"

"Im not going to say im sorry I have wanted to do that since I first saw you"

"Randy im married"

"Yea to a man who was having an affair what three four months after you guys got married?"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I slapped randy "fuck you randy"

"Angel" randy called out as I stormed out of his locker room and into Daves I sat down on his couch he looked at me "Um the show is going you shouldn't be in here"

'I don't care randy pissed me off and there's cameras in Trish's and Pauls rooms all night so your was the only place"

"Glad to know im your last resort, why did randy piss you off"

I sighed "nothing really he just made a mean comment"

Dave nodded his head sitting down next to me "was it about you guys kissing after the cameras stopped rolling?"

I looked at him "sort of"

He sighed "so I know why randy kept kissing you, why didn't you stop kissing him?"

I sighed "I don't know Dave"

He shook his head finishing taping his hands I looked at him standing up "what?"

"Well you don't know"

"Well what about your affair?"

I rolled my eyes "Im going I have to get dumped on air what a wonderful week, my husband cheats on me, and I get dumped on and off air FUCKING GREAT" I stormed out and went to sit in catering by myself……….

Randy had dumped me on air and of course I did the whole crying thing, for once the tears were real all I had to do was close my eyes.

The show was over and I was saying bye to everyone, me and Trish were hugging as she pulled away crying "you call me and take care of that little baby"

I smiled nodding my head, I waved bye to everyone else, I was staying with Paul and Stephanie tonight and leaving tomorrow after noon, I walked to my car and saw randy, and I opened the trunk putting my bag in it looking at him.

"Im sorry"

I nodded sighing "me to"

He hugged me "Im not going to lie to you angel, I still love you, I always have your wedding my speech I lied out of my ass I wasn't happy for Dave, I was mad and jealous of Dave"

I sighed rubbing my forehead "Randy I wish I could tell I love you to but right now I don't know how I feel, im still married to Dave and at this moment I don't know what im going to do that's why im going to smack down"

He nodded his head "that's cool baby doll I can respect that, Im going to miss you so much, you be good over at smack down any one gives you shit you send them my way"

I smiled watching him walk away, my phone started to ring it was Dave, I blew a breath of air out before answering "hello" I said getting in my car.

"Hey you still want to go to dinner with me?"

I bit my lip "yea where at?"

"Where are you?"

"The parking lot of the arena"

"I'll meet you there in a minute"

I hung up my phone getting out of my car leaning against, I saw Dave in his pinstripe pants and a white muscle shirt, I moaned god he looked hot.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You want to follow me or I can give you a ride and bring you back for your car"

"I'll ride with you" I said smiling as we walked to his rental, he opened my door for me and helped me in.

We started to drive my cell went off right when Dave went to go say something "hey Paul…yea I can do that…no um im heading to dinner with Dave. Paul shut up…okay but I'll do it. Its okay. Love you to bye"

I sighed hanging up the phone Dave looked at me "what did Paul want?"

"Oh him and steph wanted to go to dinner later when she gets done with the scripts so he wanted to know if I'd baby-sit for them"

Dave nodded "I take it his not happy with me?"

I laughed "nope I sighed I love babysitting that little girl im going to miss her, I need the practice"

"You'll be a good mother, Angel," Dave said, glancing over at me for a split second.

"Because I've seen you take care of Oliva and you are really good with her," Dave said, smiling.

"Yeah but I don't have to live with her and you know do all the stuff that Angie does," I told him looking at him.

"Angel, don't be so hard on yourself, I know you'll be a great mother, you just have that special personality that ensures me that you will," Dave said.

I smiled adoringly at Dave. He always knew the right thing to say to me to make me feel better about anything and everything. That's what I liked about him.

"Dave, you're the bestest friend I've ever had," I told him sincerely.

He smiled at me. He loved hearing those words come out of her mouth. He felt the same way but he also knew he fucked up and had to show her she can trust him again "You're mine too, angel," Dave said, reaching his hand over and taking Mine.

Dave looked at the stoplight and noticed it was green and he began to drive again. He drove to the next stop light which just turned red.

"Just my luck today huh?" Dave joked looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I find out that my wife isn't going to be on the same show as me granted my fault and I hit every red light possible," he teased.

"Well I know your going to miss me, you're a big old softy" I said jokingly

"How do you know I'm a big softy?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because you snuggle with me every night, that's how I know," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

He grinned. But she liked to be cuddled with and he didn't mind it either; especially if it was with her.

"I do believe it's you that likes to snuggle," he teased and poked my ribs lightly.

"So, you snuggle right back," I said, squirming a little at the poke.

"I suppose I do but that's only because you're too damn cute when you sleep," he grinned at me.

"I know but do you want to know the difference between me and you?" I asked, flintily.

"What's that?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I'm cute all the time and you're only cute when you're sleeping," I teased with a flirty smile on my face.

"Ha-ha," he grinned.

I sat in the passenger's seat, as Dave drove to the restaurant.

"Where we going?" I asked looking at him

"It's a surprise" he said his eyes on the road.

"Please tell me" I said whiney and giving him my famous puppy pouty face

"No and stop giving me that look, angel," he said, avoiding looking at her for fear that he might tell her.

"Why? Is it making you weaker so you will tell me where you're taking me?" I asked, hopefully.

"Ha-ha, no," he said.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the window. I heard him chuckle and then turn the radio on. I glanced at him then looked away quickly.

"You're trying so hard to ignore me aren't you, angel," he chuckled and I shot him a soft glare.

"I'm not ignoring you," I said, looking at him and smiling at him.

"Really?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yup," I said with a slight sigh.

we rode in silence for awhile, I wasn't sure of what to say as I was still anticipating the arrival to the mystery restaurant and this seemed right but then again it shouldn't I should be mad at him and hate him, I was still mad at him but it came in waves, right now I was fine.

"I want the baby to have your eyes, Dave," I said out of nowhere.

"Really? Why's that?" he asked as he pulled into a parking lot.

"I've always loved your eyes they're so deep and I don't know I feel like when I look into them I feel like I can see your soul," I said with a shrug as he parked.

Dave looked over at me and smiled. To him, she was beautiful in anything. Hell, she didn't have to take off her hoodie and she would still look better than any of the Divas did in their lingerie that they paraded around so much in.

He got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened the door for me and took my hand, helping me out.

"Why thank you, Mr. Batista," I giggled as I stepped out.

"You're welcome Ms. Batista," he smirked at me and then took my hand.

I blushed a little at his touch. I was used to him touching me but it was amazing what a small touch could do to me.

I looked at the restaurant and put my hand over my mouth, he took me to the same place he proposed to me, I looked at him as he put his arm around me.

"Well I feel special; you know how to make me feel special"

"Well, maybe this girl is special all on her own," he said, charmingly.

"Of course," I said with a grin.

We stayed at the restaurant for an hour, eating and talking about the baby. We had talked mainly about baby names, and we agreed on none

The next morning I woke up regretting last night, not dinner but after dinner, I took a deep breath blowing it out, Dave and I had sex, I didn't mean to it was just the restaurant, and how much we were getting along, I shook my head as I saw the time I had to get to the arena to get my ticket and hopefully with out seeing Dave.

I got to the arena and picked up my ticket, I smiled grabbing my script I was reading it heading out of the arena when I smacked right into what felt like a wall, I looked up and saw Dave and they huge hickey I left on his neck last night, I closed my eyes.

"Hey you" he said smiling

"Hey"

"Where you going?"

"No where I was just reading my script steph gave me for smack down"

He nodded hugging me "when you got to go?"

"Well my plane leaves at three but I have to be there at two" I nodded looking around

"Are you ok?"

"Um yea I got to go though I have a gazillion things to do before I leave see ya"

I quickly walked away as Dave watched me confused and hurt. I walked out of raws arena and headed towards my flight to smack down and to a new start.


	17. Wrestlemaina

Chapter seventeen: Wrestlmania

I was about six months along now, it was wrestle mania, Dave and I had file the papers, he had messed around with Melina again, after we had an agurement, I couldn't take the hurt so the next morning I filed for the divorce the only time we would talk or see each other was at my doctors apts, we had just found out my baby was a boy, I smiled putting my hand on my stomach, you could defiantly tell I was pregnant.

Eddie and I hit it off really well and he was such a saint! I don't know how many nights he would hold me while I cried over Dave and this whole mess, it was killing me, I didn't even want to be here tonight because Dave would be here.

I walked into the arena with chavo and Eddie, they wouldn't let me even carry my bags, I saw Melina and my blood started to boil I couldn't wait to get this kid out of me so I could whip her ass.

I smiled telling Eddie I was going to go see some of my raw friends.

I walked over to where Paul was hugging him "look at you; you know what it is yet?"

I smiled "it's a boy"

Paul smiled "oh that's defiantly what you need a little boy"

I laughed shaking my head I heard a little girl squall and I turned around seeing oliva she came running up to me with Dave behind her I bent down hugging her.

I stood up looking at Dave, god this broke my heart, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, I wasn't supposed to be pregnant with my soon to be ex husbands baby, he were supposed to spend the rest of lives together, he promised me, I felt the anger boil up "Hey oliva I got to go talk to my friend ok? I'll see you later"

I took off I couldn't be around him it just made me want to scream at him and hit him why did he have to do this? I was right to where I thought I could trust him again.

I heard someone call my name and I turned around seeing randy, I closed my eyes trying to get the tears to go away, I took a deep breath opening my eyes smiling "hey you"

He smiled hugging me "how are you?"

"I'm good"

He raised an eyebrow, I sighed putting my hand on my stomach as I felt a sharp pain, I had been getting them all morning I blew a breath of air out breathing throw the pain, randy looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"I keep getting these pains, im sure it's nothing"

"Maybe you should get checked out just be safe"

"Its okay randy my doctor told me to except this"

He nodded "okay I got to go I'll see you later?"

I smiled nodding my head as he walked away, I walked around the corner to see Dave I smiled and kept walking

"Angel!" I heard him call out I stopped and looked at him

"What?" I said rudely

"Never mind"

I rolled my eyes walking away I felt the tears coming, I walked into the locker room I shared with Eddie and chavo I saw both of them, Eddie saw my face and came and hugged me "why is it so hard Eddie, why cant I just hate him like I want to?"

"I don't know sweetie, your hearts not ready to let go" Eddie said as he pulled away smiling at me "we got to go to the meeting you okay?"

I nodded wiping the tears "yea it'd probably be easier if I wasn't pregnant and all emotional"

Him and chavo laughed putting their arms around my shoulders as we walked into the meeting room I sat next to Eddie he put his arm around my shoulder as I leaned my head on his shoulder, I saw Dave look at us and fire in his eyes.

"Angel" Vince said

I looked at him "yea?"

"Tonight im going to have you "fake" labor to get Eddie the win you know distract rey"

I smiled nodding my head "yea I can do that" I said putting my hand on my stomach.

Vince went on saying what he wanted down tonight for the show an hour later we were all dismissed as I went to walk out I felt someone grab my arm I looked and saw Dave, as he pulled me to the side.

'What was that?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"With Eddie?"

I rolled my eyes "Dave not like I have to explain shit to you but Eddie and I are just friends I was upset and he was comforting me, his married and his loyal to his wife, you know that little promise he made to his wife to be with her forever till death do him part, yea well his keeping his promise unlike some people" I winced as I felt another pain, I put my hand on my stomach this time the pain felt stronger then the last ones I have got.

Dave looked at me concerned "are you ok?"

I looked at him "I keep getting these sharp pain, I think its just Braxton hicks just this one hurt worse"

He nodded his head "come on im going to walk you to your locker room you need to sit and time these just in case okay?"

I just nodded as he put his hand on my lower back walking with me, we stayed quiet the whole we got to my locker room I just walked into the room not saying anything to him, I couldn't I was to mad.

I sat down as Eddie looked at me smiling "you ready?"

"Yea Eddie im ready"

I got up and got my outfit which was an maternity sized leather pants that had angel written down the side and a white tank top I put my hair up in a high pony tail, I walked out of the bathroom grabbing my chunky boots and putting them on.

"Im going to go see my dad"

Eddie nodded his head, he was getting himself ready, I smiled walking out of our locker room, I was looking around for my dad I smiled seeing him talking to the crew tech, I went and hugged him.

"Hey how you doing angel baby?" my dad asked as we started walking

"Im alright"

My dad nodded "how's my grandson"

I didn't want to tell my dad about the pains he would make me go and get them checked out "his doing good" I smiled putting my hand on my stomach.

"You see Dave?"

"Yea we stopped going into his locker room I sighed sitting down god daddy why is this so hard? Why can't I just hate him like normal women?" I asked as I felt my baby boy kick

"You can't hate him because I raised you better then that, and you still love him sweetie, you never know maybe you two might work it out and that's why this is hard for you"

"I don't think so daddy I can't trust him and if I can't trust him how can we make it work"

"Maybe someday you'll learn to re-trust him"

I just nodded my head, my dad was mad at Dave but he was one of the few people that didn't let his anger blind him, he knew this was my life and whatever choice I made I knew he would support me.

I smiled standing up "Well I'm going to go the shows about to start"

My dad hugged me "you be careful out there tonight"

"I will you to"

He smiled as I walked out of his locker room, I bent over wincing in pain again, now I was getting worried, I bit my lip deciding if this got worse through out the night then I would go and get checked out.

I got Eddie his win over Rey, I hate being mean to Rey Rey I love this guy he was awesome.

I sat back watching Dave's and Paul's match, every time Paul would get Dave good I would wince putting my hand on my stomach. I knew Paul was happy to wrestle Dave, Paul was pretty pissed at him over this, I had begged Paul not to be I told him this was my problem with Dave not anyone else's but Paul has always been protective of me.

Towards the end of the match I kept getting the pain quicker and longer, I sat back my dad and uncle looking at me concerned

"Daddy I need to go to the hospital"

My dad nodded jumping up, I got the pain again now they were about two minutes apart "I can't go I got to let Dave know"

"Angel I'll stay here and right after his match I'll let him know ok?'' my uncle told me I just nodded this pain was getting too much I'd rather go through twenty table then this.

My dad picked me up carrying me out to his truck he carefully set me in the passenger seat and quickly got in driving.

"Angel how long as this been going on?"

"All day but the last twenty minutes its gotten worse"

My dad nodded.

Dave POV

I was coming through the curtain when I saw glen he came up to me

"Hey man mark just took angel to the hospital she's having bad pains"

"Still? I told her to watch them damnit alright"

I took off to my locker room I quickly changed and ran to the parking lot hauling ass to the hospital.

ANGELS POV

They had me in a room I was just told I was in active labor and I was having contractions, my dad was sitting right next to me holding my hand, I wanted to see Dave no scratch that I needed to see him.

I closed my eyes as I heard the door open "hey"

I opened my eyes seeing Dave, my dad stood up "I'm going to go get some coffee now that Dave is here okay sweetie?" I nodded my head as my dad kissed me on my forehead, Dave sat where he was.

"I'm in labor" I said trying not to cry I was so scared I felt Dave take my hand holding it

"Hey look at me" he told me, I looked at him

"I have broken almost every promise I have made to you, but I promise you everything is going to be okay our son is going to be fine you are going to be just fine"

I looked at him "I hate this Dave"

"What's that?" he asked me, I could see in his eyes he was scared

"This I hate wanting to hate you, I hate not having control over anything anymore, and I hate this angry bitter person im becoming"

"You have every right to hate me sweetie, I haven't been that great of a man lately"

I just nodded my head as another contraction hit Dave stood up breathing with me as the doctor came in to check me "is this the dad?"

"Yes this is my husband"

The doctor nodded checking me "Okay well you are dilated to six your going very quickly I except this baby to be here in the next two hours, I need you to just rest im going to get an eperdierel in you so you cant feel all this pain ok sweetheart?"

I just nodded my head scared what would happen to my son being this early, I felt like this was my fault for getting so stressed.

Two hours later Dave was getting scrubbed up my dad kissed my forehead "it'll be okay butterfly, I'll be right out in the hallway" he left the room.

I looked at Dave grabbing his hand I pulled him down and kissed him, I just needed to feel him kiss me, I felt better feeling him kiss me back, he pulled away smiling at me he kissed my fore head as the doctor told me to start pushing.

Fifth teen minutes later at midnight I brought my son into this world, I got to hold him for a couple of minutes before they rushed off with him, he was beautiful, and he had dark hair and my hazel eyes.

Four hours later my son left this world and took my heart with him.


	18. Trying to get back

Chapter eighteen: trying to get back.

It had been two months since I lost my son, I couldn't get back to me I went to work and back to my hotel, I didn't hang out hell I couldn't tell you when was the last time I smiled.

I put mine and Daves divorce on hold, he seemed happy about it; I just couldn't handle that after the baby.

I sighed tonight was my first wrestling match it was Armageddon and tomorrow was the start of the draft, I really didn't care, Eddie watched me warm up he sighed bending down next to me.

"Sweetie you gota smile I know this is hard for you but if keep acting like this your never going to heal"

I looked at Eddie and sighed "Eddie I just feel like its my fault I was always so stressed over Dave and that whole day I was having contractions I should've just went in early then what I did maybe they could've done something about it stopped it from happening"

Eddie hugged me "sweetie this is just gods will nothing you could've done could've stop this tragedy from happening"

I just nodded as a sound tech came in telling me it was time to go on I wanted to go out there by myself for my first match back.

I got up and walked out to the hall way, I saw Dave and Paul standing and talking I didn't want to see either one of them I couldn't handle it.

They both called my name but I kept walking to the curtain, I took a drink of water and started to jump up and down swinging my arms back and forth trying to get ready I felt someone put there hand on my arm I stopped and turned around seeing Dave.

"Good luck"

I smiled at him as my new music played it was survivor- eye of the tiger

Risin up  
back on the street  
did my time took my chances  
went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
just a man and his will to survive  
so many times  
it happens too fast  
you trade your passion for glory  
don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
you must fight just to keep them alive

I came running out to the fans cheering me hard, I smiled at the fans and started walking down the ramp I was wrestling Michelle McCool.

It's the eye of the tiger  
its the cream of the fight  
risin up to the challenge of our rivals  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face  
out in the heat  
hanging tough  
stayin hungry  
the stack the odds still we take to the street  
for the kill with the skill to survive...

It's the eye of the tiger  
its the cream of the fight  
risin up to the challenge of our rivals  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Risin up  
straight to the top  
had the guts got the glory  
went the distance now I'm not gonna stop  
just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
its the cream of the fight  
risin up to the challenge of our rivals  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger...  
The eye of the tiger...  
The eye of the tiger...

I walked down to the ring, they had Michelle and I fueding, I climbed into the ring my eyes fixing on her, everyone said when I did this I looked just like my dad, I didn't know to take that as an insult of complement.

We had a pretty good match we walked through the curtain Michelle hugged me "good job girly" she told me I just smiled hugging her back Paul and Dave we're at the curtain getting ready for their match Paul just grabbed me by the waist hugging me "I called you"

I nodded "Sorry I was getting you know ready for my match"

He just nodded letting go of me as his music started I watched him go out, I looked at Dave and started to walk away.

"Hey we need to talk" he said

"Alright I'll meet you after your match" he nodded starting to walk away I called out to him he turned around looking at me "be careful please"

He smiled "always"

I smiled, him and Paul were having they're final match, and it was hell in the cell.

I stood at the curtain watching the match wincing every time Dave got hit to hard, randy came behind me "who you watching?" he asked smirking I sighed

"Hey randy"

"Whatcha doing tonight" randy asked

"Um Dave wants to talk to me"

"About?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know why?" I asked him now looking at him

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight"

"Um maybe after Dave and I talk" I said focusing back to Daves match wincing seeing him go through the cage.

"Alright well just call me when you know ok?"

I turned looking at randy smiling "Alright I will"

He smiled at me walking away; I heard the bell ring and blew out a breath of relief sticking my head a little out of the curtain seeing Dave won

I watched Paul walk back I handed him a towel he smiled rubbing his hand in my hair walking away, next came Dave he stopped looking at me

"Was that you I kept seeing popping their head out looking"

I just nodded my head yes he smiled just staring at me "Um I have to go and clean up but do you want to meet in the garage?"

I nodded my head I was already changed, I was wearing a black skirt with a black tank top and a black huge hoody actually it was Randy's hoodie that I never returned to him.

I walked to my locker room seeing Eddie and chavo "hey if you guys want to go you can Dave wants to talk to me so I'll have him give me a ride"

Eddie and chavo nodded they went to walk by me when I stopped Eddie and hugged him "I'm sorry if I've been hard to deal with, but thank you Eddie for everything"

He smiled "you haven't been hard we understand you just went through a traumatic event in your life just remember to smile"

I smiled as Eddie smiled "see there you go baby girl you got it"

We both laughed as all three of us hugged, I would either share a room with them or my dad tonight it was with them cause Sara and Marcia was here.

I grabbed my bags and headed to the garage, I saw Dave already waiting and he had on a pair of black slacks and a black muscle shirt.

"Hey would you mind giving me a ride to the hotel?" I asked him

"Yea here let me get your bags"

I handed him my bags sticking my hands in the pocket on the front of the hoodie Dave opened my door for me I got in sitting I was nervous what if he wanted to coutnine the divorce I don't think I can handle that right now, I looked over at him as he drove, I didn't want to talk I wasn't sure if this was going to be good or bad, I got confused when we pulled into a park Dave got out waiting for I slowly got out following him over to the swings, he sat down on one, I sat down on the one next to him, I looked at him.

"So?" I asked him

He took a deep breath standing up he came behind me and started pushing me

"How have you been?"

"I'm not going to lie I haven't done good infact when you wished me good luck and I smiled that's the first time I have smiled since this happened"

"I'm so sorry; you didn't deserve that happing to you"

I just nodded my head I heard Dave sigh "so what do you want to do about us?"

I sighed stopping the swing I twisted it around facing him "I don't know Dave, im so angry with you but then again I just love you so much I just have so much going on in my head right now I can't fully decide what to do"

Dave bent down holding onto the chains "You know what tomorrow is?" he asked

"No I don't Dave why?"

"It's our one year wedding anniversary, and I thought maybe we could not try to be married but try to date each other again"

I bit my lip looking at him I smiled "Look smack down is doing this special thing on raw tomorrow for the draft, I'll let you know tomorrow okay?"

He smiled and leaned in kissing me he pulled away "you ready?"

I nodded as I got up walking with him to his car, he helped me in and we were on the way to the hotel.

"Hey remember when we went on our first date?" Dave asked smiling over at me

I laughed "oh god yes what a disaster!" I laughed

"Yea I know I didn't think so much could go wrong in one night" h e laughed

"yea lets see first you were two hours late and by the time you did show up I was in my jamies crying and I told you I stubbed my toe so you wouldn't know I was crying over you being late and then my dad and uncle came in while I was getting dressed and started to give you shit"

He laughed "yea and then we had to go to burglar king, and then the battery in my truck died"

I laughed "remember when you first kissed me? Oh god my dad freaked you out"

He laughed harder pulling into the hotel "Yea he just fucking showed up right when I was going up your shirt, how the hell does he do that?''

I laughed "I don't know" I got out of his rental going to the trunk with him he grabbed my bags handing them to me "SO I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said

He just nodded as I started to walk away I went to my room with Eddie and chavo I walked in both of them staring up at me from a video game I laughed "what?"

"Well you seem like your in a good mood" chavo said as I sat down in between them.

"I don't know"

"What" Eddie said as they got back to the game

"Well tomorrow Dave and I will be married for a year and he wants to try and date me again, and I don't know part of me wants to do it and then the other is saying now he'll just hurt you again"

"Well maybe you need to tell him that, or give him a second chance and see what happens remember that saying fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me there won't be a third right?"

I bit my lip "alright im going to go and see randy you two old wise men" I laughed walking out and to Randy's room I knocked on the door , he answered in nothing but grey sweats I looked at his body and pack up at him.

"Um hey wassup?"

He smiled stepping to the side letting me in his room we both sat down on the little couch

"So what did Dave want?"

"To get back together, but I don't know"

"Aw"

"So what's up randy?"

"Um well I wanted to talk to you about something but we don't have to tonight"

"No what?" I asked looking straight at him

Randy sighed "well Angel I was going to ask if tomorrow if you wanted to go out on a date with me"

I stared at him not saying anything, what was I supposed to do or say? Before I could say anything randy leaned over and kissed me I tried to fight it at first, I slowly leaned into it moaning I felt randy put his hand on the small of my back pulling me onto his lap I wrapped my arms around his neck he pulled away kissing my neck and chest, I leaned down kissing his neck.

He picked me up carrying me to his bed laying me down on it, he climbed on me kissing me again I moaned feeling him go up my shirt and bra, I suddenly shoved him off of me he looked at me confused.

"Randy no this isn't right no matter what im still married"

I got up and quickly walked out of his room I knew if I stayed and if he said the right thing it would've happened and then what?

I pulled my cell phone out "hey where are you? What room?" I hung my cell phone up and walked to his room. I took a deep breath and knocked, I looked up seeing Dave answer in basketball shorts, what is up with these guys and never wearing a shirt! He moved to the side letting me in I sighed I didn't know why I came here.

He sat down looking at me as I walked around I sighed sitting down next to him "um hey"

"Hey" he laughed "what's wrong?"

"Nothing well something no it's nothing"

He laughed putting his hand on my inner thigh, only Dave has done this to me it was weird, I smiled at his hand as he pulled me close to him moving his arm to around my shoulders.

"So what are you doing?" I asked him

"Waiting for my pizza to get here so I can eat and go to bed"

I nodded he stood up going to the bath room, someone knocked on the door Dave asked me to pay for it, his wallet was on the coffee table thing they had in this room I grabbed it opening it, I smiled when I saw the first picture was of me and him at our wedding I opened the door paying for his pizza I set it down on the coffee table still looking at the picture in daves wallet he walked out now with a white t-shirt on, he smiled seeing what I was looking at he sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders I looked at him.

"That was a good day huh?" I asked smiling

"Yea it was you looked so beautiful I couldn't wait to get you out of there" Dave said smiling

I laughed "yea remember when you asked me to marry you?"

"Yea"he said

"Yea that's like one of the sweetest things a guy has done for me" I smiled

"Yea well I had tried everything else I could think of and you kept saying no, way to shoot a guys pride down angel"

I laughed leaning against him "well I just wanted to know for sure that you was it for me"

He smiled looking at me "so is that what you're doing now?"

I sighed "I think so, and if after what I have to tell you you don't get to mad then I know, um I didn't mean for it to happen but randy and I made out tonight right before I called you."

I looked at Dave watching his face he looked at me and then stood up throwing the coffee table making me jump, he looked at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know why he asked me out I stayed quiet in shock and he kissed me and for a moment it was nice I stopped it and at least I told you about it it isn't like we did anything else" I said still sitting looking at him.

"This whole time I have been here trying to show you you can trust me and wanting needing to be with you again and you fuck around with randy?"

I stood up putting my hands on my hips "no Dave not this whole time right when I started to trust you again you went and fucked Melina you want to know why I have to think so much about us? Because of that what if I let you in again and you do it again?! Huh?"

"Angel I'm not I swear to god! I will never do that again"

I just sighed "I'm sorry about randy"

"And im sorry about her" Dave said he rarely would say her name in front of me, I nodded and went up to him hugging him I felt him put his arms around my waist.

"So what does this mean?" he asked hopeful

I smirked letting go of him heading towards the door "I told you I would let you know tomorrow get your sleep" I said walking out the door, I smiled walking to my hotel room when I walked in Eddie and chavo were passed out on the couch still sitting up with the game controllers still going I smiled, I loved these guys they were awesome, we have had so much fun I was worried we would get spilt up in the draft, I walked to the guys taking the controlled out of their hands Eddie woke up I smiled at him as he stretched out standing up.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey Eddie"

I turned off the TV and put a blanket over chavo, we only had one bed in our hotel and Eddie and I agreed we would share it I was going to sleep on the floor and let Eddie have the bed cause of his back.

We both climbed into bed I now had on a pair of shorts instead of my skirt, I smiled.

"Good night Eddie"

"Night mija"

I slowly drifted off to sleep smiling today was a pretty good day and tomorrow I hoped would be a good one to I already knew what I was going to do.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower I quickly dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater the showed every curve I braided my hair into pig tails and walked out Eddie and chavo already had the bags including all of mine I laughed as we all left.

The whole way to the arena I kept giving chavo shit "shut up you don't even got talents like me and you're what hundredth generation?" I said making Eddie laugh

"Shut up" chavo said laughing as we got out in the arena parking lot Eddie was getting the bags laughing at us

"Stop it children" he said

"What chavo you aint got nothing to say cause you know im right"

He sighed "I didn't want to do this but you made me" he came running at me making me scream, everyone from raw who didn't know how we were looked at us everyone from smack down stood around laughing as chavo put me on his shoulders holding me and me hitting hit back actually punching it.

"Chavo you jack ass put me down people are staring"

He laughed as they with me on chavo's shoulders started to walk into the arena "nope I told you, you made me do this"

"CHAVO PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I squalled when he started walking in circles.

I saw Paul and Dave standing there at first they looked at us weirdly and then started laughing when chavo got Eddie to get my legs.

"You guys no no don't do this" I said now laughed they both looked at each other letting go putting they're hands up, I laughed when I fell I stood up.

"You assholes!" I said rubbing my ass, they were laughing.

"Well I see everyone got to see they jokers of smack down" I said laughing

Later that day I was looking for randy to talk to him I saw him talking to a sound tech I walked up to him he smiled at me "okay I'll talk to you later hey" he said I bit my lip knowing this wasn't going to go good.

"Randy Im am so sorry, look im going to give me and Dave another shot, I know if I don't I will always be asking my self what if, I need to give my marriage a second try"

Randy sighed looking down he looked back up and stepped to me kissing me again this time the whole time I tried to push him off until

"What the fuck is this?" I heard Dave yell I looked at him and could see it in his eyes he was pissed!

He walked up to us pushing to behind him "what the fuck randy she's my wife?"

Randy smirked "could've fooled me Dave with how much you like fucking Melina you would think she was your wife"

Dave swung back and hit randy making me scream I tried to pull them apart by now there was a crowd I was trying to get a hold of Daves arm, Eddie and chavo along with my dad came running up right when I get hit in the eye by Daves elbow.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" my dad yelled grabbing Dave, Eddie had me as I was holding my eye.

My dad shoved Dave into an empty room as Eddie walked me to the medic area to get my eye checked out.

Undertakers POV

All I had to see was my baby girl get caught in the cross fire of this and I couldn't hold it any more I had just me and Dave in a room

"I have kept out of this with you and my daughter until now were all this childish bullshit caught my daughter hit in the face! This is going to stop tonight you got me Dave!"

Dave just nodded his head at me looking down "now im going to go and find my daughter and make sure she is ok"

Angel's pov

I was sitting with medic putting a piece of gaz over my eye it was swelling shut, I saw Dave walk in and sighed "what?" I asked him

He looked at me quietly as the medic walked out to write me something for pain for my eye; he sat down next to me

"I'm sorry"

I just nodded my head

"Are you going to say something?"

"Like what?"

"Its ok, fuck off something?" he said

"Why did you hit him?" I asked looking at him

"Did you hear what he said?" Dave asked getting mad "why are defending him?"

"I'm not Dave but damn you could've been the better man and walked away" I said when the medic walked in

"Okay angel here the prescription for the pain and it will be painful lets take this off" he slowly took off the gaz, I looked with my other eye at Daves face and he didn't look too pleased my eye was swelled shut and already bruised and hurting.

I smiled jumping off of the table "thanks I'll see you later"

I walked out of the room with Dave following me he grabbed my arm I turned around looking at him I knew why he was following me around like a puppy I smiled at him.

"What?"

"You know what put me out of my misery"

I smiled at him and then got serious "Yes we can try again but Dave this is your last chance don't fuck it up, because after this it will be done"

He smiled picking me up and swinging me around in the hall way, people stopped and stared at us; I laughed wrapping my legs around him, good thing I deiced to wear pants tonight huh? He leaned down and kissed me, and for the first time in a long time I got those butterflies in my tummy and I knew I wasn't making a mistake.


	19. Got you

Chapter nineteen: Got you

a/n ok incase you get confused the last chapter was meant to be a dream of angels I didn't like it once I started reading it so here is a retry I guess lol, I forgot to put that in. this is a real non dream chapter and its six months later.

I woke up the morning of Armageddon I had the weirdest dream about me and Dave getting back together I got up out of bed I for once got my own hotel room it was nice, I didn't have to share with any smelly boys, tonight was my first match back, quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, the raw brand was just barely showing up, we were here already for a show.

I smiled seeing Paul, no one from the raw brand had seen me since Wresltemaina I had a little crazy moment there, but I was better now and I hundred percent give credit for that to the great Eddie, I had to take three months off because I was popping pills to ease the pain I wasn't doing to good and not even my dad could get a grip on me.

But I'm okay now Dave and I put our divorce on hold until I was a hundred percent okay, I still couldn't talk to him, I felt embarrassed about how I acted the last time we talked when Eddie, my dad, my uncle, Paul, and Dave all got together to tell me I was leaving till I cleaned up, I looked at Dave and started to scream at him it was all his fault, he promised our son would be okay and he wasn't he promised he would spend the rest of his life with me and he isn't.

I felt tears forming at the memory I shook it off and walked into the star bucks that was in the hotel lobby.

I smiled at the guy who was making my frap with extra cameral, I felt someone behind me and turned around seeing john cena I smiled at him "hey you what's up champ?"

"Nothing much how are you?" he asked handing the guy his money while I took my coffee I smiled.

"I'm good starting to get pumped for tonight"

He laughed "that's cool"

John and I had gotten closed in the past month that I had been back we hung out all the time, infact the new draft starts tomorrow and I don't want him to go raw I hoped he stayed here with us on smack down unless I got drafted to raw.

We walked out and I set my bag down talking to john, I saw Dave checking in and he had the girls with him for his big match tonight it was his and Paul's last match for their little feud.

I smiled paying attione to john again laughing.

"Okay well I'm going to go to the arena I got some stuff to do you know diva stuff" I said

He smiled hugging me "okay I'll see you later?" he asked

"Defiantly let Eddie know where im at ok?"

He just nodded as I walked away, out of the corner of my eye I saw Dave, god that man drove me insane with so many feelings towards him but right now im thankful it was his and eddies forcefulness that got me to realize I had a problem, it was Eddie who sat the first two weeks feeding me butter bread and chicken broth I'll never forget that and I still to this day hold it close to my heart.

It was later in the day we were all at the arena getting ready well except for me and chavo, see I throw cold water on chavo in the shower and stole all the towels and clothes in the locker room and now he was chasing me with the shower curtain wrapped around him.

I was laughing while running that was until I ran into a brick wall or what felt like it I looked up and saw Dave and Paul I jumped onto Pauls back sticking my tongue out at chavo.

"He won't let you hurt me because I have him wrapped around my little pinky" I said and laughed at chavo

"Man Angel someday girl I will get you back" he walked away and we all started laughing

"Chavo nice ass" I yelled laughing as he started to jog to get away from me.

I climbed off of pauls back smiling at him "Im so going to get it for that one" I said

Paul shook his head "So I see your good?" he asked

"yea Im great I saw randy and smiled oh theres randy I got to ask him something I'll talk to you later"

I took off running towards randy jumping on him, we both laughed as he fell making people look at us espachally dave, cause when we got up randys hand rubbed across my ass, okay confession, I know dave and I are done, so randy and I have a thing but its on the down low, everyone thinks we are just really good friend.

Anyways I laughed "sorry whatcha doing?" I asked him

"Um im about to head to my locker room to get warmed up, what about you?"

"Im got to go and get dressed"

He smiled hugging me "meet me in my locker room in an hour" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled nodding my head as randy walked away, I turned around and saw dave staring at me, I sighed walking away to get ready.

It was Tuesday night and we were all at smackdown the draft still going on john had got drafted to raw and it was his last night on smack down I was sad and there was one last draft left to be relived but we didn't know who it was.

I sighed standing at the ring watching eddie and jbl wreslte I was pounding the shit out of the mat screaming for eddie, un fourtanly JBL won and became smackdowns champ but Teddy long came out reliving the last draft pick.

I stood there staring and my eyes got huge when I heard daves music, that's means it was dave he would be on smack down with me.

We all got back stage I just kept my eyes on dave not believing this he smiled at me and I turned on my heel taking off, I walked to the locker room grabbing my stuff and headed to the divas locker room, I sighed throwing my bag changing into sweats and a tank top I stormed out of the women not stopping to talk I wanted to get out of here! I wlaked back into the locker room and grunted seeing dave, chavo smirked at me

"angel guess whos bunking with us?"

I looked at him "hopefully death?" I said sarcastic

Chavo smiled putting his arm around my shoulders "no dave isn't that great?" he asked I knew this was his way of getting me back, I just smiled looking at eddie

"we ready?" I asked him

He nodded grabbing my bag walking a head with me "don't stress mija maybe it'll be good for you two"

I just nodded glaring at chavo in the car I was sitting side ways talking with eddie about the next weeks show, oh it was going to be fun

I stopped talking when the song I listened to at night before went to sleep played Shania twain it only hurts when im breathing, I gave it to dave, I looked at dave for a minute and then back at eddie.

"Um anyways I was thinking I could try to slyly slide you a chair and then get into an agurment with the ref and when you do you thing point to the match telling the ref to pay attione and do his job"

Eddie smiled "yea I like that mija"

I smiled as chavo started laughing I glared at him "shut up you no longer have an opion for the rest of the week"

He laughed even harder "what your grounding me from thinking?"

"yea I am asshole"

Eddie laughed looking in the review mirror "sorry man this is these two you'll adjust"

Dave shook his head "well I remember how angel and paul were and this so far aint shit"

I looked at dave rolling my eyes "we weren't that bad"

Dave eyes got huge "weren't that bad you guys throw hot sauce on each other at taco bell"

I laughed smiling "yea well I won that time but other then that we weren't that bad"

"Um throwing sour cream at each other across the table in a nice restruant, drawing on paul with your bright red lipstick, need I say more"

I just rolled my eyes as we pulled into the hotel, we all walked into the room that we were sharing teddy wanted dave to travel with us since he knew about me and dave, I sighed sitting down on the couch rubbing my head, lately I had been getting bad headaches but I was scared to take any thing for it.

I stood up after the guys changed to get dressed I changed into a pair of grey shorts and a black tank top throwing my hair in a hair tie, I walked out and sat down next to eddie, him, chavo and dave were all talking.

I started rubbing my head head pulled my head into his lap and rubbed my scalp for me making my headache go away and me go to sleep.

They didn't know I was only half asleep and listing to what they were saying

"so how has she been?" dave asked

"shes been good she get these headaches and she wont take anything for it" eddie said

"Im glad shes doing better"

"yea I saw her doing the same shit I did essay and I didn't like it"

"Well Im glad she had someone there to pull her through it, I wish I could've been there for her" I heard dave say, part of me wished he was there to.

"yea well shit happens, so what are you two doing?" eddie asked dave he had never asked me that.

Dave sighed "I don't know man I want to be with her so bad its killing me but I fucked up with her royally"

Chavo said he was going to go lay down, I heard the bedroom door shut the three of us were crashing out here tonight I guess.

"Man dave let me to you I thought id never get my wife back with all the shit I put her through, we did get dirvocied and now we are re-married going on four years, if you do get it back don't fuck it up, but I'd say to get her back you got some comption, she doesn't know I know but I know shes seeing some one on the down low which you cant get mad at her for, she feels like she needs to move on with her life"

They just stayed silent for awhile, and then I heard eddie say "I know she loves you she still crys almost nightly, she watchs you matches and flinches everytime she knows you got hit to hard, Sunday she was crying watching you and paul, so don't just let go of her, she wants you to fight for wheather you know it or not"

I felt eddie move me off his lap and put a blankette over me "we better get some shut eye got a busy day tomorrow" eddie said

Dave stayed quiet. I heard eddie go into the room I guess I was wrong, it was me and dave in the living room tonight.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw dave asleep on the little couch I sighed getting up I bent down next to dave shaking him a little, he turned his head looking at me raising his eye brow "hm?"

"go lay on the other couch" I told him

"naw im okay"

"go" I said he sighed standing up and laying down on the couch like I told him, I laid down right where he was laying it was nice and warm and smelt just like him, he smelt so good.

I sighed looking over at him, I knew he was awake by the way he was laying.

"so you happy to be on smack down?" I asked him biting my lip

" yea I am its different"

"Yea its pretty cool not as uptight as raw im happy I didn't get drafted"

"Yea Im happy you didn't either, I miss you just hanging out with you, your fun"

I smiled "yea you to" I said I sighed "well night dave"

"night angel" he said

I smiled rolling on my side putting my hands underneath my head closing my eyes falling asleep.

The next morning we were all at breakfast, well me eddie and dave, chavo was still asleep.

I smirked seeing him slowly walking over to our table

"hey chavo get a good sleep" I asked him all chipper

He glared at me getting a cup of coffee "oh is chavo cranky?"

Chavo went to say something when I jumped up everyone looked and saw who I was running to it was john, he was fixing to leave.

I smiled walking up to him "hey"

"hey girl whats up?"

"nothing Im going to miss you"

He smiled putting his arm around my shoulders "Im going to miss you to but we'll meet up at paper views and rock it"

I smiled "Ima hold you to that" I said smiling

"Well you better I got to get going to the airport"

We hugged and he left I walked back to the table sad.

Eddie laughed "you'll see him again"

"I know its just going to suck"

We all sat there hanging out, Dave and I were telling stories of raw before all the bad cracking Eddie and chavo up, I smiled this was nice really nice.


	20. like we never loved at all

Chapter twenty: Like we never loved at all

It had been a couple of months and now Eddie and Dave were becoming friends, I smiled best of friends on TV, everyone knew about me and randy, Dave hit the roof when he found out and now he refused to let the divorce go through claiming we can fix our marriage, now he would barely speak to me, I shrugged it off I was getting ready for the show it was a paper view, I was going against Michelle McCool I smirked stretching I got up and walked to get a bottle of water I smiled seeing randy he walked up to me kissing me.

I moaned in the middle of the kiss "You bunking with me tonight?" he asked

I smiled "yea baby" I was so happy and that's all that mattered right?

I gave him a light peck on his lips "I got to go baby" I told him

He nodded watching me walking away.

I walked into the locker room and saw Dave and Eddie talking I put my elbow pads on and finished stretching.

I got up I did almost the same prematch stuff as Dave, I guess that's probably because he helped train me and I was always with him,

I put my music on and sat down next to Dave on the couch, it was the only spot open, I closed my eyes and blared my music which was a mix of godsmack, ac/dc , seether music like that.

Twenty minutes later I was done I took my headphones off seeing just me and Dave in the room I stayed quiet looking at him.

"Angel Im sorry"

"I am to"

He nodded staring at me I was already dressed for the show. He looked my body up and down and back up me staring at me he leaned in and kissed me I pushed him away

"Dave I cant"

He looked at me "Why not you're my wife, techanally your cheating on me"

"How Dave?"

"Um your dating randy" he said angry

"Um you fucked Melina more then once! While things were still good" I told him this was the first time I some what opened up to him I wouldn't even mention it I usually just said that thing you did or your mistake.

"Angel If I could go back in time and change that I would and I truly think if just would've tried to work us out we could've but instead you ran away"

I glared at him standing up "I ran away? Dave we were trying to work it out I was about to take you back thinking I could trust you and you went and fucked it again!" I said standing up

"And I told you I don't know how that happened, I was at the bar had one drink and she came wanting to talk to me and I got another drink and then felt all fucking weird you have to believe me, why would I work so hard to get you back to just go and fuck it up again?" he said standing up as well

I looked down at the floor, I have fought so hard not to cry during all this which is why I handled the baby so hard it was like all my emotions came out at once, but right now I could just feel it coming out and I didn't want it to, Dave walked up to me bending down putting his hand on my chin, he saw the tears trickling down my nose and wiped them making me look up at him.

"You don't think this isn't hard for me? Dave you don't think every night I don't wish I was laying next to you? And it makes it that much harder with you traveling with us, every time I see some ring rat trying to get into your parts it makes me just want to punch her, I cant even go to our house Dave I go to my dads on my days off or now Randy's on a occasion I go with Eddie, why because I look at what was supposed to be our home I started crying Do you know when I had to go to get my shit straight I did go to our house and for two days I just looked at our wedding pictures and watched our wedding video, I thought we were going to last forever Dave and we're not and its killing me" I told him wiping my eyes, great now I was going to have to get my make up re-done

Dave looked at me and hugged me "I'm sorry I'm so sorry angel" is all he could say, I pushed away from him if I didn't I knew I would do something I would regret.

"Um im up soon and need to go n get my make up re-done" I told him walking towards the door with him just nodding his head at me.

I got my make up re-done and it was time for me to go out to my match Eddie was at the curtain, he smiled at me hugging me, I was going to wrestle to see who would be the first smack down women's champ.

"Good luck mija I love you" he told me I smiled hugging him

"I love you to Eddie your like a tenth dad to me" I said laughing a little with him

He looked at me "Just do me a favor, really talk to Dave, I know your with randy and all but both of you need closure" he told me, I looked in eddies eyes and smiled

"Okay Eddie for you I'll do it"

He smiled as my music started he hugged me tightly " I love you mija good luck"

"I love you to Eddie" I said and walked out to the ring.

A good thirty minutes later my arm was being raised as Eddie and chavo came running out hugging me I smiled hugging Eddie tightly.

We walked backstage and everyone was there to hug me, I smiled seeing randy, he kissed me I smiled "Good job baby" he told me

I nodded I Saw Dave walking up and told randy I'd be right back he just nodded I walked to Dave smiling..

"Good job you did awesome out there" he smiled at the belt over my shoulder

I smiled and hugged him and pulled away "Um thanks" I said as I walked back towards randy, for some reason I wanted to be with Dave I don't know why.

Later that night it was about one in the morning because we all went out to dinner, I was staying with randy at his hotel about to get into the shower, I had it running when randy came in, for some reason I had a hard time having sex with him, infact we haven't, I felt like I was cheating on Dave I knew I wasn't I knew it was over between us, it must be that damn loyal ness my dad raised me with.

I looked at randy and smiled walking to go get my clothes when he grabbed my hand kissing me passionately, I kissed him back moaning I felt him go up my shirt and pushed him away "Randy I cant Im sorry" I told him

He looked at me for a minute "Yes you can" he told me kissing me and backing me up against the wall he grabbed my hands putting them over my head he pulled away from the kiss "Just don't think" and he kissed me again making me moan. He kissed me harder before feeling up my shirt making me shiver, he slowly undressed me and then himself and picked me up kissing me while stepping in the shower, I moaned as he laid me against the wall he started to kiss down my neck making me moan out, he slip inside of me and I wrapped my legs around his waste as randy started to move me up and down, I looked at him right in the eyes as we had sex he looked so hot with the water running down his back and over his shoulders. We had sex in the shower for a good hour until we both came, we got out of the shower, both with smiled we both got dressed I was in a pair of boy shorts and Randy's t-shirt.

Randy was laying on the bed "Come lay with me" I smiled laying next to him he leaned over kissing me which started with light little pecks and turned into a passionate kiss I giggled when he climbed onto of me "you didn't get enough of me in the shower" I asked him

"Baby I don't think I could ever get enough of you" he said I giggled as he kissed me again which turned into a three hour sex session, by the time we were done it was five in the morning and I was wide awake, I watched randy sleeping and smiled.

I had to meet Eddie at six for breakfast I got up and went to take a shower, by the time I got out It was 5:30 I quickly got dressed and kissed randy on the cheek leaving I walked to eddies room and knocked, a few minutes later I didn't get an answer, I knew Dave was staying with Eddie last night, I sighed knowing Dave was at the gym, I ran down there I saw him just getting finished he smiled at me

"Hey champ what's up?" he said

"Um Im supposed to meet Eddie and his not answering the door can you come open it for me?"

He nodded his head yes as we walked to the room together, god he looked hot as hell all sweaty and in nothing but basketball shorts.

He opened the door and I walked over to where Eddie was laying on his bed I lightly shook him and felt how cold he was I shook him again and nothing I felt his pulse and got nothing I screamed for Dave who came running in he pushed me aside and looked at me "angel call an ambulance okay? Hurry" he said I pulled my cell phone out and called them by now I was freaking out I shoved Dave and started cpr and Eddie crying "Eddie no don't do this to me not now I need you Eddie wake up stop playing this isn't funny now" I said Dave was just watching me lose it he just stood there he didn't try to comfort me or anything, finally the paramedic came and Dave had to carry me out of the room away from Eddie, I was sitting on his lap crying I saw them have Eddie covered up bringing him out on the stretched by now there was a crowd chavo came running in.

I stood up crying I knew it I knew Eddie was gone, I walked up to chavo who was looking at me confused

"Chavo Eddies gone" I told him still crying, chavo shook his head no I hugged him as he started crying he pushed me away hitting a wall Dave came to me and held me.

Later that night on raw we were doing a tribute show to Eddie, we were all standing at the ring entrance, everyone thought I would stand next to either my dad, Chavo, or even randy but I didn't I was standing right next to Dave leaning against him crying I hadn't stopped all day I had on eddies im your papi shirt and the arm band, Vince said who ever didn't want to be there tonight didn't have to be and who was there didn't have to wrestle, I decide I would and I would dedacte the match to Eddie, I cried even harder watching the tribute video Dave wrapped his arms around me tightly kissing the top of my head, I felt sick I didn't know how well I would wrestle.

Later that night I was slipping on a pair of black pants when randy came into my locker room.

"How are you"

"Fine" I said quietly I started stretching randy sighed staring at me

"Angel don't push my away talk to me"

"Im not im trying to get ready for my match"

"You don't have to wrestle baby" he said coming and touching me, I don't handle tragedy well I was always so protected and sheltered my whole life that when this kind of stuff happened I didn't deal well with it.

"Why is it Dave can touch you and I cant?" randy said angry

I glared up at him "Randy don't start right now" I said

"No I am I came in here to comfort you and I cant touch you you're my girlfriend, yet the man who has done nothing but hurt you in the past year can comfort you"

I went to say something when Shane came in to let me know it was my turn to say my good bye to Eddie and then my match was after that, I nodded walking out of the room.

I sighed sitting down next to the camera, I wiped my face "Eddie was a good man, he um helped me a lot when I lost my baby and he will always hold a special spot in my heart, I looked into the camera Eddie I miss you already and I wish you was here, but I know we will see each other again soon and when I meet you there I except your famous green chilly chimychanga's" I started to cry and walked away, I walked to the curtain and wiped my tears away I heard eddies music play which I had requested, the fans went crazy and I walked out do eddies chimy walk, I got to the ring and pointed up smiling.

I smiled seeing Trish come out it was raws women's champ vs. smack downs women's champ, normally this would've been one hell of a match but tonight it was just going to be one hell of an emotional match.

It was at the end of the match and Trish was laying in the middle of the ring I smiled climbing to the top rope the fans went crazy with Eddie champs.

"This little girl was extremely close to Eddie and I do believe this match is all for him" Jr said

I did a frog splash onto Trish getting the 123, the ref raised my hand in victory and I help Trish up we both did a chimy and hugged in the ring.

Trish and I laid our belts in the middle of the ring and walked out as the show went off the air.


	21. SmackDown

Chapter 21: Smackdown

It has two weeks since eddies passing I was at Smack downs taping Randy and I hadn't spoke to each other since that night at Raw, I was hurt by his comment one of my best friends had just past away and I went to the one person that I felt comforted by, I don't know why Dave comforted me so much, I wish it was randy I wanted to run to.

I was putting my shoes on to go out to the ring everyone was in the own little world tonight, I sat on my bench in my locker room I had my title laying next to me on the bench, Eddie was so proud when I won this, he told me I had done it all now and now my career was set, I felt the tears coming as I thought about it, I sighed getting up I had a DVD coming out letting the world inside my private life and had interviews from the other wrestlers in it I was going to promote it and show some clips that I even hadn't seen yet.

I walked out to the ring I smiled at the fans and walked down to the ring where miceal stood he helped me into the ring I smiled at him grabbing a mic.

"Angel how are you tonight"

We were in my hometown I smiled huge "I'm great now that im home in Houston" I said smiling as the fans went crazy.

"Well let's get to it what is this DVD about?"

I smiled "Well Miceal as you know I am an extremely private person and this DVD lets all of you fans get a hundred percent of me in and out of the ring, my good times and my bad times, you get to see my wedding video" I covered my mouth with my hand and giggled "That's right im married to Batista in real life, well we're legally separated but you get the story on that you get to see pictures of me and my daddy when I was a baby, and see videos through out my life of me growing up" I smiled

"Well Angel you let one secret out of the bag let's watch some clips"

I looked up at the titan tron and smiled.

_**It showed Paul at first "Oh man Angel was one hell of a little girl a blast to be around still is to this day, I am extremely proud of angel, she has came in and said yes I am undertakers daughter but im much more then that and let me prove it to you, she has this special glow about her that just draws you to her like a moth to a light"**_

I smiled at Pauls comment….

_**It showed randy I didn't even know he did something for this "Well Angel is my baby doll, I met her when I first got into this business and at first I didn't like her I thought she was just some spoiled little brat with daddies credit card, but then I got to know her and I wouldn't know what I'd do without her in my life I love her to death she's one of my best friends"**_

_**The next one was Eddie, he did this a week before he died "Angel Wow what a women, I have known her since she first came to smack down and she's just awesome, she loves her friend her family and this business, she is hundred percent wrestler I don't think she could do anything else she has that much love for this business, but that's the business side of her, her personally she's just one big goof ball like an overgrown child but in a good way, I love you mija"**_

I felt the tears coming thanking god there was one left, I looked and saw daves face I sighed this was going to be interesting.

"_**Angel is my real life wife, I love her she's an amazing women, she is hundred percent wrestler and hundred percent her daddy he chuckled man those two are so much alike its not funny, I remember her first raw match her and her uncle versus me and randy and I had to put her through a table, she handled it well we got to the back and I went to get her checked and she just bounced out of the med room smiling and told me I just have a cracked skull a little owy on my elbow and a bruised rib, she said this is just the day and life in this business, I loved that about her, I have put her through hell in back in our marriage which I truly regret but I think she is the only women I know that can go through what she has and just bounce right back from it with a smile on her face"**_

I had a huge smile on my face along with tears miceal looked at me "Well seems like your loved you hadn't heard those?"

"No I haven't this is my first time I wanted to experience it with the fans"

All of a sudden Michael McCool's music went off and she walked out with a mic "Oh Angel Is so great Angel is so wonderful angel is retarded and nothing compared to me, she's just a stupid redneck Texan hick!"

The fans started booing her she rolled her eyes "whatever, she's knows she nothing compared to me all she is a stupid little princess"

I smirked "Hell yea Im the mother fucking princess of the wwe, so why don't you bring your snobby ass down to this ring" I said making the crowd go wild.

She smirked "See I would love to but I have a match tonight and I can't waist my precious energy and some low life trailer park slut" I glared at her as she walked to the back; I climbed out of the ring walking to the back.

She smiled walking up to me "I liked that hell yea im the mother fucking princess"

I smiled laughing "yea I need to go and talk to someone" she nodded as i walked away to his locker room I lightly knocked and I heard him yell come in, I slowly walked in smiling at him "hey"

Dave stood up "hey what's up?"

"I watched what you said"

He nodded looking at me "Well it was all the truth"

I sighed sitting down "You know right after my match was the last time I saw Eddie, he asked me to talk to you, he said we needed to figure it out and let each other move on if needed"

Dave sat down looking at me "So what do you want angel?"

I sighed "I don't know Dave, why is this so hard and confusing still? We should just decide to work on it or just move on but we can't keep dong this just ignoring the problem"

Dave looked my right in the eyes "Angel I still love you I want to be with you more then anything in this world, I would walk away from all of this if it meant you and me could make it work"

What he said made me feel like I was going to cry, I looked at him actually looked at him he looked hot but I looked at his eyes and he looked worn out, I don't blame him there.

"What about Melina?"

He looked at me right in the eyes "Melina is nothing to me, I swear Angel you're the only women for me, and you're all I need"

I couldn't stop myself from what I did next, I leaned in and kissed him, I felt him grab me pulling me onto his lap and his huge arms wrap around my little waist, I moaned into his mouth.

We pulled apart and he smiled at me "So this means we're back together?"

I just stared at him what was I doing? I was with randy; I want to be with randy? Don't I? I felt myself getting off of his lap, I couldn't answer him I just turned around and left I went and got my stuff and quickly left the arena, I had a huge decision to make and didn't know how to make it.

A/N Okay so I don't know if I should have her and Dave try to work it out, or her stay with randy, what do you guys think?


	22. Let me Let go

Chapter 22: Let me let go

Randy and I had talked here and there, and Dave and I have fooled around here and there, I felt horrible walking into the arena I mean Dave and I hadn't had sex just a few nights he came to my room and we would just be watching a move and we would cuddle and then start to kiss, I couldn't help it, it felt right that's what we were susspoed to be doing anyways if he hadn't messed it up, randy when I would get him on the phone would be short and snappy with me and it was pissing me off.

I got to my locker room setting my stuff down, I wanted to go and explore, I was like a little kid still I had to go see what was going on and who was here and who wasn't and why not all that crap.

I saw Dave and chavo walking up to them smiling "hey what are you guys doing?"

Dave looked me up and down I had on a white sports bra and blue track pants and my hair up in a pony tail.

"Uh nothing what about you?" Dave said while chavo chuckled.

"Just exploring, im going to go see if Trish and randy are here yet"

They just nodded as I hopped off, I knew Dave wanted me to break it off with randy but I couldn't I love him, but I love Dave, how could this be so difficult, while I was thinking I wasn't paying attione and bumped into what felt like a brick wall making me fall on my already severely bruised tailbone.

I looked up and saw my favorite set of eyes looking at me randy bent down looking at me up and down "you ok?"

I just nodded yes as he helped me up, at first we didn't say anything when I felt Randy's lips come crashing down on me he backed me up against the wall putting his hands on my hips, slipping his tongue into my mouth, I felt chills go all over my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he slowly pulled away looking at me.

"Hi" he said

I smiled "hey you"

"Im sorry" he said looking me right in my eyes, who could resist those eyes

"Its ok"

He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked he got behind me walking with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you" he said

I smiled "I missed you to baby" we rounded the corner and I felt his grip on me tighing

"Ow baby your hurting me" I said wiggling out of his grip looking at him "what's your issue" I asked him seeing his eyes fixed on something I turned around looking and then stopped seeing what it was or should I say who it was I grabbed Randy's hand making him look at me.

"Baby don't worry about him his just some punk ass little boy come on lets go to my locker room so you can give me a massage"

Randy leaned down and kissed me, I knew why but I didn't mind.

"Well this doesn't look like Dave Batista"

I smiled at this voice looking at my uncle Steve "Um no Dave and I are separated" I told him biting my lip seeing his demon son walk up behind him

"Oh well that's to bad what happened?" he asked

"Um well I found out I was pregnant with his child and I walked into his locker room to catch him and Melina half naked in a lip lock"

Steve nodded "Im sorry sweetie, where's the baby"

Randy grabbed my hand, I didn't blame Steve he hasn't been around "Um well due to all the stress I was in I went into premature labor at six and a half months, and the baby didn't make it" I told him biting my lip looking down.

Steve nodded not saying anything, I looked up smiling "But what are you doing here?"

"Im making my comeback to raw and Richard debuting" he told us Richard smiled at me making me sick.

"Well that's good for you uncle Steve" I told him hugging him, I just looked at Richard and frowned and back to Steve "Well I got to go to talk to the medic and see if I cant convince him to give me a medical release for tonight"

He laughed and I heard Richard snort I rolled my eyes hugging him grabbing Randy's hand and going.

Randy smiled when we went to my locker room and I shut the door locking it he sat down on the couch smirking that damn irritable smirk of his, I walked up to him smiling sitting on his lap, I leaned down kissing him as he ran his hands up my back and to the front of my bra cupping my breast's.

I moaned feeling him kiss my neck. He laid me down and completely undressed me and himself grabbing a condom, Im birth control but rather be safe then sorry, and quickly thrusted in me, I moaned arching my back a little, I ran my fingers through his hair kissing his neck making him moan. Randy started to go faster and harder.

I let out a little moan moaning someone's name but not Randy's it wasn't loud enough for him to fully understand he stopped looking at me "did you just say Dave?"

"No I said damn"

Randy nodded getting off of me and we got dressed, I did say Dave.

I smiled over at randy kissing him I went to get up "I got to go to the medic now about my tailbone"

Randy nodded "hey"

"Hm?"

"I love you" he told me I looked at him for a moment, this word scared me now, I panicked "Um I uh I got to go sweetie" I told him quickly taking off, I wanted to say it back to him it was right there why didn't I?

I went to the medic for him to check me a few minutes later he smiled sighing my release.

I walked to go give my release to Vince I wasn't paying attione to where I was going and bumped into someone, I saw her and my blood boiled, and Melina smirked

"Angel long time no talk how are you? How's the family?" she asked smirking

I gritted my teeth "Melina get the fuck away from me now"

"Why I thought we were chit chatting? Where's the baby?"

That was it that's all I need I spared her to the floor punching her screaming at her, I felt someone grab a hold of me pulling me off of her, I kept kicking and screaming I got thrown onto a couch and looked up seeing Dave.

"Of course you would save her ass" I said pissed off still

"No Angel Im not saving her ass im saving your from getting suspended!" he told me sitting down next to me, I sighed

"You didn't hear what she said Dave"

"What did she say?"

"Where's the baby?"

Dave looked at me, I could tell he was angry he shook his head sitting back "yea hard not to go and hit her huh? Try it being said to your face" I told him

I sat back Dave pulled me to him I looked at him "what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

I shook my head pulling away from him and standing up "we can't do this Dave, im with randy and its wrong, and he loves me and I think I love him to" I told him

He looked at me standing up "then why do you keep coming back to me, why cant you walk away from me?" he asked me, I couldn't answer this question I turned around and walked out of his locker room I felt him grab me arm and I turned around with tears in my eyes.

"What?"

"Just answer that question" he told me

"I don't know Dave but please just let me let go of you I need to, I need to move on and put us behind us, you know if we're meant to be it will happen but you cant force it, so please Dave let me let go" I told him crying

Dave pulled me to him and kissed me at first I tried to push him away I hit him in his chest and then I just fell into the kiss.

"What the fuck is this shit!" I heard randy yell Dave pulled away and sighed looking at randy he went to say something but randy spared him to the ground and the two started fighting with me and serval of the guys jumping in to pull them apart.


	23. A straight Tequila night

Chapter 23: Straight Tequila Night

I was able to grab randy and hold onto him he looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes, Paul and my uncle Glen was able to pull Dave into his locker room.

Randy just kept looking at me I was crying now, he turned around and started punching the wall.

"Randy Stop!" I yelled at him

He turned around and started screaming at me "Why ANGEL? DID YOU STOP AND THINK OF ME? Why?"

I sighed "he kissed me" I told him

"Well I didn't see you stop him"

"I was trying can we please talk about this in private?" I asked him

He nodded and we walked to his locker room not even touching I walked in behind him and shut the door.

He sat down "how long?" he asked looking at me

I leaned against the wall "Since a couple of weeks after Eddie's death"

"Have you two slept together?"

I looked at him "No we haven't"

"Do you still love him?"

I sighed "yes"

"Do you love me?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Then you need to decide angel me or him who is it going to be?"

I leaned my head against the wall running my hands through my hair "I don't know"

Randy stood up getting right into my face I saw the tears in his eyes he rubbed his face on his shirt acting like he was itching it but I knew better "Angel who was there with you when he broke you in two? Who was there when you lost your son? Who was there when you couldn't go home and let you sleep in their bed? Who was there to help you with you addiction? Not him Angel me it has been me, I have loved you hundred percent and he hasn't so why does he still have you all of you and I only get the tiny bits and pieces here and there?" randy yelled at me I saw tears coming down his face and I felt horrible, I looked down.

"I don't know Randy I know that I love you and I don't want to lose you I chose you randy"

Randy shook his head no "No I cant do this Angel Im not going to be second best and forever wonder if its him your thinking about when I make love to you, or if its him you want to be with, im in love with you and I cant do this, Im don't Angel, you get me DONE!" randy yelled in my face making me cry

"SO that's it? (I yelled at him crying) your going to make me regret this for the rest of my fucking life make me always wonder if I chose the wrong person?" I said crying

Randy went and opened the door "get out angel"

I just walked out not saying anything a sound tech stopped me "angel you got five minutes and your on" I sighed I had to do a run in I wasn't even able to go and clean myself up, I just walked up to the curtain waiting for my que Paul came and stood next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I told him

He nodded "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out with some of us tonight after the show"

I smiled at that thought Paul always could get me into clubs seeing as im only a month off of being 21 he didn't mind.

"yea but I got to go" I told him he nodded and I ran out to the ring I grabbed Michelle McCool by her leg slamming her face first into the mat, I rolled her over and climbed up on the rope with her arm twisted and did my dads jumping on it thing making the crowd go crazy.

I smirked walking up to the ring while she glared at me, I went straight to my locker room and locked the door I grabbed a pair of ripped up jeans and a glitter mini jacket putting it on and my white boots over my jeans I smiled at my outfit and grabbed my bag walking to pauls room I knocked and walked in I saw Dave and refused to look at him, I sat down next to Paul who put his arm around me "I convinced Bradshaw to come with" he said

I smiled a little, Bradshaw at my sixteenth birthday got me hooked onto a drink and not even Dave had seen me drink it.

We all went it ended up being Paul, Stephanie, Ric, Dave, Chuck Pamlbo, My dad, my uncle, Bradshaw, Trish, Amy, Matt and Jeff and they said a couple surprise people for me at the bar waiting, I rode with my dad on the back of his bike, I smiled there was something about riding with my daddy that just made me happy I had my legs wrapped around his waist with my head laying on his back.

A few minutes later we all were walking into the bar I went to the bar and smiled at Bradshaw who had just been informed of my new distar and chuckled and hugged me.

"Okay so who's drinking what?" every one gave they're drink orders and then looked at me I smirked and John as he chuckled.

I leaned over the bar at the bartender he was kind of cute "hey sweetie do you have 100 proof southern comfort back there?"

He nodded "yea but hardly anyone drinks it so I have to get it from the back"

I nodded "Okay this is what I want you got vodka right?"

He just smirked and nodded and smiled "Okay I want on the side a cup of ice then in a glass I want on the bottom a shot of vodka and then a shot of the comfort and then a shot of vodka and then on the top another shot of comfort with a cherry please" I told him he nodded going to the back.

Everyone looked at me Dave spoke up "Angel you're not going to drink that are you?"

"Yea I am" I said some what bitchy, hell this night was hell and I needed to get over it and quick!

My dad put his arm around my shoulders "Don't worry im here and she knows I won't let her get to out of control with it"

I smiled as the bartender brought me my drink, I took a drink of it not even making a face I smiled "good shit right here anyone want some?"

Everyone shook they're heads no I smiled when I heard a voice say "I will"

I turned around seeing John Cena I smiled hugging him "hey gorgeous what's up?"

"Shit john you don't even know" I smiled as everyone went to a table I stayed with john at the bar.

"SO what's going on angel" he asked leaning against the bar I sighed

"Well Randy caught me and Dave kissing and he broke up with me I begged Dave to just let me let go of him and if it's meant to be it will happen right?" I asked him

He got his beer and put his arm around me "everything will work out hunny you just have to stop fighting it and let everything fall where it needs to be, maybe right now you need to focus on you"

I smiled taking a drink of my drink I grabbed my glass of ice and we walked over to the table I smirked sitting down next to John Bradshaw they had a poker game going John winked at me "you want in little one?"

I smirked "Hell I'll try my luck"

Truth was him and Ron taught me how to play poker and play it well I could bluff better then anyone well besides john and Ron, john dealt me in and handed me a cigar I smirked at my dad who nodded his approval john lit it for me and I sat back I looked at Dave who was watching me closely this was a side of me that he had never seen.

I laid down my cards after making everyone fold I smirked "your guys just lost to a pair of twos!" I said laughing gathering up everything that was in the middle of the table, john laughed.

"How'd you learn to play poker like that?" Dave asked me

I smiled at him "John and Ron I used to hang out with them when I was little and I wasn't allowed to watch my dads bloody mean matches so to distract me they would play cards with me" I took a drink of my drink it was my third one and I wasn't even buzzed I smiled at the bar tender as he brought me another one.

Everyone but Dave got up to get more drink I looked at him quietly.

He sat down next to me "I have something for you"

I just looked at him he handed me an envelope "I signed them tonight after Paul left, im going to let you let go, its killing me angel baby but all I want to do is see you smile and be happy and if that means its not with me then so be it" he told me getting up and throwing some money on the table walking away.

John looked at me as I looked at the papers and back to Dave who was walking out the door I put the papers in my purse and downed my drink.

"Whoa easy girl"

I got up ignoring John getting another one and downed half of that as well now I was feeling it, now it was going to come out everyone was off doing there own thing I sat at the bar no one knew I was doing shots of tequila my cell phone went off I got it slurring a little.

"Ello?"

"Angel?" I heard Randy's voice and the tears came and I stumbled off of the bar stool and walked outside the bar leaning against the wall

"Randy?" I said

"Hey where are you?"

"Im at a bar with my dad and some people"

"Is Dave there?"

"No he was but his not now he wanted to give me something and then left"

"What another kiss?" he asked rudely

"No asshole my divorce papers he signed them" I told him just as john walked out

I sighed hanging up mad and slid down the wall I would've fallen but john caught me I looked at him "Im a mess John, a complete mess I cant handle a let down with out taking pills or getting wasted, my marriage is a failure, my relationship with randy is pretty much done, im sure my dad is disappointed in me, John what is wrong with me?"

John sighed pulling me to him "Nothing sweetie nothing is wrong with you, your dad is proud of you we can all see it in his eyes, you didn't fuck up your marriage Dave did and he knows that which is why his been fighting so hard and long to keep you, I know its hard you just know in your heart its not supposed to be this way but it is and there's not a damn thing you could do about it, Let me tell you something about relationships that I have learned in my life There are those that open you up to something new and exotic, those that are old and familiar, those that bring up lots of questions, those that bring you somewhere unexpected, those that bring you far from where you started, and those that bring you back. But the most exciting, challenging and significant relationship of all is the one you have with yourself. And if you can find someone to love the you you love, well then you know it's meant to be that person is meant for you, so you just worry about you right now and let everything fall back into where it needs to be"

I smiled up at john and stood up as we went into the bar and I decided to let go I sat down looking around thinking to myself I got up going to the bath room and pulled my cell phone out and dialed his number.

I thought to myself despite the fact that there are millions of people in the world there are times you still feel shipwrecked and alone and that's okay.

"Hey you" I said

"Hey" I heard him say on the other end.

A/n I stole some quoetes from sex and the city I love that show!


	24. Fixing me

Chapter 24: fixing me

"Wanna come get me" I asked him

"Yea where are you"

"Still at bar winkles" I told him

"Alright I'll be there in twenty minutes" he told me

I smiled hanging up the phone I walked out and found my dad.

"Hey daddy im going to go I have someone coming and getting me"

He nodded hugging me "Okay I love you be careful" he told me

"I will daddy"

I hugged everyone and walked outside I saw him sitting in his car waiting, our eyes connected I walked and got into his car.

We were silent as we drove to the hotel, I couldn't help but look at him the whole way, and we pulled into the hotel.

He sighed turning off the car he looked at me and I could tell he had been crying.

"So your room or mine" he asked

"Yours" I told him we walked up to his room and he opened it I saw it was trashed and looked at him as he shut the door.

He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me I sighed sitting on my knees in front of him in between his legs.

"Im sorry" I told him I could feel the tears coming from me and I turned my head trying not to show him emotion from me I didn't want him to know he really got to me He leaned in and kissed me I moaned needing to feel him and his touch I climbed onto him sitting on his lap we both stood up getting undressed and climbed into the bed, he leaned in cupping my face into his hand kissing me, I climbed onto of him not breaking the kiss as he put himself in me I moaned as he sat up and we both started to move he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me as if he was trying to reclaim what was already his.

I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled away kissing my neck he looked me right in the eyes, I smiled at him as he kissed me again.

We made love like this for a few hours until we both came he laid us down I turned over looking at him putting my hand on his face "I love you" I told him

He kissed me "I love you to"

"So are we back together?" I asked him

He nodded his head yes "Angel I love you Im sorry I walked away from you"

"Randy its fine, Im sorry for what I did to you"

He just nodded and wrapped his arms around me putting his forehead against mine and drifted off to sleep, I smiled slowly following him to the land of dreams.

a/n sorry its so short.


	25. A new start or not?

Chapter 25: A new start? Or not?

I mailed my divorce papers off to my lawyer to get them processed, I walked back up to Randy's room where he was still sleeping when I left, I walked in and saw him sitting there I smiled at him walking towards him.

He put his hands on my hips making me bend down kissing him "I love you"

I smiled "I love you to"

"What were you doing?" he asked me, I smiled.

"Mailing my divorce papers off"

He smiled standing up "So you're officially all mine?"

"Yea"

"How long until your flight?"

"Three hours which means I have to leave in an hour" I told him, he smirked tossing me on the bed I giggled as his lips came crushing down on mine.

I was at the airport sitting waiting for my flight to board; I smiled seeing Chavo sit down next to me.

"Hey kid what are you doing?"

"Waiting for this damn flight" I told him laughing I saw Dave walk in to the airport and for some reason felt a ting of guilt for him, I sighed looking at Chavo "What are you doing?"

"Reading my lines for tomorrow" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Something will never change"

Chavo laughed "Yea yea I know" I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder.

Three hours later we were at the hotel I rode with Dave and chavo it was real quiet, I sighed grabbing my bag I looked up and saw Dave I smiled at him and walked into the front office to check in, I love randy to death but man was I glad to have my own bed again his such a bed hog! I got my keycard and walked up to my room.

I dropped my bag and laid down on the bed passing out for the rest of the night, I was exhausted.

The next morning I woke up and took a fast shower and got dressed in sweats and a shirt running out of the hotel, I didn't have to check out since we would be here for two days I ran down and saw chavo and Dave leaning against the car.

"Tisk tisk tisk something will never change" chavo said, I laughed rolling my eyes as we got in the car and drove off.

We got to the arena and my dad had been ringing my phone to see when I would get here, he asked me for me and Dave to come to his locker room.

"Hey Dave my dad wants us to go to his locker room" he just nodded he hadn't said a word to me, I sighed as we walked quietly, I hated this, I sighed when we got to my dads locker room, as I knocked I heard him yell come in, I smiled walking in I saw some women and two men one looked around my dad's age and the other looked pretty close to mine, I looked at my dad.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked him, he sighed glaring at the women.

"Angel baby I have some people for you to meet BUT you have to promise me you won't go all crazy" my dad said looking back at Dave.

I nodded my head "Okay dad who is this?" I asked looking at these people.

"Well this is your mother, her husband and son" my dad told me, I looked at them and to her I felt my blood start to boil, I felt Dave put his hand on my lower back I pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her rudely

She sighed "Um well I wanted to see my daughter" she said

I nodded "Oh now you want to see me, seeing as my dad did all the hard work you want to see me when its time for us to be friends and not a parent?" I asked her she looked at my dad and he held his hands up shaking his head.

"Don't look at him his not going to save you, so what do you want?" I asked her. I saw the son I guess my brother start to get mad; I dared him to say one thing to me right now.

"I know I have done you wrong but I want to fix it now"

"Yea well I think its to late, I have a mom her name is Sara she's been there since I was 15, she has been there to help me shop for my prom dress and wedding dress and braid my hair and when I caught my husband fucking around with some other women, it was Sara who told me it wasn't me or my fault, you weren't there for none of that and now that all that is said and done you want to be here? I don't think so" I told her the two men stood up protectively I saw Dave come around me and my dad step to me.

"You know you don't have to be such a bitch to her, shes wanting to make up for it" the younger man said

"And you don't need to call my wife a bitch" Dave said

"Maybe us men should leave and let the women talk and see where it goes" my dad said the two men nodded probably intimidated by my dad and Dave, Dave turned around and face me my dad hugged me and Dave just looked at me and walked out I looked at her, wow I guess I do look a lot like my dad.

She sighed "You have every right to be mad but I can tell you my side of the story, im sure your farther told you his" I glared at her

"Don't talk about my dad like his a bad man because his not, but go ahead" I told her sitting across from her on the little table.

She shook her head "You look so much like your dad she sighed Angel I wasn't ready to be a mother, especially with a man like your dad, he was gone so much and I told him I didn't want to be pregnant, he made me keep you knowing I didn't want that pregnancy, but you were born and I just fell in love with you, but you were such a handful as a child, you ran every where never slept, your dad was only there for the big events so it was just me and you, so one time when your dad came home for a week I decide I couldn't do this and I left, I knew I wasn't a good mom to you Angel" she told me.

I stood up holding back the tears "You know over the past year and a half I feel like I have been to hell and back, I caught my husband cheating on me, lost my son, my best friend in this whole world passed away, almost lost my boyfriend and even all of that, none of that hurt put together as bad as what you just said does" I told her she just started at me and I rolled my eyes taking off out of the locker room.

I kept walking until I got outside not caring if it was raining I just wrapped my arms around myself walking.

An hour later I walked back to the arena I was now wet and freezing I walked and saw Dave's locker room I knocked and hoped he was in there, a few minutes later he opened the door and looked at me he pulled me in and got a towel wrapping it around me. I sat down holding the towel.

"I'm fine" I told him, he nodded grabbing his phone walking out to the hall. A few minutes later he walked back in with my dad, my dad sat down next to me pulling me to him, I sniffled a little.

"Im fine really" I told him looking at him and Dave who kept looking at me worried, my dad sighed hugging me "I got to go sweetie im opening the show tonight" he told me I just nodded as he walked out, Dave looked at me and sat down next to me.

"She said she never wanted me, and that my dad made her have me and I was just hard as a child to handle and that's why she left" I told him starting to cry he pulled me to him and just held me while I cried.

Later on that night I was done with my match and watching Daves it was a cage match with Mark Henry, I sighed as I could see Mark Henry being careless with his moves but then something happened and Dave wasn't moving, I put my hand over my mouth and ran out to the ring as they started to lift the cage up, I got into the ring kneeling beside Dave who had his eyes shut in pain.

"Dave" I said as he opened his eyes he grabbed my hand trying to breath throw the pain as the lifted him onto a stretcher.

"Angel come with me" he asked I nodded as I walked behind all the emts to the Ambulance they had waiting my dad handed my purse and cell phone I climbed in sitting next to Dave as they took his vitals, he grabbed my hand and I rubbed my thumb over his hand looking at him.


	26. Life happened

Chapter 26:Life happened

I was sitting in the room with Dave it was his tricep, this was I think the third time this has happened to him, I looked at him he was just staring, he turned his head to me and smiled.

"Come here" he said as I scooted next to him

"What?" I asked looking at him scared.

He took my hand I could tell he was scared he looked at me "Im sorry" he told me, I looked at him confused.

"For what Dave its not your fault your hurt" I told him

"Not for this, but for us, Im sorry I fucked it up, I don't know why I did what I did to you and I feel horrible for it" he told me, I sighed looking at him, he looked so sincere, I felt the tears coming.

"Thank you Dave and I'm sorry we couldn't work it out because you are one of my best friends" I told him

"Well maybe I can still be your best friend, just not your husband" he told me grabbing my hand; I squeezed his hand and leaned over kissing his cheek.

"I love you Dave, you'll always have a soft spot in my heart"

"I love you to angel baby" I smiled, him and my dad was the only ones to call me that and it was nice.

The doctor came in "You ready Dave?"

Dave looked at me and let go of my hand "As ready as I'll ever be, you going to be here when I get done?"

"Yea I will" I told him as they wheeled him out, I sighed walking out to the waiting room where I noticed a few of wwe wrestlers now were, I saw randy and he walked up to me.

"Hey you"

"Hey" I told him hugging him

"How is he?"

"Not good um they just took him in surgery, when did you guys get here?"

"Just ten minutes ago, Paul deiced to make a stop and this was it" he said as Paul walked up I looked at Paul and smiled well tried to Paul pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Lets go get coffee, randy im stealing your women for a minute" he said as we walked off to get coffee, I sighed quietly looking at the floor Paul handed me coffee, and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed looking at him "how'da know?" I asked him

"Your face sweetie, so what's wrong?"

"Its Dave and Randy and I don't know maybe I rushed into this relationship with Randy, I mean I love him to death, but I still love Dave, and right now it hurts knowing Dave's hurting, Paul I don't know what to do" I told him confused.

Paul walked over and hugged me as I started to cry "Shh hunny, you've had it rough and yes I do think you rushed into your relationship with Randy, but I think you were hurting and just needed the pain to stop (He pulled away from me and looked me right in the eyes) I think Dave made a mistake and we have sheltered you so much in your life that you didn't know how to handle it the way it should've been so you just did what you thought was right, so right now you need to get you head straight wipe those tears and figure out what your going to do, because right now all your doing is playing games with your heart, Dave, and Randy and none of you deserve it"

I wiped my eyes and nodded "Thanks Paul"

"Not a problem anything for you button" I smiled at the nickname Paul used to call me when I was little we walked back to the waiting room. And saw randy I smiled as everyone came to me, Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"We got to get going" Paul said every one nodded "Call me and let me know how he is sweetie" Paul said as him and everyone but randy walked out.

"So um are you staying with him the whole time or just through the surgery?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

I sighed "Truthfully I don't know it depends on how his surgery goes, Im trying to get a hold of his mom to see if she wont come out here, but Teddy gave me a lead of paid absence" I told him he nodded and leaned down kissing with more passion then he has ever before.

"I love you remember that" he said looking at me I smiled.

"I love you to be careful" I told him he nodded and kissed my cheek and walked out of the hospital. I sighed watching him; I sat down sipping on my coffee and pulled my cell phone out.

"Hey" I said hearing Jessie's voice

"Oh hey friend I NEVER speak to" she said, I smiled hearing Shawn laughing.

"Im sorry sweetie, I've been so busy lately"

"Yea rushing off to the hospital for you soon to be ex husband's surgery"

"How did you know?"

"I know everything sweetie, so how is Dave?"

"His alright his in surgery right now" I said sounding worried.

"And how are you?"

"Me? I'm alirght" I tried to lie to her.

"Bullshit" she said, I sighed.

"I don't know, I mean I love randy but I realized today I still love Dave"

I hear Jessie sigh and thought she was going to yell at me "I've been waiting for you to admit that, you just need to do what your heart feels is right"

I sighed seeing the Doctor coming towards me "Hey I'll talk to you later" I told her hanging up, I stood up.

"Mrs. Batista his okay doing good a little groggy would you like to see him?"

"Yes I would" I told him, he nodded as we started to walk towards Dave's room, he smiled and let me in, I smiled seeing Dave, he looked at me and smiled as I stood at the foot of his bed.

"Hey" he said groggily

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, why are standing over there?"

"I don't want to hurt you or pull or stand on anything" I said, Dave smiled at me.

"Come lay with me please?" I smiled and went and laid down next to him laying down he wrapped his free arm around my waist and sighed.

"You get a hold of my mom?" he asked me

"No I didn't try, I was thinking maybe I could go home with you and help you out, my knee is tweaking out on me and teddy has been pushing me to take a little break"

"But you'll lose your title"

"And I can get it back"

"What about Randy?" he asked me

"Yea well that'd be a problem but im helping a friend out and I need the rest"

"Well I don't mind if that's what you want"

I bit my lip and looked at him for a minute and smiled "Yea that's what I want"

a/n So what do you guys think, I know everyone wants her to be with Randy and at first so did I but then I throw in the Dave thing and now Im just playing around trying to figure out who she would be with best, Dave or Randy?? We'll find out, next chapter probably will contain some Drama drama drama lol please Review tell me what you think!


	27. should i stay or should I go

Chapter 27: should I stay or should I go?

I sighed as Dave and I walked into what was supposed to be our home, it looked exactly the same as I left it, I smiled as Dave sat down on the couch, I went and sat down next to him, he looked over at me and smiled.

"You did good picking out the couch" he told me, I smiled at that memory we have a black suede couch and Dave didn't want it because he said it would be worse then leather.

"Well I remember you saying something different when we got it" I told him, he shrugged.

"I didn't know what I had then" he said looking at me, he smiled and stood up grabbing our bags, I followed him upstairs, this is where I felt uncomfortable, I mean technically this is my house also, but where was I sleeping?

I followed Dave into what was our bedroom, we had a nice California king bed, with white sheet and a black feather pull down comforter It was nice I had put candles all over the room, I looked at Dave confused when he set my bag down and walked to the guest room with his I followed him.

""What are doing?"

"Putting my bags in my room" he said looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Yea but Dave this is your house as soon as the papers are final sleep in your room" I told him

"I cant sleep in that room, its okay" he said was he set his bags down and walked past me, I sighed watching him, my cell phone started ringing, I smiled a little seeing it was randy, he wasn't to happy to hear I was going to be staying with Dave for a while and he had broken up with me, I sighed blinking back tears and answering my phone.

"Hello" I said walking into the room I was using.

"Hey" he said quietly, I sighed sitting down.

"Hey"

"How was your flight?" he asked, I laid down putting my foot on the edge of the bed and started messing with my belly piercing.

"It was alright it was frigging long though" I heard randy sigh.

"Raw's going to be there well um can I see you?" he asked nervously

"Yea when are you guys going to be here?" I asked him

"Next week" I nodded and then felt stupid because of course he couldn't see me nodding my stupid head.

"Alright" I said, we stayed quiet for a few minutes and I heard him sigh.

"I got to get going, can I call you tonight?"

"Um yea sure" I said

"Alright um later" he said

"Later" I told him, I waited to hear him say I love you but I didn't hear it just heard him hanging up, I wiped the tears from my eyes, I heard a bunch of people downstairs and sighed walking down the stairs, I smiled seeing uncle Steve, uncle glen, uncle Shawn, Jessie, and my dad, I walked up to my dad and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo"

I smiled "hey daddy"

I went and sat down on the couch while every one talked, we were going to have a bbq, I smiled my dad was cooking I love my dads bbq.

Jessie sat down next to me, no one not even her knew randy broke up with me.

"Hey girly want to go with me to the store" I smiled

"Yea" I got up and looked at Dave "are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked him concerned, he smiled.

"Im fine angel go" he said

I smiled grabbing my purse as we walked out of the house and into her car, I sighed looking out the window as we drove.

"So what's going on since last time we talked?" Jessie asked, I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

"Not much just been taking care of Dave"

"Yea how does randy feel about that?" she asked, I closed my eyes thinking of what randy said.

"Um his not happy about it infact he broke up with me"

"Oh my god over that?"

"Yea well there's other stuff you don't know about" I told her biting my lip, she looked at me an back to the road I sighed "Dave and I had a little thing I don't know about a month or so ago and randy found out he caught us kissing and he flipped out"

"Oh my god ANGEL" Jessie yelled, I sighed.

"I know but Randy called me today and wants to see me when he comes to town that's a good sign right?"

"I think so" she said as we pulled into the parking lot I sighed, I deiced I was going to take this time to figure out who I really wanted to be with although I had a feeling god was trying to push me towards the person im supposed to be with.


	28. pulling me back

Chapter 28 pulling me back.

I sighed sitting on the porch outside it was a little chilly everyone just left and I was thinking about the past two years in my life, I had a shit load of decions I was thinking about, my personal life, my career, randy, and Dave.

I smiled looking at all of the land, Dave and I had a lot of plans for all this land, we were going to build caroals and get horses and shit like that have a little farm, of course when we were done with wrestling and had the time. I felt arms wrap around me and knew it was Dave I sighed leaning into him, I closed my eyes and just took in the comfort I haven't felt since this whole shit has started.

"Whatcha thinking about" his deep voice asked me, I smiled turning around leaning against the porch.

"Us our plans we had for this place, Randy, my life, and my career" I told him truthfully it was time I started to be honest with everyone Paul was right.

"That's a lot to think about" he said staring at me

"Yea it is" I told him

"So what about your career?" he asked looking at me, I smiled.

"That's my little secret for right now" I told him

"Aw well okay, what about randy?"

"I don't know the same thing with you (I yawned) Im sleepy you ready for bed?" I asked him

He smiled and nodded his head walking in behind me he shut and locked the door I walked up the stairs with him I sighed not wanting to sleep by myself tonight, I looked at Dave biting my lip.

"Hey Dave would you lay with me?" I asked him, he smiled nodding his head yes as we walked into the room, I smiled laying down on the bed as Dave turned off the lights we were already in our pajamas so we didn't need to change I smiled as I felt Dave kiss my forehead and put his huge arm around me as we drifted off to sleep.

A week later I stood in the bathroom finishing getting ready, I had butterflies in my tummy, tonight I was coming back I knew Dave would be okay by himself but I also had a huge announcement about my career that no one but me knew what it was, I smiled grabbing daves truck keys, he was already at the arena so I was just going to take his truck, I grabbed my play boy letterman jacket and purse and walked out.

Thirty minutes later I was at the arena and looking for my friends I had on a pair of black tight jeans with my brown knee high winter boots that had fur around them and laced up the front and zipped on the sides, with a white crop top jacket thing my hair was up on top of my head.

I smiled seeing Trish I ran up to her and hugged her, she squalled.

"OH my god Angel!"

"Hey" I said smiling, until randy came around the corner, right then I knew my choice, I knew who I wanted to be with, Trish turned around and smiled.

"I'll catch up with you later"

I nodded as he walked up to me, he smiled a little.

"Hey" he said putting his hands on his pocket's I smiled.

"Hey" I said looking at his blue eyes; I knew I loved him right then.

"How are you?" he asked me

I shrugged "I could be better" I told him, I saw some bleach blonde bimbo looking girl walk out and stand next to randy.

"Hey sweetie you ready?" she asked him, I looked at him shocked and felt so hurt, I closed my eyes to hold back the tears, I bit my lip and swolled hard putting my hands in my back pocket's, I heard randy sigh.

"Angel" I held up my hand cutting him off and tried to smile

"Don't randy im sure somehow this is my fault" I told him and turned on my heel walking away, I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes and as I closed my eyes and the make up ran down my face I knew he just got the best of me.


	29. Not ready to make nice

Chapter 29: Not ready to make nice

I went and re-did my make up and dried my eyes, I tried to put a smile on my face so no one would know how much this really does bother me, Trish put her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry sweetie" she told me, I shrugged my shoulders as we walked into catering.

"It's probably my fault any ways" I told her sitting down at the table

"No its not Randy should of known going into this that you would be confused, I mean come on you thought you and Dave were going to spend the rest of your lives together and that isn't going to happen, I know I'd have a hard time accepting that" she told me as Randy and his knew little bitch walked into catering, I sighed as I watched him, he looked at me and our eyes connected, I closed my eyes and promised myself he wouldn't see me cry over this.

I'm done crying, its time I took control of my life and stopped letting these men run it for me, I smiled as Trish and I talked.

"So what's your announcement?" she asked me, I smirked at her.

"That's my little secret you'll get to find out when everyone else does, not even my dad knows what it is" I told her, she smiled.

"Alright alright I'll wait but it better be worth it" she told me, her eyes got huge before I could respond, I looked behind to what she was looking at, I saw Randy's new bimbo standing behind me and randy was no where to be found, I stood up looking at her, she did look like a bar fly, she smiled at me.

"I wanted to introduce myself I look up to you, my name is Samantha, I'm going to be a new diva" she told me, I looked at her and smiled.

"Well I'm angel"

"Well I couldn't believe it when randy told me he was dating you, I mean you're right up there with the fabulous moolah and mea young" she told me as randy walked in he quickly walked up to us and looked at me.

"Yea well thanks, I got to get going I have a HUGE announcement to make" I told her glaring at randy and taking off towards the gorilla, I heard randy call out my name I stopped and he looked at me putting his hand on my waist.

"I'm sorry" he told me, I just nodded

"You know If I had only known our last time together was our last time, I would've held you like a life line to my heart, I'm sorry Randy, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I know this is my fault" I told him looking into his blue eyes, randy sighed and leaned down kissing me, I fell into it for minute and then shoved him off of me.

He just stared at me as I turned and walked away from him

The fans went crazy with my music playing; I smiled raising my hand up pointing to the fans smiling.

"Look who it is JR" king said excitedly

"Yes why is she here on raw though king?"

"I don't know but im sure loving it"

"Hey that's the undertakers daughter your talking about" JR said chuckling, I smiled high fiving fans as I walked to the ring, I climbed though the ropes and smiled I was home, this is where I belonged, I grabbed a mic from Lillian who hugged me, I smiled.

"The bitch is back!" I said as the fans went wild, I smiled and laughed.

"You know I went to smack down and I have had awesome memory's there but I feel like its time to come home, come home to RAW! (The fans went crazy) So little girls in the back watch out Im home and Im taking my Yard back" I frowned hearing Melina's music.

"Angel Angel Angel, you have to re-earn you're way back to the top of the raw Diva locker room, because now Im the top dog Im the champ here on Raw" she glared at me; I smirked and looked at the fans.

"Is that true Melina? Hmm who always kicked who's ass? So if that's true why don't we put it to the test? You and me one on one for the women's championship?" I asked her leaning against the ropes, she smirked.

"Bitch you got it brings it on you and me, survivor series, and we'll see who survives" she turned on her heel and walked to the back I dropped my mic and walked to the back.

Trish came hugging me, she was on next "This is awesome you and me back on the same show!" she smiled, I laughed as she bounced away, I looked over and saw randy and his girlfriend, she was leaning against him rubbing her hands up and down his stomach, I rolled my eyes, I looked behind Randy and thought I saw a ghost, I squalled making everyone look at me including the person, yup it was him I ran to him as he picked me up hugging me.

"Holy shit CHRIS!" I yelled laughing, I saw the look on Randy's face and couldn't help but smile, Chris saw it to.

"How are ya girl? Heard you were dating Orton?" he asked looking past me at randy.

"Im alright, no I was but I fucked that up, so yea" I told him, he put his arm around my shoulders and smirked.

"So I can steal you for the night take you to dinner back to my hotel" he asked winking at me, I felt some one grab my arm and pull me back, I looked and saw randy glaring at Chris.

"Jericho why don't you back off" he said glaring at him, I looked around to see where Samantha was and I didn't see her.

"Why she said she was single, and I was kidding with her Orton" Chris said rolling his eyes

"I don't care" Randy said knowing this was a losing argument, he still had a hold on my arm, I pulled it away and glared at him.

"Randy first off you broke up with me, secondly you have your little bimbo so thirdly go off with her and leave me alone" I told him he looked at me and I could've sworn I saw hurt in them, I looked at Jericho.

"I'll see you later Chris, Im going to have Dave drive me to his house its where Im staying for now" I told him leaving I smiled for once seeing Dave.

"Hey wanna take me to your home?" I asked him, he rode in with my dad; he smiled at me putting his non wrapped arm around my shoulders.

"Yea lets go" we walked out of the arena and I handed him his keys, he smiled opening my door for me, I climbed in leaning against the window, Dave turned on the truck and started to drive we rode in silence as I looked out of the window, I smiled seeing the house, we got out and headed inside the house, I went straight to my room and changed into pajamas, I sighed not wanting to be alone, so I went and walked to daves room, I cracked the door and saw him laying on his bed watching TV.

"You can come in" he said, I smiled as I walked in I climbed on his bed and right underneath his arm.

"So I heard you had a semi rough night?" he asked me, I looked up at him and shrugged a little.

"I guess" I told him trying not to cry, he kissed me gently on my lips.

"Angel baby its okay" he told me which just made the tears come out Dave wrapped his huge arms around me as I cried into his chest.

"I was going to tell him tonight how much I love him and want to be with him, and then his with this bimbo, is there something wrong with me Dave? Do I have a nasty face, am I fat? Am I not slutty enough?" I cried, Dave pulled away from me and leaned down kissing my tears he laid me on the bed and laid on top of me kissing me.

"Angel there is nothing wrong with you, you are beautiful, me and randy are apparently the stupidest men alive" he told me looking me in my eyes; I bit my bottom lip and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Prove it to me" I told him he looked at me shocked as I pulled up to me and kissed him, he pulled away.

"Angel I don't think this is a good idea" I put my index finger on his lips.

"Shh Dave, your not taking advantage of me, I want this, no I need this please" I told him, he just nodded and started kissing me again, he moved down to my neck and kissed as he slowly undressed me.

"Damn a body of a goddess" he told me as he kissed my right breast, I moaned out arching my back a little putting my hands on the back of his head, he moved to my left breast kissing and sucking it a little.

He moved down to my stomach leaving kisses all over it and got my my pant waist line he slowly took my pants off and saw I wasn't wearing any underwear, I never wear under wear to bed.

I moaned a little feeling him kiss me on the inside of my thighs, I jumped a little feeling him kiss me and then relaxed moaning as he swirled his tongue around my clit.

"Mm Dave" I moaned out as my hips bucked a little "Dave Please" I moaned out letting him know what I wanted, he came up and kissed my neck as he entered me, I dug my nails in his shoulders for a little bit until the pain eased up and I got into it a little bit.

Dave made love to me for a good two hours before he collapsed onto of me; he rolled off of me pulling me to him and kissed my head.

"I love you Angel baby" he told me, I bit my lip for a second.

"I love you to Dave" my eyes fell shut and I fell asleep in Dave's arms.


	30. don't worry about a thing

Chapter 30: Don't worry about a thing

The last couple of days I felt like me again no guy worries, I went shopping with Trish, we were still in Texas and EVERYONE was staying with me and Dave, I deiced to just let things fall, Dave and I talked we weren't together but we did sleep together and steal kisses here and there.

I was in the bathroom getting ready for the day, I had on a pair of extremely tight pants that was low and a black tinker bell t-shirt, Chris was taking me out to breakfast, I smiled putting on my make up and started my hair I decided to leave it down and put two braids on each side with the rest down, Dave came in the bathroom and smiled.

"you look good" he said, I smiled, he handed me my mail and kissed my cheek walking out of the room, I looked at who sent it my divorce lawyer.

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed opening it confused as to why I was getting mail, I saw the divorce papers and got even more confused I sighed leaning over picking up the phone calling Mr. Riggs.

"Hello Mr. Riggs this is angel Callaway"

"Oh why yes hello Mrs. Callaway, did you get your papers back?"

"Yes but I am wondering why?" I asked looking at them "He sighed them"

"Yes he did sweetie but you didn't"

"No I di" I stopped talking seeing I didn't "Uh thank you Mr. Riggs" I hung up my phone and looked at where my signature was supposed to be.

"Are you ready?" I heard Jericho ask; I looked up and smiled tossing the papers behind me.

"Yea let me get my jacket" I went to the closet and grabbed my black zip up jacket and walked out with Jericho, we walked downstairs and I saw Randy and his little girlfriend, I rolled my eyes, I hated her! So much.

Jericho put his arm around me knowing what was wrong, I smiled as we went to walk out and Trish yelled my name making everyone look at us, I saw randy glare at Jericho's arm which was still around me, he pulled Samantha to him.

"Yes Trish?" I asked her raising my eye brow.

"Just wanted to say bye" she said smiled, I rolled my eyes knowing she was just getting randy to see us.

"Bye Trish" I said as we walked out, Jericho started laughing as we got to his truck he opened the door for me and I climbed in he got in and smiled at me starting his truck.

"So you know what Trish was doing right?"

"Yea getting randy to look at us"

"No getting Samantha to see how randy looked at us, I guess he thinks you and me are together"

I looked at Jericho and smiled "Why does he care? He has his bimbo" I told him, Jericho smiled.

"That right there is a guy thing" Jericho said looking at me and back at the road, I shrugged right now at this point I didn't care, randy did this, I was helping a friend and he dumped me and then when I come to tell him I love him and want to be with just him I find out he has this little bimbo and she came in the picture quiet quickly to.

We pulled into I hop, I smiled I loved this place. We walked in and the put we in a back corner both so we wouldn't be bothered.

"Thanks Chris"

"Not a problem" he said as we looked at our menus and as soon as we got our dinners, I got a text message I hadn't heard this ring tone in forever I looked at it it was from randy.

"Hey can we have dinner? I want to talk to you" he wrote I sat back looking at my phone Chris leaned over and smirked.

"Tell him yes, see what he wants" Chris said. I looked at him and sighed.

"Alright" I put my phone back in my pocket and enjoyed my breakfast with Jericho; we drove back just talking about the show and everything.

I walked in and saw just randy no one else, I sighed sitting down in the recliner across from him, he looked at me and sighed.

"Tell me the truth are you with Jericho?" he asked me, at first I got offended and was prepared to tell him off until I looked at his eyes and saw nothing but hurt in them.

"Randy I am not with Jericho or anyone else for that matter" he nodded and grabbed papers handing them to me "Did you purposely not sign them?" I looked at divorcee papers and now I got mad.

"What in they hell were you doing in my room?" I asked him

"Don't get like that Angel I was looking for you" he said

"And what you saw private papers and deiced to look at them?" I yelled standing up grabbing the papers from him, randy stood up.

"No ANGEL I saw what they were and thought you mailed them out so I looked at them to make sure everything was okay" he said getting quiet, I sighed putting my hands on my hips I looked right in Randy's eyes.

"No randy everything is not okay, its not okay your with her and not me" I told him, he went to say something when everyone walked in, I wiped my face and turned around heading upstairs I walked into the room I was sharing with Dave I sat on his bed and put my head in my hands and started crying.

I felt huge arms wrap around me and looked up seeing Dave, he looked at me and smiled kneeling in front of me wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong now angel baby?"

I sighed holding the papers so he could see "And randy saw them"

Dave sighed "Okay you forgot to sign them so what" Dave asked, I sighed "Randy is very jealous of you and I don't blame him to him this is just another reason why" I told Dave who got it nodding his head.

"I'm sorry angel baby"

"It's not your fault"

He walked to the door shutting it and then to his night stand grabbing a pen "Sign" he told me I looked at him confused.

He sighed "No Angel I don't want to let you go, I have loved the past few days sleeping next to you again and holding you again, but I know your heart belongs to randy right now, and if I could be with you I want all of you, so sign" he told me handing me the pen I took it and looked at it, maybe I wasn't supposed to sign these papers, maybe this was god telling me I needed to give me and Dave a second chance, I looked up at the roof sighing, damnit! Just when I thought I knew who and what I wanted this has to happen!, I looked at Dave who was still bent in front of me watching me.

"I'm sorry Dave, I need to go to my dads, I cant sign these right now" I told him, he just nodded and stood up tossing me his truck keys I smiled and walked down stairs grabbing my purse and getting in the truck and starting it I throw it in drive and drove, I sighed knowing this would be the longest thirty minutes I have drove ever.

I sighed I thought I had it figured out until those damns papers came in and its like im back to square one.

I sighed focusing on the road, thirty minutes later I smiled seeing my daddy's ranch, I pulled into the drive way and turned off the truck, I sighed sitting there for a minute until I saw my dad step out onto the porch, I slipped out of the truck and saw my dad, I smiled walking up to him hugging him tightly, I moaned taking in the smell of my dad old spice I loved it.

"Hey kiddo" he said letting go, I smiled.

"Hey daddy-o" I said giggling as he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the house, I smiled seeing my baby sister who's now five she ran to me hugging me.

"Angel! Where Dave?"

"Oh his at his house, I came alone" I said

"Oh well next time tell him to come to!" she said I smiled at her as she ran over to Sara, she was a mama's girl that was for sure.

Sara smiled at me "Hey you" she said hugging me, I smiled hugging her back.

"Hey mom" I said she smiled, she still got a huge smile when ever I called her mom.

My dad sat down at their table I sat down in the chair next to him.

"So angel baby what brings you by?" he asked, I smiled.

"Just needed to get out, needed to breath you know?" I told him, he smiled nodding his head as my uncle glen walked in, I smiled standing up hugging him tightly he let go of me and smiled.

"So I heard I get to keep an eye on you at raw now?" he said as we sat down at the table, I shrugged.

"I guess so" I told him smiling

My dad looked at me and smiled "Angel baby you want to go for a ride with me?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled.

"Which kind?"

"Horse"

"Yea" I told him as we stood up I put my hands in my back pocket's and hugged my uncle as my dad and I walked out to the stables, I smiled seeing my horse, blondey, she was light brown with a blonde Maine mate, I loved her, I grabbed my saddle and stuff and got my horse ready, by the time I was done my dad already had his horse ready and was on it.

I climbed on mine as my dad and I started riding, we just rode for a good twenty minutes.

"So angel what's wrong?" he asked me, I looked at him and sighed

"How do you know?"

"You're my daughter, so you going to tell me?" he asked

"well you know how randy has a new girlfriend and all, well today on top of kicking myself in the ass, I got mail from my lawyer showing that I didn't sign my divorce papers, and now im back to square one, its like was this truly a honest mistake or is it a sign you know?"

My dad looked at me and smiled "So that's why you came to me, you know how I feel I believe everything is a sign but little girl let me tell you something, im you farther and I love you, but you need to once and for all figure out what to do, Dave, Randy, or nobody, if you want Randy, you and I both know you already have him, does Dave know you didn't sign the papers?"

"Yea he got a pen and told me to sign them, he said he loves me so much but he knows my heart is with Randy and he said if his going to have me he wants all of me and he knows he cant have all of me" I told my dad

"Well I think Dave already answered it for you" he told me, I looked into the sky and sighed.

"Yea but I don't know dad can I tell you something with out you getting all dad like"

He sighed "I'll try how about that?"

"Dave and I have been sleeping together again lately, well only since I found out about Samantha" I told my dad waiting to her him get all farther like on me.

"Well Im not going to lie to you, you probably is making yourself more confused by doing that, but right now you need comfort and that's what his giving you, but he knows the truth, and angel baby I hate to be the one to tell you its done between you and Dave, im sorry I wish it would've worked out to, but it didn't and you need to move on" my dad said as we were back at his house, I sighed taking the saddle off and the rains I started brushing the horse and put her back.

My dad came to me and hugged me and we walked back into the house.

"Hold on Chris she just walked in" Sara said and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Um hey all of us are going out, well randy might be here Samantha took off all crazy after Randy and Dave got into a fist fight" Chris told me, I sighed.

"Alrihgt im going to head back now, why did they fight?"

"You fucking Dave" Chris said getting to the point

"Shit alright" I said

"Alright talk to you later"

"Yea later" I said hanging up the phone I went and hugged everyone, I bent down hugging my little sister

"I love you I'll bring Dave next time okay?" I told her, she smiled and nodded her head taking off playing with her dolls.

I hugged my dad tight "I love you daddy"

"I love you angel baby" I smiled waving bye and got into Dave's truck driving home, praying not to a fight.


	31. What Makes you stay

Chapter 31: What make's you stay

I sighed pulling into the drive way, the house was completely dark, I sighed in relief thinking that everyone was gone, I climbed out of the truck and walked into the house I turned on the kitchen light and saw the kitchen was a distar! This probably where they got into the fight

I sighed deciding to just go up to my room, I walked up the stairs and turned on the hall light seeing the hall was a mess, I sighed wanting to punch these guys in their heads.

I walked into the living room sitting down on the couch I looked up at the mantel seeing a picture of me and Dave when we first started dating, I smiled standing up and looked at it, we were at my dads house, Dave was laughing and I was smiling rolling my eyes I had on a pair of striped boxers and a black tank top with my hair on top of my head, I sat back down on the couch and pulled out my cell phone looking at a picture of me and randy I had on there, he didn't have a shirt on I took the picture of us, we were laying on a bed I had my head on his chest and we were both smiling my hair was falling in my eyes.

I turned on the TV to the music channel and heard Deanna carter's song what make's you stay.

_Look at me  
I'm in a place  
I never thought I'd be_

I sighed sitting back looking at the pictures, I went to my text messages most of them over the past week was from Dave with little things the last one was yesterday saying he loved me, I sighed going up seeing Randy's text message the night after we broke up I closed my eyes it still hurt to read this.

_Don't have the strength  
to fight anymore  
Or a reason not to leave_

so tell me why I still keep holding on  
to something I just cannot see

"_Angel I'm sorry, I wish we could work, but apparently you cant get over Dave, I wish you two the best of luck, I wish you the best baby doll, I love you always have always will, but I need to move, I'm sorry if I hurt you, baby doll I love you and miss you already"_

I wiped the tears away from my cheeks as I read the message, my phone vibrated, I saw I had a new text message from Dave, I opened it.

_What makes you stay  
When your world falls apart  
What makes you try one more time  
When it's not in your heart  
At the end of your rope  
When you can't find any hope  
You still look at him and say  
I just can't walk away  
Tell me what makes you stay_

"_I'm sorry" _I read the message confused and sighed hitting reply

"_For what?"_

_I'm not afraid  
Of living alone  
I was alone before he came_

I stood up looking at all the pictures, I smiled at the one of me and Paul when I was fithteen, I was leaning against him wearing a white muscle shirt with a pair of blue shorts and flip flops, and he had his arm around my shoulders.

_I've been in love  
Many times before  
But this time's not the same_

My phone vibrated again, I saw a message from Dave again.

"_For fighting with Randy, I'm sorry_" I smiled and then frowned wondering, why Dave was apologizing and what caused the fight.

_I've always been the first to say goodbye  
Now it's the last thing I can do_

"_Why are you saying sorry? And why did you guys fight_?"

I pulled out the picture album I put together and looked through the pictures, I smiled when I came across a picture of me, Randy and Dave all together outside of my dads house, I had my arms around each of their shoulders, and they were each holding my legs, I smiled that was a funny day.

_What makes you stay  
When your world falls apart  
What makes you try one more time  
When it's not in your heart  
At the end of your rope  
When you can't find any hope  
You still look at him and say  
I just can't walk away  
Tell me what makes you stay_

My phone vibrated again I read Dave's message

"_I know how you feel about him, and I can't get into that through text messaging, are you okay?"_

I read his message and smiled "_Yea I'm fine when are you going to be home?"_

_When it goes this deep  
And feels this strong  
I can't convince myself  
That this love is wrong_

I jumped when I heard the door shut I turned around and saw randy, poor guy he had a black eye and a cut on his bottom lip, he walked towards me and looked down at his feet and back to me I walked to him closing the gap between us and kissed him on his lips, I felt him put his hands on my hips as he deepened the kiss, I moaned into it, as he laid me down on the couch, I heard my phone vibrating on the coffee table and sighed moving away from the kiss, randy stared at me as I grabbed my phone, I read the message and bit my lip until randy kissed me again making me forget about Dave for a second.

_What makes you stay  
When your world falls apart  
What makes you try one more time  
When it's not in your heart  
At the end of your rope  
When you can't find any hope  
You still look at her and say  
I just can't walk away  
Tell me what makes you stay_

_a/n Okay you guys how do you like it? I didn't know how to do this chapter, I had so many ideas and started it like six times until I got this, please let me know what you think, there's a lot more in store in the next few chapters._


	32. the fool

Chapter 32: The fool in love with the fool

It had been a month and a half since that night randy and I slept together, and Dave and I got back together that night, things have been okay, ive been focusing on me and Dave and my carrier right now Vince was trying to figure a storyline for me.

I smiled over at Chris who was sitting next to me in the meeting he kept making comments underneath his breath making me laugh, Vince sighed.

"Christopher Angel if you guys want to act like high school teenagers then build a time machine and go back to high school other wise act like my professional employees" Vince said I laughed

"Sorry Vince" I told him trying to stop laughing; Vince just rolled his eyes at me and countied on about the show.

"Angel your going to be a trained to Samantha on the show she's going to feud against Trish as her debut is that okay?" he asked me I looked over at her, her and I got into a agurement over randy and the way she treated him, I sighed.

"It has to be" I told Vince he nodded and let us know the meeting was over I stood up and walked out of the conference area, I walked right into a wall or what felt like it, I fell on my ass.

"God damnit you fucking prick" I yelled standing up and then smiled seeing Dave who smirked hugging me, he bent down kissing me, I moaned getting into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pulled away "what are you doing here?" I asked shocked

"I have to talk to Vince and I figured I'd see you angel baby" he said I smiled as Vince walked out and smiled at Dave shaking his hand.

"Don't let her go again Dave" Vince said smiling at me, I smiled

"I don't plan on it Vince" Dave said, Vince nodded his head

"Angel I need to steal you husband for a little bit I'll let you have him back when im done" he said I just nodded as Dave lightly kissed my lips and I walked to catering with Trish.

I got some fruit and a bottle of water and sat down across from Trish

"So how are you and Dave?" she asked eating her food, I smiled a little

"We're doing good" I told her nodding my head

"So what happened to loving randy?" Trish asked, I sighed this was still a complicated situation but for more then one reason now

"I still love him Trish but its never going to work his with Samantha, and I don't know Trish" she looked at me seriously

"Do you even care for Dave angel?" she asked me sounding mad I dropped my fork

"Of course I do Trish that's why we're back together, I need one more chance with him" I told her

"Well it just seems your still hung up on randy" she said, I sighed as randy and Samantha walked into catering

"There's more to it Trish then that, I cant get into it yet" I told her taking a drink from my water as I saw Dave walk in he walked to us and sat down next to me, I smiled at him.

"What did Vince want?" I asked him

"Well I cant start traveling again and Vince just needed to see everything and all that jazz" he told me I just nodded my head as Jeff hardy came up and asked Trish if he could talk to her, I smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes, she claimed they were just friends but I knew better.

Later that night I was in the hotel, getting dressed to go to a dinner party Vince and Linda was having for the wrestles.

I leaned over the sink putting the finishing touches on my make up I had on a black halter style dress that flared out at the bottom and black strappy heels, I smiled when I saw Dave walk in behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck I moaned as I feel myself getting aroused and he hasn't even touched me yet, he bent me over the counter and slid my thong to the side unzipping his pants kissing my neck sucking and nibbling here and there he forces himself in me so quickly that I scream out loud. I keep screaming as his movements are fast and hard. His moaning is becoming louder and I know he is on the way to Cumville. I work faster as my insides open up and I try to catch my breath. Seconds later, he moans turn to screams as he collapses on top of me. I lay on top of the counter with him on top of me as we both try to catch our breaths Dave kissed me on the cheek as we both stood up he zipped his zipper and I slid my thong back I fixed my make up and turned around facing him he bent down kissing me a little and we walked out of the bathroom, I grabbed a black jacket and my purse as we walked out of the hotel and to Dave's rental.

I looked across the table at her and him together, I caught him looking at me and smiled looking down I picked more at my salad, feeling sick,

I cleared my throat leaning into Dave "Im going to go to the bathroom" I told him, he nodded and kissed me lightly as I stood up grabbing my purse, I brushed down my black dress and walked to the bathroom I leaned over the sink feeling sick, I saw the door open but just deiced to ignore it until I heard the door lock I turned around to see randy, I looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him he sighed looking down and then back to me and kissed me, I moaned getting into it, I then realized what was happing and pushed him off of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Im kissing you" he said looking at me a little clueless

"Randy no your with Samantha and im back with Dave" I told him

Randy bent down putting his hand on my hips looking at me "You really think its really over us between us, baby I love you and you love me, I can see it when you look at me, and I know you see it from me" he said, I looked down trying to keep my emotions in check I looked back at him.

"Randy please just stop, leave me alone let me heal and move on" I told him, randy looked at me.

"Fine let me kiss you one last time" he told me I just nodded as he leaned down and started out with light kisses and made them into a passionate heated kiss, at first I didn't resound and then I couldn't help I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto the counter in the bathroom, I moaned feeling him put his hand on my stomach he pulled away and stared at me.

"Now tell me you felt nothing, you know we belong together, and god is telling you" he told me keeping his hand on my stomach, I looked down and to him,

"And why do you say that"

"Because your pregnant again you know that baby is mine" he said, I looked up at him shocked, how the hell did he know Dave didn't even know! He smirked and leaned down kissing me lightly and then walked out, I watched him in shock putting my hand on my stomach.

A/N I am sorry for not updating! What do you guys think? I wasn't sure about this, I hope you like it, and I hope you guys liked the ending!


	33. reactions

Reactions

a/n Okay so apparently I truly made an honest mistake, I didn't mean to but I accidentally made my this chapter a lot like one of Vera Greeley's, I am sorry I didn't mean to I swear! So I am re-doing this chapter! The whole chapter!

"Angel?" Dave yelled

"In the bathroom baby" I called back from the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test I was taking it a second time just to make sure.

He walked into the bathroom and walked up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist.

"What'cha doing?" he asked me placing a kiss on my neck I held up the pregnancy test which still showed the clock flashing letting me know it wasn't done yet.

"Are you?" he asked letting go of my waist and leaning against the counter.

"I don't know yet" I said quietly

He just nodded and pulled me to him while we waited, after what seemed like forever but was only five minutes I was staring at the word pregnant on the EPT easy read test, I looked at Dave as he smiled kissing me happily, I smiled at him as he pulled away.

"Um baby I have to run some Aarons I'll be back in a little bit" I told him lightly kissed him and grabbing his truck keys, he walked out and crocked his eye brow at me.

"Baby my car is messing up and you said you would look at it today since it's our two days off" I told him he smiled and came up kissing me.

"Okay be careful love ya" he said as I walked out.

"love you to" I yelled getting into his truck, I sighed pulling out the drive way I sighed grabbing my phone and pressing the number I had him set to on speed dial.

After a few rings I heard him clear his throat in the phone "elo?" he said like I just woke him up.

"Uh um hey" I said

"Hey what's up?"

"Are you alone?" I asked

"No but I will be in thirty minutes why?"

"I need to talk to you alone randy" I told him sighing as I hit town.

"Alright well come in thirty minutes" he told me, I nodded my head and then rolled my eyes, yea like he can see me.

"Okay" I said quickly hanging up, I pulled into the gas station and up to the pump; I jumped out of the truck and swiped my card pumping gas, hoping no one would recognize me.

Thankfully no one did as I hopped back into the truck I sighed re-dialing Randy's number.

"Hey" he said

"Meet me in the parking lot in fithteen minutes" I said and then hung up driving down the road when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said with out looking at

"Hey baby you want to go to auto zone and get an air filter and oil?" I heard Dave ask

"Sure baby" I said pulling into the hotel parking lot

"Get the biggest thing of oil, you car needs an oil change bad, okay?" Dave said

"Alright baby" I said as Randy got into the truck

"Alright I love you" Dave said

"I love you to" I said hanging up without looking at randy I drove out of the hotel parking lot and in silence down to a desereted parking lot, I sighed turning the truck off and looked at randy

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked him, he looked down and then to me.

"I was in the store when you bought the test, I watched you pay for and go to the bathroom so I deiced to stay and you came out crying so I figured you were" he told me, I stared at him not sure if I should hit him or kiss him, I hung my head and looked back up at him.

"Well I am, and there is a possibility of you being the farther" I told him, he looked at me and smiled as he looked down at my stomach and place his hand where what might be his child was.

"Will you let me farther it if I am?" he asked me now sounding a mix of worried and angry, I put my hand on his and looked at him smiling

"Yes I will randy, I just have to be able to tell Dave" I told him looking at him and placing my hand over his, he started to lean in and I moved away, randy put his hand at the back of my head pulling me to him and kissing me, with his hand still on my stomach, I moaned putting my arms around his neck as I felt his other hand go to my side.

"I love you" he said pulling away from our kiss, I put a shocked hand to my swollen lips as I stared at randy, he pulled my hand away from my lips.

"Don't think Angel, don't doubt you're gut instinct" he told me

I looked down and felt randy putting his hand on my chin making me look at him.

"Randy what do you want me to say?"

Randy hit the dash making me jump "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but damint angel I just want to hear what's in your heart"

"My heart is spilt randy, between these two wonderful men, I love you so much randy, but then I care for Dave as well randy, im married to him"

"And what about the past year angel! When he cheated on you, had an affair! Not just a fucking one night stand fuck up but a fucking affair! Me I've love you so fucking much it's killing me seeing you with him, that's my child and you know it Angel" randy yelled, now I had tears running down my face. Randy pulled my on his lap and wiped the tears

"Randy I love you, when I came back to raw I came back for you and to tell you I love you and then I saw you with her, god I hate her, so I went home with Dave and he comforted me, I love you randy but doesn't it seem weird how there's always something in our way? Or someone? Maybe that's just gods way of telling us it's not meant to be" I told him he moved me to the passenger seat and then to the drivers seat, I looked at him strangely as he started the truck and drove off.

"What are you doing?"

Randy just stayed silent as we drove I looked around wiping my eyes as I noticed randy pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Randy we cant be here" I told him

"Don't worry about it come on" he told me holding out his hand, I looked at it for a moment and then took it as he helped me out of Dave's truck and we walked right up to his hotel room and into it, thankfully none of the wrestlers were in.

I looked at randy and got butterflies in my stomach just looking at him, he walked to me putting the deadbolt on the hotel door and the do not disturb sign on the outside of it before dead bolting it, I looked at him knowing exactly what was going to happen if I don't say no.

Randy pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me I moaned into the kiss and then pushed him away looking at him.

"Randy this is wrong this is the exact reason why I left Dave, if I do this I would be a hypercritic" I told him

"Baby no you wont, I love you and you love me" he said and kissed me, this time I gave into him as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Randy carried me over to the bed and gently laying me down on it kissing my neck all over.

"God I missed this smell and taste" randy moaned

I went to say something when his lips came crashing down on mine, I moaned wrapped my arms around his neck as he un buttoned my pants and I lifted my butt up so he could get them off he slipped his NIKE basketball shorts off as we both took each other shirts off only breaking the kiss to take the shirts over our heads I moaned as I felt him enter me, god I missed the way randy touches me making feel so beautiful and like im the only one his ever touched, I looked up at him and into those blue eyes, damn they get me every time.

Randy leaned down and kissed me and with one swift motion entering me, I moaned out as he started a slow pace he placed one of his hands at the top of my head and with his thumb moved up and down on my forehead.

Forty-five minutes later randy laid down next to me pulling me to him, I smiled closing my eyes for a second.

I opened them when my phone started ringing fuck Dave I quickly answered it "hello?"

"What the hell is taking so long" he asked angrily

"I was at the store and decided to stop and look at baby stuff" I told him knowing that would get him to stop being mad.

"Oh okay well hurry up please" he said more calmly this time

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit" I told him as randy started to get dressed.

"Love you" he said I bit my lip looking at randy who I just said I loved.

"Me to bye" I said and hung up I started to put my clothes back on randy walked over to me and kissed me I moaned as I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth he pulled away.

"I take it you got to go?" randy asked, I nodded my head.

"Alright I'll see you tonight" he told me

"What do you mean tonight?" I asked him

"Yea Dave invited us over there, me, Sam, Trish, Chris (he said Chris groaning which made me giggle) and some other people" randy told me, I just nodded I didn't know.

"I must've forgotten with all this baby stuff" I told him he just nodded and kissed me again.

"Mm I don't want you to go" he said wrapping his arms around my waist I smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose, which I only did with him and hoped I was the only one.

"I'll see you tonight" I said he nodded as I walked out the door and into Dave's truck.

Three hours later I arrived home with a bunch of shit for the house and some extra plus the stuff for my car, I honked the horn after grabbing a few bags and walked inside I saw a bunch of the guys as Jericho hugged me tightly taking some of the bags from me as Dave and ric walked out to the truck getting the rest.

I looked around seeing randy I smiled as he winked at me and then looked down and back up to Chris.

"You want a beer?" Jericho asked, I smiled.

"No im good thanks though" I told him as Dave walked in bringing the last of the stuff into the kitchen, he walked up to me bending down and kissing me, I moaned as he pulled away.

"Missed you" he said, I smiled looking over his shoulder at randy and then back to him.

"I missed you to, um I got to go take a shower I feel all nasty" I told him, really I didn't want Dave to smell the smell of sex on me, and I ran upstairs quickly walking into my room I walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it for a moment then walked into the bathroom starting the shower.

Thirty minute's later I walked out of the shower with my make up done and my hair blow dried, I walk into my closet and sighed looking for something to wear, im a little irrated with Dave seeing as he didn't tell me he was having this lil bbq I was hopping for a nice relaxing night off where I could lounge around in my sweats and a t-shirt and relax.

I decided on a baby blue baby doll camisole tank top with lace on the top and a v-cut front showing a nice amount of cleavage and a satin bow in the front of it, and a blue jean skirt I got dressed with a black lacy bra and boy short set and lotion my legs slipping on my black flip flops and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.

I walked down stairs and everyone looked at me, I smirked seeing randy slightly choke on his beer, Dave smiled at me as I counted down.

I went and grabbed a soda as everyone converted over to me and Dave, we were all talking when Dave, Chris, Jeff and matt decided we were going to have a bomb fire, I rolled my eyes running after them and shouting out the door

"David Michael Baustista I swear to god you guys get to carried away I will kick your ass!" he just waved me off and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the living room, I saw Sam glare at me and I smirked looking at Trish.

"So Trish how are ya?" I asked her noticing her face was a little gloomy

"Im alright" I looked to where she was staring aw Chris, yea she's had it bad for Chris for ever now! I don't blame her he is cute.

"Got talk to him" I told her as Maria sat down next to her

"Go talk to who?" she asked, I smirked.

"Chris who fucking else" I said, I looked behind and could tell Samantha wanted to join in the conversation and I felt bad, I looked back at Trish and smiled.

"Yea like you just went up to Dave and was like hi how are ya" she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Dave met me when I was sixteen for one and for two after that whole Richard fiasco when I was force to un fairly go home, smack down came into town, I was trying to leave but Sara wouldn't let me cause my dad would leave the same time as them, and when Dave walked into the room I was all of a sudden shy until fucking Paul made me talk to him and now look at me" I said looking at Trish, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay what about randy" Trish asked, Samantha and I both started choking on our sodas, Trish looked at her.

"Oh im sorry Samantha" she said and turned to me still excepting an answer, I sighed setting my soda down on the coaster.

"Well yes randy was different but um yea" no one really knew the whole history of randy and mines past, and I wasn't sure if it was ready to come out, I looked out the window and groaned, now all of the guys were out there and this "bomb" fire was fucking huge, thank god we live in Texas.

I smiled seeing a black truck driving up the drive way knowing it was my daddy, Shawn, Paul, Stephanie, and Shawn's daughter Jessie, I looked back at Trish and she was still looking at me.

"I don't think Sam wants to hear about mine and Randy's past" I told Trish hoping that would get me out of it, I can't lie to Trish.

"No I don't mind at all, I mean im the one with him now" she said a little snobbish, I glared at her, bitch if you only fucking knew! I place my hand on my stomach and smirked.

"Okay well randy and I go back to when I was sixteen, I met him in my locker room, and god damn the man was as fine then as he is now! Any ways he carried my bag up to puals room and I was dazing out and he was all your welcome later" I laughed at that memory god I was such a dork!

" any ways he thought at first I was just the undertakers spoiled daughter bla bla bla, Paul let me drive his rental and randy was the only who rode with me, well thanks to him we got lost, but that lifted the tension between us and we just started talking, well we got to the arena and stuff well Richard wanted me to hang out with him that night and so did randy to make up for being a dick to me, well Richard was being a dick saying randy wanted to fuck me to get to the top of the ladder since he couldn't fuck Stephanie or Austin's daughters, well randy hit Richard I pulled over as they got out of the car fighting I separated them and then Richard kissed me, well I pushed away from him and got in the car with randy and we went to pizza, when we left I wanted randy to ride with me and he was going to but I thought he wasn't so I just took off mad" I sighed taking a drink making everyone but Sam laugh.

"During his match with my uncle randy got himself thrown into the crowd and on my lap he whispered for me to go to his room, well I did and that's how it happened" I said finishing the story as Trish looked at me shocked.

"So those rumors were true?" she asked as I just nodded

"Holy shit im going to talk to Chris now" she said smiling and walking outside, I smiled at Maria standing up.

"Well im going to go outside, with Paul and randy along with Jeff my front yards liable to get blown up" I told her smiling walking outside.

I went and hugged my daddy leaning into him taking in his smell, I saw Sara and Dave holding Marcia, and she loves him I don't really know why.

I looked over at randy who was laughing and smiling with the gas tank, he looked at me and winked as I put my hand on my stomach smiling.

I felt my dad move me away as the flames got huge, I sighed.

"You guys stop" I said not wanting it to get bigger Dave walked over to me as I stepped away from my dad.

"Alright come on lets go inside" he said putting his arm around me as we all walked into the house, I sat back down as Trish and Chris were still outside, I smirked, I always knew those two would get together just a matter of one of them talking, everyone walked into the kitchen as Dave and Paul went out to the grill, I smiled steak sounded hello good, Dave told me I wasn't cooking anything that this was his thing and he'd do it all.

I smiled across the room at my dad and Sara and then looked over at randy, Samantha saw me look at him and put her hand on is inner upper thigh, I rolled my eyes as Dave sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist , I laid my down on his chest closing my eyes for a moment.

Three hours later we were all out by the bomb fire hanging out after eating, Dave tugged on my arm as he stood up , I wrapped my arms around my self as we walked over to the wood corral where horses were supposed to go I sat up on the top of it shivering as Dave took of his hoody and I put it on him.

"Wassup?" I asked him, he leaned in and kissed me he pulled away giving me light kisses on my lips.

"Im so happy baby, I got you back and we're having a baby" he told me kissing my lips smiling.

I smiled and then frowned "Yea Dave" I told him getting ready to tell him about randy.

"What baby?" he said looking at me I looked at his face in the glow of the fire light, I looked into those chocolate brown eyes and saw nothing but love and happiness in them, I sighed.

"I love you" I told him backing out, he leaned in and hugged me I sighed laying my head on his shoulder I opened my eyes and saw randy standing in front of the fire holding Samantha but looking at me.


	34. daddys love

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed I smiled streching out I slipped my boxers back on that I had some how stripped out of last night I slipped my slippers on and walked down the stairs I smelled pancakes and eggs and ew bacon I sat down holding my stomach a minute later I got up and walked into the kitchen to see dave cooking I smiled kissing him on his cheek I saw randy, sam I rolled my eyes, trish sitting on chris's lap my dad and sara along with my baby sister chasey (I found out takers daughters name who hoo lol) I hugged my baby sister and sat down next to chris which happened to be next to randy.

"I see how it is chris" I said pouting he looked at me wierdly

"What?" he asked confused

"you come to my house and then hook up with some hooker (I winked at trish who just shook her head) and then knowing how much it'd hurt me you flaunt at my kitchen table!" I put my hands over my eyes and pretended to cry I laid my head on the table "I don't know how I will go on with my life" I cried

"Angel what are you talking about you know no hooker could compare to you, I love you not her" he said leaning over me as dave walked out he smirked watching this I flung up looking at him

"No chris jerchio the damage is done I will never recover!" I said dramactily

"Honey I love you not her shes nothing she eww bla" Chris said putting his hand over trish's face and pushing her aside behind him I laughed looking at him fluttering my eyes at him "you mean it?" I asked him smiling when he pushed me into randy lightly I looked back at randy and smiled and then to chris

"of course I do brat" chris said as I smiled getting up

"you better" I said walking into the kitchen to get coffee I smiled at dave getting a coffee cup pouring coffee the whole time he was watching me I looked at him "What?" I asked wiping my face in case there was something on it he smiled and walked over to me bending down kissing me first lightly and then passiontly I kissed him back feeling those damn butterflys in my stomach again I moaned as he put his hand on my stomach he pulled away and smiled

'I love you" he told me I smiled

"I love you to" I told him with a dreamy smile we walked out of the kitchen to see everyone eating a grabbed a pancake and sat in a chair cross legged my dad shook his head smiling

"What?" I asked him

"you look how you did when you were five" he told me I smiled and heard the front door open hearing paul stephanie shawn jessie and uncle glen I got up and hugged them and then hugged my uncle glen tightly as he swung me around

"how are you butter cup?" he asked me I smiled

"Um Im great" I told him looking back at dave we had decied we would tell family first but family for me meant a few of the wrestlers

Everyone sat down, since randy and sam spent the night they were going to be here, I looked at randy and knew I coudlnt do this infront of him all of a sudden I felt I couldn't breath I sat down in the recliner trying to breath I put my head in my hands with my elbows sitting on my knees my dad rushed to me "Angel baby you ok?" he asked as I shook my head no

"I cant breath daddy" I told him as tears fell uncle glen walked over to me along with dave but was kinda pushed to the side by my dad and glen,

"Angel baby breath just focus on breathing" my dad told me as my uncle glen rubbed my back I breathed and slowly calmed down I stood up everyone looking at me with concern and worry "I need to go outside get some air" I said as I walked out side I sighed sitting on the steps putting my elbows on my knees and my hands on my chin thinking I heard the door open and close lightly seeing randy he looked at me worried

"you ok?" he asked looking at me worried

"Yea it was just a panic attack I used to get them all the time" I told him

"Well why were you paniking?" he asked I sighed shaking my head as I blinked back tears

"Cause I have to once again tell my farther I fucked up randy do you know how fucked up it is to go to your dad whos your idol and tell him dad I fucked up" I said as tears came down I wiped my face

"baby doll your dad doesn't think you're a fuck up no matter what has gone on with you over the past year when I see him look at you his eyes show nothing but pride and love and support your dad will support you no matter what" he told me putting his arm around me assulting me with his colgne I took a deep breath loving the way he smells I smiled

"Thanks randy" I told him

"For what?" he asked

"For always just some how being there for me" I told him he smiled leaning in kissing the top of my head I smiled leaning into him I closed my eyes and let myself relax until I heard the door open I looked to see dave and stood he looked at randy.

"What the fuck is going on here?" dave asked loudly

"nothing dave randy was just helping me calm down" I told him as my dad and everyone else came out

"you ok?" sara came and asked me I just nodded my head yes even though my stomach told me something bad was about to happen I looked at randy and dave who was glaring at each other I walked over to dave and touched his hand he pulled it away from me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what dave" I started and then stopped shaking my head Im done playing games im done with all of this I looked at everyone who looked on edge "Everyone Im pregant again!" I said as daved and randy snapped their heads looking at me I was shaking I was a mix of emtions,scared, relived, happy and pissed off "Wait here's the twist cause nothing can go normal in my life a month ago the night randy and dave got into that fight, randy and I slept together so this baby might be his" I said and ran inside of my house I walked right up to my room and shut the door I laid down on my bed and started crying into the pillow I felt arms wrap them selves tightly and protectivly around me I looked up to see my daddy and cried harder

An hour later I was finally down my dad went and filled the sink up with water and walked me to it I put my face in the cold water god this felt good this is what dad used to do to calm me down when I was little I lifted my head out of the sink taking deep breaths my dad hugged me.

"You okay angel baby?" he asked

"im sorry" I told him my vocie raw and hourse from all the crying I did

"for what baby?" my dad asked as we sat down on mine and daves bed I grabbed a pillow holding it infront of me I looked down and back up at my dad who was staring at me I sighed "Dad im always fucking up kevin and gunner are both happily married not in my situation's" told him

"Angel stop with the pity party what did I tell ya when you was sixteen I love my boys and now chasey but you girl you are my pride and joy I will always love ya I might not like the things you do and don't ever think I wont put you over my knee, which for this I should,I love you angel baby" he told me as I hugged him I heard a light knock on the door and looked up to see dave standing there my dad stood up "you two talk this out and come over tonight for dinner" I nodded my head as my dad leaned down kissing my forehead "we'll go for a ride on my bike, I love you angel baby don't forget it either" he told me I smiled

"I love you two daddy" I said as he nodded his head at dave and shut the door I looked up at dave his eyes that earlier today showed so much excitement now just looked lost and tired I patted the spot next to me he sighed sitting down next to me I looked up at him and bit my lip for the first time I was scared to lose dave.

"Im sorry" I told him as I tried not to cry damnit I hate crying I firgured I wouldn't have any more tears left in me any more.

Dave rubbed his hand over his forehead "Things were going to good for us for the first time this whole marrieage is fucked" he said I shot my head up he sighed standing up "Angel I need some time to think this over I love you im not leaving you just this is a lot to take in and I cant do that with you by me right now" he said getting up and walking to our closet he grabbed his suit case and started packing I shook my head no standing up I walked to him and grabbed his arm tears pouring down my face.

"Dave no please we can talk this out after everything we been through this is small we wasn't even together when it happened" I told him he looked down at me and pulled me to him "Hey don't cry angel baby I'll see you in a couple of weeks we just both need alone time away from each other at the pay paper view we can talk ok?" he said as I nodded he kissed my lips lightly and finished packing as I sat on the bed watching him he ziped his suit case up and looked at me he set his suitcase on the ground he grabbed me laying me down on the bed holding me I laid there and slowly fell asleep not wanting to feel when he moved or let go.

I sighed sitting at my dads eating his chilly we went for a ride on his bike and it helped a little dave texted me letting me know he got to florida safe that's where smackdown was

"Dad sara can I spend the night tonight?" I asked as they both smiled

"of course baby you can wear one of my shirts to bed" my dad said as I nodded

"Angel baby sara and I need to tell you something" sara went to stop him "Sara stop angel looks like your other sibling will be born around the same time your baby is" my dad said for the first time that night I smiled I hugged both my dad and sara .

"Oh my god that's awesome" I told them as my dad looked at sara

"Told ya she'd be happy"

Later that night I sighed laying in my old bed in my old room at my dads I didn't relize how nice it was to sleep with dave every night, I missed him like a bitch I sighed rolling to my side might as well try to get some sleep/


	35. Take a bow

I yawned walking into the arena raw and smack down was going to do a super show together tonight so I get to face randy and dave for the first time I rolled my eyes samantha called me last night bitching at me I hung up on her I walked to my dressing room and smiled sitting down I leaned my head against the wall closing my eyes I had a meeting shit now, I jumped up and quikly walked to the meeting room on one side was randy and samantha the other side of the room was dave I smiled seeing jessie the ring crew guy was back I walked over to him smiling sitting next to him.

"Can I sit with ya?" I asked he smiled nodding his head yes I sat next to him and for the next two hours listened to vince ramble on.

I sighed sitting on top of the titan tron watching the ring crew set up the ring tonight was my last match my last wresting apprence till I had this baby I decied this pregancy would be stress and drama free I was taking this time to relax.

"Angel Bastista get your ass down from there now!" I heard I looked down to see dave standing there god he looked fine as hell, he had both hands on his hips and his shades were low on his nose so I could see his eyes.

"Im fixing this" I said wanting to be stubborn truth was I was going to go down till he said now

"Are you an electrician? Or one of the ring techs?" Dave asked.

"No." I said knowing I lost the fight over this

"Then get your ass down here."

I sighed not wanting to fight with him I walked down the ladder and dave grabbed me by my waist setting me down on me feet and turned me around to face him. "You finished acting like jeff?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Yes."

Dave took my hand and started leading me to the back.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"To my dressing room." He snapped. When Dave got to his dressing room, he dragged me in and shut the door and turned to look at me I sat down looking back up to him .

He sat down on the couch. "Come here." he said I scooted over to him and he put me on his lap

"angel baby, you cant be climbing all over the arena, you're going to get hurt or worse hurt the baby." Dave said

"Dave I know what I'm doing, I'm not a baby." I told him rolling my eyes

"I know your not a baby but baby one little slip off of that thing and you could be hurt badly or hurt the baby" he said as I nodded my head

"Okay it isnt like I'll be here after tonight any ways" I told him he sighed he found out like everyone else did he looked at me "where you going to stay?" he asked me I sighed this would be the hard part "I don't know" I told him he sighed

"Baby stay with me at our house" I looked at him he put a piece of hair behind my ear out of my face "What do you say?" he asked

"What if this baby is randys?" I asked him

He sighed "Then I'll deal" he told me I nodded my head

"Okay" I told him

Dave turned her to face him. "I have a meeting with Vince in a few. I want you to sit tight until its over and then I'll be right back. Stay out of anymore trouble tonight, I mean it.." Dave said looking dead serious.

"Dave, I can manage to stay out of trouble for a couple of hours." I told him rolling my eyes

"Uhh huh." Dave said and leaned forward and captured my lips with his Dave pulled back and smiled at the dazed look on my face

"I have to go. I'll be back shortly." he told me I nodded my head and started to relax there was a knock on the door I got up and opened it I saw randy standing there and behind him was samantha I rolled my eyes

"What?" I asked him

"Can we talk" he said I looked at samantha and shook my head moving aside to let them in I sat down on the couch randy sat down with samantha next to him

"Angel this baby situation, we need to discuss it" randy said I rolled my eyes

"Okay" I said in a annoyed vocie

"If I am the farther then theres going to be ground rules between you and I, see I uh" he struggled to talk I looked him in the eye

"Go on randy" I said

"I proposed to sam, so she'll be around the baby you and her need to be civil" he said I shook my head

"No she aint going to be around my baby" I said

"That might be my baby and she's my furture wife" randy snapped at me I stood up and clapped my hands him and samantha looked at me wierdly

"Randy Orton please take a bow" I said he looked at me and instansly knew what I was talking about

"Angel" he said standing up I shook my head

"No randy this pregancy is drama free stress free and going to be relaxing tonights my last match and im going home for the next nine months, when I have MY baby I will call you, now get the hell out of my HUSBANDS dressing room" I said saying husband with a tone I knew would cut randy

He looked at Samantha "Come on sam lets go" he said as dave walked in I sat down as they walked out but not before dave and randy had a stare down , I stood up.

"I got to get ready for tonight" I said and walked out of the locker room I walked down the hall a little ways and leaned down the wall and cried, what was the point of randy doing that I felt someone wrap their arms around me and looked up into jeff hardy eyes I wiped my eyes.

"you ok?" he said in that thick accent of his I nodded my head

"A little" I said as jeff sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders

"Whats up kid?" he asked

"im tired jeff, im tired of this circle around me randy and dave truthfully maybe I should just leave both of them for a while you know? Just cut them both off and focus on my baby" I said jeff nodded his head

"let me ask you something, when two people obvisouly love each other, but they just cant seem to get there shit together when do they draw the line and give up?" jeff asked as I thought about it

"I don't know"

"the answer is never now lets play a game" jeff said as I looked at him wierdly

"Uh ok" I said unsure jeff smirked

"Okay so heres how it goes, I ask you a question you respound with the first thing that comes to you no thinking just like if I said green you think frog say frog don't second think" I nodded my head letting him know I understood

"Okay wrestling"

"my dad"

"Dangerous"

"you"

"mall"

"Trish" I said laughing jeff smiled

"coffee"

"mmm caffinee"

"garbage"

"melina"

"love"

"randy" I said and looked at jeff shocked he smiled

"Help you out with a game" he said I stood up

"Thank you" I said

I turned the courner to see randy standing with paul I walked up to him and paul as he hugged me.

"Can we talk?" I asked him

He nodded and lead me to an empty room

"Whats up?" he asked

"let me ask you something, when two people obvisouly love each other, but they just cant seem to get there shit together when do they draw the line and give up?" I asked him he looked at me wierdly

"They don't " he said simply shrugging his shoulders

"Exactly" I said and walked up to him pulling him dlown to me and kissing him passionately.


	36. baby baby baby

Five months later

I giggled watching him kiss my tummy his going to be in awesome daddy I laughed.

"Baby I got to get dressed you parents and mine will be here any minute" I told him he smiled getting up holding his hand out I smiled taking it as he helped me up.

"I don't always need help getting up" I told him I was in my bra and underwear god im fat we were in houstin for wrestlmania randy came behind me putting his arms around my waist where his hands rested perfectly on my stomach "mmm baby your beautiful" he said I smiled laying my head against his bear chest he had to get ready for the wrestlemania confrence I grabbed some clothes and went to the hotel bathroom we didn't know if the baby was randys or dave's either way this baby would have a great daddy.

I put on a black matrinty skirt that went to my knees and flared at the bottom and a white botton up matrinty shirt, I sighed walking out to the room randy was in black pants and a dark blue button up shirt he walked to the bathroom and called me into the bathroom

"baby come into the bathroom with me," he yelled out of the bathroom I smiled walking into the bathroom to see him with that sexy ass grin of his I smiled

"What baby my dad will be here any minute" I said

"Want to style my hair for me, sexy?" he asked, handing me his thing of gel.

"Really?" I said, looking at him.

"Really," he said, nodding.

"Okay," I said, excitedly and I sat on the bathroom counter.

I dipped my fingers into the gel and I began to style his hair. I had it about perfect then I blew on it to let it dry and set. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror He pulled me to him and kissed me I slowly kissed him back, letting my wrists rest on his shoulders as my hands still had gel on them.

He smiled as he pulled away

"You did a great job," he said

"Well I try" I told him laughing, there was a knock on the door and I smiled "You go get it I need to get this crap off of my hands" I told him as he nodded his head kissing me lightly on my nose I smiled hopping off of the counter and turned on the water washing my hands I walked out of the bathroom into the room to see my dad and a very pregant sara, oh yea her and mine due dates are exactly six days apart busy time for the callaway family.

I hugged my dad and hugged sara my dad put his hands on my stomach and smiled as the baby kicked 'how you feeling?" he asked as I sat down on the bed

"Fat" I told him as he chuckled randy rolled his eyes handing me my shoes we had bought last night for this if I had it my way I'd be going to this in flip flops shorts and a tank top.

"angel baby your not fat" my dad said as I rolled my eyes sara smiled

" I feel the same way" she said

I smiled as we all headed out together randy grabbed my hand holding it as we went down the elvator, at first my dad and him didn't get along my dad just didn't want to see me hurt again but then my dad relized I was as happy infact randy moved to houstin we just bought a house together a couple weeks ago, me,dave and him are going to find out who the farther and the sex of the baby on Monday.

I smiled at randy who grabbed my hand as we walked into the arena where the confrence was I heard shreks and smiled seeing trish and micke come running up to me they pushed randy a side and hugged me I laughed

"Damn bring the pregant women around and they come runnin" randy said as they let go of me I shook my head laughing as they kept touching my stomach vince smiled walking up to me.

"Angel your glowing" he said hugging me I rolled my eyes as he hugged sara "You two are brighting up the place" he said I rolled my eyes as randy came right back to my side.

"Um Angel could I talk to you real quik?" vince asked as I nodded my head yes I gave randy a quik kiss and followed vince to his make shift office he smiled as we sat down

"So I hear you and randy bought a house together?" vince said I smiled

"Yea we did closed the deal two weeks ago" I said smiling vince nodded

"Angel I've known you since you were a baby, kinda like a second kid to me, so I just want to make sure after all the bullshit angel that your truly ok now" vince said I smiled putting my hand over his

"Vince, thank you but I am truly okay, I love randy and I always knew it was randy I was meant to be with, I just kept fighting it, I am so happy its unbielvable" I told him as we stood up he hugged me and damnit that's when I lost it I started crying vince looked at me wierdly

"I'm sorry vince its these damn hormones its just so nice to know people still care after all the drama and bullshit that people arent sick of me" I told him wiping my eyes he chuckled

"Sweetie no ones sick of you now go find jan and tell her I said to fix your make up" he said as I wiped my face and nodded as he walked out of the office I striahgted my skirt out and walked out of the office to find jan, I saw dave who saw me I smiled lightly and put my hand on my stomach, he walked up to me and smiled putting his hand on my stomach

"Hey" he said quietly and that's when I lost it again fucking hormones I started crying as dave pulled me to him.

"Hey now angel baby why are you crying?" he asked

"These damn hormones im more emtionale then what I was when I was pregant before, I cry at the drop of a dime" I told him as he chuckled rubbing my back lightly

"Calm down sweetie" he told me as I wiped my eyes I saw randy behind dave and smiled as dave let go of me randy walked over and hugged me as I countied to cry.

"damn them hormone's huh?" he said as I laughed he had to deal with this all the time hell I cried at commercails lately

Dave just walked away he had let me go easily samantha on the other hand tried everything to keep randy even tried saying she was pregnant, I pulled away from randy and smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you" I told him feeling happiness in my stomach I wanted to squel and jump up and down when im around him.

"I love you to" he said kissing my nose as we walked to the mieda room.

Monday morning I heard a knock on the door and walked down the strairs I sighed opening the door to see dave I smiled letting him in

"you can have a seat" I told him as he sat down, it was weird dave helped us move in there no ill feelings towards him and randy, no uncomfortableness between me and him I smiled as randy came down stairs.

"Baby you need to hurry up or we will be late" randy said as I rolled my eyes walking back up the stairs I slipping into a pair of matrinty shorts and a matrinty grey tank top that said "mom2b" I slipped my flip flops on and smiled at the guys as we walked out the front door.

I sighed laying on the cold table waiting for the docotr randy sat on my right side holding my hand while dave on my left now it was uncomfortable the docort came in and smiled.

"okay what are we doing first sex or dad?" he asked as I smiled

"Sex" I said as he nodded he got the ultra sound machine up and started he paused the screen there was my baby right there I looked at randy as he smiled squezing my hand

"okay miss.callaway, you are having a beautiful healhy little boy" he told me I smiled a little boy again he wiped the goo off of me as I sat up he got the file and cleared his throat.

"Okay which one of you is randy?" he asked as randy nodded his head

" I am" he said

"Congratulations randy your going to be a dad" he said and walked out I smiled as randy smiled and lenaed down kissing me passiontly we heard the door shut and relized dave left the room, I smiled getting dressed and we left the docotors office.

Three hours later randy was up in the babys room putting together the crib I smiled as I watched him from the door way putting my hand on my stomach randy looked up and saw me he smiled and cleared a spot.

"come here" he said I walked over and sat down next to him he kissed my head

"This baby is the luckiest little guy in the world" I told him putting my hand on my stomach randy smiled.

"Whys that baby?" he asked

"Cause you're his daddy" I said as randy smiled and kissed me I moaned in the kiss as randy picked me up and carried me into our room he laid me down on our bed and smiled he slowly undressed me completely I felt disgusting but randy looked down at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Breath taking" he said I rolled my eyes

"No im not" I told him he laid himself in between my legs and pushed his hard on against me

"Baby this says otherwise your beautiful and knowing your giving me my first child my first son is so hot" he told me as he kissed I moaned kissing him back and taking his pants off and his shirt god I cant get enough of this man I moaned feeling him enter me.

An hour later we were laying underneath the sheet I smiled tracing his tattoos on his arm.

"Randy I was thinking I'd like the baby's name to be Randy Markus Edward Orton" I told him he smiled and kissed my nose

"I love that name baby" he said putting his hand on my stomach as we drifted off to sleep I smiled knowing I made the right chocie this time.


	37. MrRandy Orton

I walked into the arena smack down and ran was in town I smiled seeing everyone as they all hugged me I'm my due date is right around the corner and everything is going good I just got done doing some shopping well a lot of shopping actually I saw Dave come around the corner with some girl underneath is arm I smiled at him as he walked up to me.

"Hey you" he said looking down at my very out there belly he smiled a little at it

"Hey how are you?" I asked him

"I'm good how are you?" he asked I put my hand on my stomach and smiled

"I'm great I was just coming to say hi and meet up with randy I just got done shopping" I told him hold up the bags he chuckled

"Yea I can see that" we stood there just looking at each other until the girl cleared her throat Dave looked over at her and smiled that same look in his eyes that he used to look at me with I smiled

"Well I'm sure randy will worry if I'm not in his locker room seeing as I called him an hour ago telling him I was here" I told Dave as he nodded

"Alright I'll see you around take it easy angel baby" he said as I smiled

"I will Dave" I walked away to see randy and smiled as he walked up to me and kissed me.

"MM I missed you baby" he said as he pulled away I smiled

"I missed you" he took the bags from me as we walked into his locker room this was the last show he was doing until after randy was born, he got two months off I sat down on the couch sighing god its frigging hot!

Randy smiled sitting down next to me "How you feeling baby?" he asked as I sighed

"I'm hot swollen argh" I said as he smiled shaking his head putting his hand on my stomach.

"I love you" he said I smiled kissing the tip of his nose

"I love you even though its your fault I'm like this" I told him as he laughed

"What do you mean its my fault?" randy asked

"If you would've kept you hands off of me I wouldn't't be fat and nasty" I told him

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining in fact I think I heard you screaming my name begging for more one two your not fat and nasty you beautiful your pretty phat" he said I looked at him at the last part and slapped his arm he laughed "Pretty hot and tempting baby" he said as I rolled my eyes

I sighed watching randy wrestle even though I'm a wrestler it still shock me I know he practiced this match I know his OK maybe a little worn out but it still gets to me I still act like the girlfriends and wive back here watching Sara came and put her arm around me it was my dad and randy wrestling tonight they were making it to where they both got "Hurt" so they could both have time off for the babies coming.

"I cant watch this anymore" I said as I walked away the match still had a good fifteen minutes left I sucked in a breath feeling a familiar sharp pain oh fuck I leaned against the wall breathing I looked around and didn't see any one I leaned my back against the wall closing my eyes breathing in and out I felt someone put their hand on my arm and I opened my eyes to see Dave I smiled thankfully it was someone I knew.

"I think I'm going into labor" I said

"What?!" Dave said as he walked me back to his locker room I got another pain yup this is it.

"Dave I gotta get to a hospital" I told him as he nodded he grabbed his basket ball short and throw them on over his trunks and a t-shirt helping me up he grabbed my phone and called Sara.

"hey girl what's up?" Sara said

"I'm not a girl but I'm taking Angel to a hospital she's in labor let randy know right when he walks through that curtain" Dave said and hung up helping me in his truck I laid my head back as Dave got into the drive side and took off.

"Dave sweetie I need to get to the hospital alive to have this baby" I said I gripped the center consul I felt Dave grab my hand and let me grip it I blew out air as we pulled into the hospital Dave helped me out and we walked into the hospital.

"can I help you" the nurse asked as I glared out her bending over in pain

"Um she's in labor" Dave said

"has her water broke?" the nurse asked Dave looked at me as I shook my head no

"Not yet" he said

"Okay well have a seat while we get a room prepared" she said as Dave helped me over to sit down the pain started to lighten up a little as I sighed

"Thank you" I said quietly "I'm good now if you want you can go" I told him he looked at me like I had five heads or something

"You really think I would just leave you here by yourself? Damn Angel " he said as I sighed

"I'm sorry Dave I just I figure this is weird for you" I told him we never really did talk

He sighed "Angel baby at first it was but then I saw you and him together and how happy he makes you you look at him with so much love in your eyes that I know its better this way, and well I have Ashlee" he said I smiled

"You still my best friend?" I asked

"I'll always be your best friend" he said as a nurse came out with a wheel chair I got in it as Dave stood up walking with me into a room.

Thirty minutes later and my water breaking I'm in labor, randy wasn't here I don't know where his at I looked at Dave who hadn't left my side and smiled.

"Dave um would you mind getting me some ice chips?" I asked as he smiled nodding his head yes he got up and left I sighed laying my head back I heard the door open and looked up to see Dave I sighed taking the ice chips from him.

"Thank you" I mumbled

"no problem hey chin up randy will be here" he said I sighed chewing on the ice chips why wasn't he here.

Three hours later my dad barely walked through the door I was starting to get pissed off Dave was holding my hand I felt bad even though he kept telling me not to be.

"Hey baby girl I'm sorry its taken so long" he said as I nodded when he kissed my forehead.

"wheres randy?" I asked as my dad sighed

"Sweetie there was a fluke in our match Richard decide to make his come back tonight and with randy he hit randy in the head with a chair, randy says his fine but he has a huge gash and we think his arm might be broke, Vince is making him get checked out I'm sorry" he said I felt myself start to get worked up

" Hey sweetie he'll be here" Dave said trying to keep me calm I just nodded my head knowing I couldn't't get upset it was supposed to be my dad and randy in the room, I cant do that with just my dad I need randy.

Two hours later

He doctor checked me out "Well Miss.Caloway you ready to bring your son in the world" he asked I looked at my dad and Dave no no no randy isn't here

"No we have to wait for my boyfriend he has to be here" I said

"Miss, this little boy isn't waiting I'm sorry" he said as he went to get ready I shook my head no

"Dad get randy randy has to be here" I said freaking out I new randy would hate himself if he missed this babies birth

My dad sighed pulling out his cell phone "Hey man where are ya? Well shes has to go now, yes now, fuck she's flipping out for you how much longer? Alright alright" my dad hung up the phone

"Sweetie his right down stairs but I don't know if his going to make it" he said

"GOD DAMNIT ORTON! HE IS SO LUCKY HIS NOT HERE!" I yelled pushing again Dave had stayed in the room with me and my dad both men at each side of me I've been pushing for thirty minutes its five forty five I could barely see the sun rise.

"One more push Angel and your son will be here" the doctor said

"Angel baby you can do this" my dad said as I gripped their hands and pushed I stopped hearing my son cry out I laid back looking at him he was perfect I smiled at Dave and my dad.

"Thank you guys" I said a minute later a nurse brought my son over to me I smiled down at him.

"Hi I know you yes I do" I cried I wiped my eyes a little looking at him "You wanna hold him daddy?" I asked as my dad nodded his head yes I told Dave to get my camera out of my purse he took a picture of my dad and Lil baby randy.

"Hello Button, yup that's what your papa is going to call you button" my dad said I laid my head back and looked at Dave

"Thank you" I told him he nodded

"Not a problem" he said as he kissed the top of my head I know with Dave and I we will always love each other and we will always be in each others lives just we are better off as friends then as husband and wife the door flung open and randy walked in I smiled as he came up to me

"I'm so sorry baby so so sorry" he said in between kisses I smiled

"It's OK you didn't plan on this would you like to meet your son?" I asked him as he nodded my dad walked over to him.

"Randy meet your daddy" he said as he handed baby randy to randy

RANDY'S POVI looked at my son my son I couldn't believe it he looked just like me to a T except he has Angel nose and a mix of mine and angel's eyes

"Hey buddy I'm your daddy, I know I look a lot like Frankenstein right now but normally I don't look like this" I told him as he smiled up at me I handed him back to Angel and kissed her again the nurse's came and took the baby for weighing and shots.

Angel's pov

My dad and Dave just left I smiled at randy "Thank you" I told him he looked at me weird.

"For?" he asked

"Giving me my son" I told him he laughed

"Thank you baby for giving me my son, I'm so sorry baby I tried so hard to be here" he said I smiled and pulled him down lightly kissing him.

"Baby I understand it isn't like you were at some bar getting trashed you got hurt working it's fine" I said he smiled at me aw damn that smile is going to get me in trouble

"Love ya" he said

"back at you" I told him as they brought our son in wrapped up in a little blanket, he weighs 6IBS and his 20 inches long brown hair and a mix of mine and Randy's eyes, he looks just like his daddy though oh lordy I have another randy.


	38. stealing cinderalla

This chapter is mostly going to be in Randy's,Mark's and some of dave's POV the songs are playing cinderalla by chuck wicks and man to man by gary allien

Randy's POV

I pulled up the long drive to mark's place I took a deep breath knowing if I was going to do this I would do it right a hundred percent I got out of my truck and walked up to mark's door knocking man this was some what inimadting.

Mark answered it I had already called this morning telling him I need to talk to him.

I came to see her daddy for sit down man to manIt wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand

"Hey man come in" he said as I nodded and followed him to the living room where we sat down "How lil randy?" he asked

"His good they're getting released from the hospital tomrrow" I told him as he nodded "Mark that's not why I came here today, I want to ask for your permisson to ask Angel for her hand in marriage" I said feeling retarded mark nodded standing up and leaving the room I blew out a breath of air and got up looking at all the picture's of angel.

I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myselfwith at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf

I smiled seeing on of her in a dress up dress with a taira on she had to be atleast five I looked around and saw one of her with Hulk Hogan both of them flexing their muscels I laughed a little seeign she had a front tooth missing, there was one of her riding a bike she must've been six and then the one that got me it was her and mark at her weddign with Dave it was a side one of them dancing and she was looking up at him just smiling, she love's her farther that's for sure.

She was playing CinderellaShe was riding her first bikeBouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fightRunning through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grinDancing with her dad, looking up at himIn her eyes i'm Prince CharmingBut to him i'm just some fellariding in and stealing Cinderella

I leaned into one of the pictures to look at it closer smiling lightly it was when she was sixteen the only reason I know that is because right behind her in the shawdows im talking to Paul she has her arms wraped around Glens waist hugging him I smiled.

"She's something huh?" I heard marks vocie behind me I turned and looked at him nodding my head

"She's quite a women"

I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at oneWhen I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"I said "Yes, she quite a woman"and he just stared at me Then I realized that in his eyes she would always bePlaying CinderellaRiding her first bikeBouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fightRunning through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grinDancing with her dad, looking up at himIn her eyes i'm Prince CharmingBut to him i'm just some fellariding in and stealing Cinderella

Mark slapped me on my shoulder and took a deep breath "That's my little girl I know I got chasey and now gracie on the way due any time now but she will always be my little girl I will always see her playng cinderalla, boucning on the bed looking for a pillow fight, running through the sprinkler's, in her eyes you're her prince charming, but to me you're the one who's stealing cinderalla, make her happy" he told me I smiled nodding my head.

"I promise I'll spend the rest of my life doing that" I told him as he walked me out to my truck my cell phone rang and I saw it was dave I sighed answering it.

"hey man what's up?" I asked pulling out of marks drive way.

"Hey you wanna go to lunch or are with Angel and Randy?" he aksed I smiled thinking of them.

"Naw I just got done talking to mark I can stop for lunch" we decided on a place and I headed there.

I sat across from dave he sighed telling this was hard for him but told he still loved angel and if it wasn't for me she would still be his today I rolled my eyes.

You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusationsAin't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'You think I'm the one who stole her awayIf not for me she'd still be yours todayWe're both men here so why play gamesWhy don't we call a spade a spade

"Dave lets put it all on the line I firgure this was coming between us, but fuck man where were you when she needed your ass? Man to man here tell me if you love her so much why have you put her through so much shit? Huh?"

Man to manTell me the truth, tell meWere you ever there when she needed youMan to manLook me in the eye, tell meIf you really loved herWhy'd you make her cryMan to manWho cheated whoYou're the one to blameTell me it ain't trueMan to manMan to man

"That's bullshit man you know I never purposly made her cry and if im never there for here then why was it I was there when she gave birth to your son huh?" dave asked at first I felt myself get pissed off but then nodded my head

"Dave I had to get eighteen stiches in my head that's the only reason I wasn't there and I was trying my hardest but you know what I'm going to let that little comment slide, you want her back well its to late you got ashlee now dave damn! I love Angel that's why im going to ask her to be MY wife and I'm not going to fuck it up by fucking the first skank that looks my way Im through with this little triangle we're in and so is Angel she's happy so just back off of her before I kick your ass" I told him as I throw down some money and walked out of the restruant.

Well you think all your anger is justifiedMe, I think, it's just your wounded prideWhat did you really think she was gonna doShe's a real woman, not a doormat for youYou want her back, but it's too lateWhy don't we just cut to the chaseMan to manTell me the truth, tell meWere you ever there when she needed youMan to manLook me in the eye, tell meIf you really loved herWhy'd you make her cryMan to manWho cheated whoYou're the one to blameTell me it ain't trueMan to manMan to manTell me the truth, tell meWere you ever there when she needed youMan to manLook me in the eye, tell meIf you really loved herWhy'd you make her cryMan to manWho cheated whoYou're the one to blameTell me it ain't trueMan to manMan to manMan to man...to man...to man...to man...to man...to manMan to man...to man...to man...to man...to man...to man

Dave's POV

I wachted randy walk out and relized I was acting like an ass I just fuck why cant I get angel out of my head I shook my head as my cell phone rang I smiled seeing ashlee's name flashing at me I don't love her

"Hey baby" I answered throwing money on the table and walking out to my truck

"Hey whatch'a doing?" she asked I smiled

"just got done eating hey you wanna have dinner tonight?" I asked her

"Yea baby I get off of work at five so around sevenish?" she asked

"Yea that sounds good I gotta go baby I'll see you then bye" I said and hung up I owed randy a huge aplogy.

Mark's POV

I watched randy pull out and knew this time would work a lot better for her then last time I sat down on the porch sara was resting, we took chasey to sara's sister last night for a few nights.

I started to think back to angel's life man that's my girl she's to much like me I know I did good with her, I was brought out of my thoughts by sara's vocie.

"Mark its time" she said I looked at her to see her standign there holding her stomach I jumped up and picked her up putting her in the truck as we drove off to the hospital.

Randy's POV

I walked into Angel's room and saw her and Randy sleeping I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture of them I smiled sitting down next to her bed as a nurse came in she smiled.

"You know most dad's don't ever just hang around you're a good husband" she said as she wrote stuff down on a chart.

"His not my husband" came a sleepy vocie I smiled at the nurse

"Not yet" I said as she smiled and walked out of the room I smiled at her as she looked at me confused.

'What do you mean not yet?" she asked I just shook my head.

"Nothing baby how are you?" I asked her as she smiled

"I'm good"

"That's good" I could tell she was still tired and kissed her forehead

"Go back to sleep baby doll I'll be here when you wake up" I told her as she drifted off to sleep "I love you angel caloway I cant wait to make you're my wife" I told her as I leaned back in the chair and drifted off to sleep myself.

A/N Theres probably only four or five more chapters left of this I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	39. Announcement to make and proposals to pl

Untiteld for now

Announcement to make and proposals to plan

I smiled watching my son coo up at his papa we were all at lunch me, my daddy,sara,the girls, and randy.

"So baby your dad said he and Sara would watch randy tonight, you wanna go out to dinner?" Randy asked, he had been bugging me for a week of taking me out I looked up in time to see randy and my dad give each other a look.

"Ok baby we will FINALY go out, I don't know why you all of a sudden feel the need to take me out" I said as Randy rolled his eyes

"Because I love you and you're the mother of my child" he said

"Oh wow if I knew I could get a free meal from you, I would've popped your baby out sooner" I said smiling

"I would appreciate it if my daughter doesn't go around popping babies out to get free meals" my dad said

"Oh no I just needed the one" I said laughed as randy and my dad shook their heads

Later that afternoon I found myself napping with baby randy on the hotel bed I felt myself getting shook awake I jumped up and smiled laying my head back down looking at Randy I smiled

"You need to get ready, here I'm going to take the baby to your dads" he said I smiled as he grabbed up the baby and his diaper bag and left I stretched out wondering why this was so important to him.

I jumped in the shower letting the hot water run down my body I started to wash myself.

Thirty minutes later I got out of the shower wrapping a huge white fluffy towel around myself I walked out to the room to see Randy still wasn't here, that's sorta weird, oh well I grabbed the bag I just bought today with a new black strapless bra, a pair of black lace boy cut underwear, a black halter style dress that had splitz of glitter all over it I quickly put my make up on and did my hair deciding to leave it down but curled in spiral curls.

I slipped my dress on and walked out to the living room part of the hotel slipping my heels on, where the hell is randy? I sat down for a second kinda enjoying the quiet I heard a knock on the door and sighed standing up I opened the door to see a bell bow, I raised my eye brow.

"Yes?" I said looking him straight in the eyes

"Um I'm supposed to give you this" he said handing me a note I sighed taking it I opened it up reading it.

"_Baby doll, go with this man, his going to take you to a limo, get in it" _

I flipped the paper over trying to see if there was more, okay Randy this is weird.

"Well let my grab my purse" I said I walked back into the living room area grabbing my purse and key card walking back towards the man I smiled at him you could tell he was nervous.

"Well take me to the limo sir" I said smiling as we walked down the hall way we got into the elevator the man cleared his throat.

"Um Miss.Caloway, My daughter is five and she aboustly adores you you're her hero, I was wondering if I could get your autograph?" he asked nervously I smiled

"Aboustly you got something?" I asked he nodded and grabbed a piece of paper quickly handing it to me I smiled "What's your little girl's name?"

"Angilne" he said I looked up at him and smiled looking down writing on the paper "To my little Angel, Love Angel Caloway xoxo" I put the elevator opened up and the man led me to the limo

"Thank you" I said as I got in the limo he shut the door and the driver drove off, I laid my head back against the seat, what is randy up to?

Thirty minutes later I felt the limo stop, I looked out the window and sucked in my breath seeing randy, the man is stunning to me after all this time, he was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black button up jacket and a black coat over it, he opened the door and I stuck out my hand as he helped me out I smiled looking at him as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey gorgeous" he mumbled against my lips

"Hey sexy" I said as we pulled back and randy took my hand we walked into the restraunt, we went to our table and sat down I smiled over at randy.

"You do look really handsome baby" I said he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips

"Your beautiful I'm so lucky to have you baby" he told me I felt my heart flutter and smile at the same time,

We were eating our dinner with chit chatting here and there

"So baby have you decide what your gonna do yet?" he asked me I took a drink of my wine and nodded my head.

"Baby I wanna retire" I told him he grabbed my hand and nodded his head.

"Do what ever makes you happy baby" he told me I smiled as we started eating again UN known to us there were a certain person sitting behind us who over heard my little announcement and was about to make it for me.

Randy had the driver take us to a little field where a blanket was laid out with a basket, I smiled at randy as we laid down looking at the stars

I turned my head looking over at randy god I love this man so much all I want to do is raise our child, or children, get married to him and just be with him forever.

I heard music start to play and for the first time noticed a radio it was "I can love you like that"

Randy helped me up and started dancing with me.

They read you Cinderella  
you hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you

"I'm you prince baby doll" Randy whispered in my ear I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

You want tenderness-I got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
You don't have to look very far

I can love you  
I can  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

We contuined to dance like that with randy whispering how much he love's me through out the song, at the end of the song Randy pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee I looked at him feeling instant tears coming.

"angel Calaway, I picked this song to dance with you because every word is true, I can't promise we'll have a perfect happily ever after, But I can promise is I will never lie to you, I will never cheat on you, and I will never hurt you, I can promise to be the best husband of my ability and the best farther to our son, Angel Will you marry me?" randy asked by this time I had tears streaming down my face I wiped them knowing I just smeared my mascara

"Yes randy I will love to marry you" I told him as he smiled and let out a breath, he slipped the ring on my finger and jumped out spinning me around he slowly put me down and hugged me tightly and then kissed me leaving kisses all over my face.

"I love you I love you" he said I laughed

"I love you baby"

"Lets go get our son" he said as I nodded he took my hand leading me back to the limo.

Randy rolled up the patrician and started kissing me passionately I moaned into his mouth as Randy's up went up to my dress slipping my underwear down as he unzipped his pants………

I stepped off the hotel elevator with randy behind me his arms wrapped around my waist both of us with smiles that couldn't be wiped off of our faces I knocked on my dads door Sara opened it and I could tell there was something up.

"Hey ma what's wrong?" I asked her as we walked in my dad was sitting at the little desk I walked up to him.

"Hey daddy what's up?" I asked him he just pointed to the lap top I read the article

"What, what is this?" I asked confused shaking my head, Melina had reported to WWE that I am retiring I looked at randy who came over and read it.

"Who all have you told?" randy asked me

"You, my dad, and Sara that's it" I said more confused and pissed off now…..Oh yea Monday night raw is going to be war


	40. Final Raw

Untiteld for now

Final Raw

I smiled looking down at my baby sister chasey, Tonight's my last raw I took a deep shaky breath, Vince told me if I ever chance my mind I can always come home, that he will always have a room for me.

Wow I'm leaving my home of 23 years since birth pretty much to now I don't know maybe sometime down the road I'll decide to come back home I handed chasey to Sara, I had to get ready.

I walked into the bathroom to get dressed, I have decide that my last match will be next Sunday at wrestle mania against Melina, just she doesn't know it…..yet.

I put on a pair of black leather pant's that went low on my hips, and had "Angel" written on the butt I put on the bikini style black leather top, I already got my hair and make up done, and my crying session with Jan done.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch, my little sister Gracie brought my socks and boots I smiled at her.

"Thank you baby girl"

"Your welcome" she said and went back next to my dad I smiled at her shaking my head she's a cutie that's for sure, I put my elbow pads on and then bent over putting my socks and boots on lacing them up I looked over at randy I ran out of tape last week and since im retiring I see no point in buying a brand new roll right now.

"Baby can I use your tape?" I asked randy as he nodded tossing his tape to me I taped up my wrists and stood up I bent over kissing both randy and baby randy, I hugged my dad and walked out towards the stage.

Seeing as it is a week before wrestle mania Smack down was here with us I smiled waving at a lot of my old buddies walking to the gorilla I smiled seeing Trish with Chris hugged me tightly swinging me around I laughed a little.

"You sure you wanna go?" Chris asked?

"Im positive" I told him as I felt myself getting lifted from behind I yelled until I got put down on my feet I turned around seeing Dave I smiled hugging him I looked behind him seeing ashlee I noticed the little bump she had I smiled looking up at Dave.

"Good luck Angel baby" Dave said as I was called I smiled nodding my head walking out to the ring.

I just pinned Trish and we stood up hugging as Maria came down to the ring for an interview she climbed in as Trish walked out.

"Angel Melina reported to that you are retiring is that true?" she asked I took a deep breath looking around

"As sad and hard it is, yes its true" I said

"Well why did you tell Melina?" Maria asked I smirked

"Maria that skank bitch must've overheard me talking to my dad about it some how and decide to stick her big nasty ass nose into my business, she should know by now that's a mistake to get into my business so here's my solution for the problem, me and the ho wrestle mania for the women's championship" I said as Melina's music played I smirked as she was playing right into my plan.

"you want me for the title?" she asked as I nodded my head "Bitch you got it I cant think of any thing better then to whip your ass in your home town and to send you home what you've always been a loser" Melina said as I smirked

"Well if your so sure you can whip my ass why don't you prove it now?" I said as I moved to the ropes holding them open for her telling her to bring it she headed towards the ring and I stepped back letting her in we stood staring each other down when she slapped me I spared her to the ground while we shared blows left and right I got onto of her hitting her as hard as I could, I knew I would have to get fined for this as I saw the blood splatter I felt myself getting picked up and getting put in a full nelson I knew it was one her little male friends as she took blows to me hitting me every where and any where as I struggled, the fans went crazy thinking all this chaos was supposed to be happening the lights went out and I felt myself getting released.

Only to be picked up by my hair as I rolled out of the ring I felt a sting in my right eye as I hit the steps the lights came back on and I couldn't see out of my right eye with the blood in it Melina screamed and ran off.

"Come here angel baby" I heard my dads voice I couldn't move though well I couldn't really see my dad lifted me up to the crowd roaring as we walked to the back my dad rushed me to the medic, I was in and out of it the whole way everyone's voices sounded funny to me I finally fully passed out on my dad.

Five hours later I woke up in the hotel bed my head hurting me to tell you the truth my whole body was killing me I looked up to see Randy watching me I groaned sitting up.

"Im going to kill that bitch" I said bitterly Randy chuckled and handed me some water and pain killers I took them and laid my head back on the head board.

"Wrest mania is going to be war" randy said as I closed my eyes, huh uh it's going to be worse then war


	41. Final smackdownwrestle mania!

Untiteld for now

Final smackdown/Wrestlemania

I sat up in mine and Randy's bed we were home for tonight's smack down and wrestle mania this Sunday, baby randy was still sleeping, today is going to be a war well tonight at smack down it will be. I walked down stairs to get the coffee started I sat down I the living room after getting it started.

I asked for no-one to stay at our house this weekend, It's not that I don't love my family and friends staying here it's just this is a hard enough time, and last night (I put my hand to my head) Melina made it worse, and once again its personal between us I felt a hand on my and looked to see randy I smiled at him.

"You ok?" he asked me as he sat down next to me

"I'm good I just can't believe by Sunday that's it angel caloway is just a memory you think they'll remember me?" I asked him he smiled and kissed my lips he put his hand to my cheek

"Baby you are someone that will never be forgotten you are future hall of fame and you can take that to the bank baby doll" Randy said I smiled at him

" I love you baby" I told him as he leaned down and kissed me which turned out to be a full fledge make out session randy started to move his hand up my shirt I moaned as he played with my nipple both of us quickly undressing….

Forty five mins later I got dressed as baby randy started to cry and a truck pulled up, I smiled kissing randy and running upstairs, I smiled seeing my son laying in his crib just smiling at me I picked him up and changed his diaper putting a onsie on him we walked down stairs.

I smiled seeing my daddy "There's papa" I said as we walked closer to my dad

"Let me see my favorite grandson" my dad said as he took randy from me and I walked into the kitchen to make him a bottle I walked back out handing it to my dad as he sat down feeding my son I sat down on the couch next to randy who put arm around me.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked me as I rolled my eyes

"Pissed off, who was the guy?" I asked my dad looked at me and smirked

"Nitro who else" he said as I rolled my eyes him and Dave are on the same show I'm going to talk to Dave tonight

"You going to the show tonight?" my dad asked me as I nodded my head yes he just nodded knowing there was no way to talk me out of this.

Later that day Randy's parents flew out to surprise us and was staying at our place I sighed a little frustrated by it randy and I actually got into a argument over it, but they were watching the baby for us I sat back in my locker room with quiet I closed my eyes and then got up getting dressed I told randy to stay the fuck away from me tonight, I don't need this right now.

I put on a plain white tank top and denim blue shorts slipping on a pair of dc shoes, I walked out to the hall already ready now I need to go talk to Dave I found his locker room and knocked on the door he opened it smiling at me.

"Hey Angel baby what's up?"

"Can I come in?" I asked he nodded letting me in

I smiled hugging Dave as we sat down "So what's up?" he asked

"I was wondering if you would help me tonight" I told him straight forward

"Yea what's up?" he asked I explained what I needed him to do so I can get my hands on Melina Dave smirked and nodded his head saying he actually had nothing to do tonight I hugged him and left the room this is going to be great, pay backs a bitch and im a bigger one!

Much later that night I stood at the entrance of the ramp waiting for my cue, my dad dad got it okayed for him and Dave to team against MNM my dad rolled his eyes doing his cut throat thing, "Lighting" hit and the arena went to black I ran down the ramp and spared Melina to the ground punching her repatly the lights came back on I threw Melina back into the ring and crossed her arms over her chest going in push up position how my dad does Dave got down 1…2…3

"Is this a preview of Sunday?" Cole asked as we walked to the back I hugged both my dad and Dave thanking them as I walked to my locker room I jumped seeing randy I looked at him silently I hate arguing with him.

He got up walking to me he leaned down kissing me passionately he slammed me against the wall I moaned as randy bent down kissing my neck while I kicked off my shoes randy and wrapped my legs around his waist moaning into the kiss……..thirty minutes later we were getting dressed and heading out of the arena we got in the car randy looked over at me and smiled.

"I love you" he said I smiled putting my hand on his inner thigh

"I love you to baby, im sorry I flipped out Randy" I started when he cut me off

"No baby I should've been more understanding" he said as I nodded laying my head on his shoulder while he drove us home, I slowly fell asleep on his shoulder.

RANDYS POV

I picked Angel up out of the car walking into our house with her in my arms I nodded my head at my mom and dad as I walked up stairs with her I laid her down on our bed taking her shoes off and tucking her in I kissed her on her forehead "I love you baby doll" I whispered and walked down stairs to my mom and dad

Angel's pov

The past couple of days have been quiet for the most part it's Sunday I woke up at four AM and went for a long run its now 5:30 I walked back in to my house quietly and started the coffee jogging up the stairs to jump in the shower I got out putting a pair of white jean shorts and a black tight t-shirt on I walked down stairs and smiled seeing Randy's dad I smiled as he hugged me

"How are you this morning?" he asked as we both sat down at the kitchen table I looked at him and took a shaky breath

"It hit me at 3:30 this morning this is it, am I ready? I know I'll miss it but I don't know im scared you know?" I said shakily trying to calm my nerves bob shook his head smiling

"I was that way at my last match but in the long run it was worth it and trust me good ole vinnie Mac will still have you doing stuff for him every once in a while" bob said I nodded my head as randy walked down stairs he came and kissed me on the top of my head and got a cup of coffee he sat down as him and his dad started talking I got up and went into my room, this was the room where all my achievements were my DVD's my belt my pictures every magazine I been in I looked all around and knew there wasn't much left for me to do in the WWE

I walked into the arena later that day I smiled hugging a bunch of people as I walked to my locker room I sat down and took in the quiet.

I stood at the entrance waiting I heard my music and hugged randy as I walked out one last time "Introducing the challenger from Houston Texas ANGEL!" Lillian said I smiled pointing to the fans as I walked down the ramp I tripped over the steps and laughed at my own nervousness I was my nervous then when I first started.

I watch Melina walk out and put my hands on my hips smirking bitch had a nice black eye.

I kicked out of the pin god I brought my elbow up hitting Melina in the face standing up I did my dads cut throat thing which made the crowd go wild I kicked her in her pelvic and set her up for a tombstone I hit it making everyone go crazy.

"Tombstone Tombstone tombstone!" Jim Ross yelled

"That's the sexiest tombstone I have ever seen!" The king said

1…2…3 I stood up in shock as the belt was handed to me

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner and NEW women's champion ANGEL!" Lillian said I dropped to my knees holding the belt as tears came I went and hugged Lillian and Jr and even king and made my way back.

I felt myself getting lifted up and silly string on me I laughed as I got brought back down to my feet randy kissed me as my dad hugged me

"I couldn't of done it better myself" he said as Maria ran up to me

"Angel can I get your last thoughts?" Maria asked as I smiled

"Um I'm happy I really am I mean you couldn't of written a better ending to this story, the fans thanking me no thank you, with out this wouldn't have been possible so thank you" I said as I blew a kiss to the camera and walked away from the only world and life I know to a new one.

A/N Well only one more chapter for this and I think its done, please check out my new story Gun Powder and Lead I think its going to be really awesome, thank everyone for the awesome reviews with this story so far!


	42. A wedding and life begins

Untiteld for now

_A month later_

I smiled sitting next to randy at our rehearsal dinner he put his hand on my inner thigh I looked up at him smiling as everyone chatted and ate.

"Hey angel we're going to steal randy from you" John said as the dinner wrapped up I smiled nodding my head as randy bent down and kissed me I moaned a little feeling him slip his tongue in my mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly pulled away.

"Meet me at the church tomorrow, love you baby doll" he said as I smiled

"Love you" I said as he walked away

I took another shot "Okay guys no more I cant be hung over tomorrow" I said as every one laughed and smiled at me Trish shook her head.

"Man I can't believe you and randy are going to be married tomorrow" Trish said I smiled sitting down sipping on my beer

"I can't either girly" I said looking down at my engagement ring

"Well I think you're a lucky girl you got down and dirty with the animal, and now you get the sexist guy in the WWE, all you needed to do was have a thing with john and you would've had all the sexist men in our company" Maria said I laughed most girls would get mad at that but I know she's just being sweet.

"Well hopefully Ashley here can tame the animal by the way ash how far along?" I asked her as she smiled putting her hand on her barely there stomach.

"Two months" she said as I smiled

"I bet Dave was happy?" I said she smiled

"Oh yea he was so excited" she said

I giggled as we walked into my dads house we I was staying tonight Ashley had my right side and Trish had my left, well they were staying here to.

"Shh don't wake up my dad he will kill you" I said giggling as they rolled their eyes.

"Angel I think your going to wake up the whole damn house and then your daddy is going to kick your ass" Trish said as I flipped over the couch putting my leg over the back.

"naw my daddy would never kick my ass im his angel baby" I said before passing out, Trish and Ashley looked at each other rolling their eyes as Dave walked out to the living room.

DAVES POV

I saw angel passed out on the couch and shook my head "All right all the noise makes sense now, you guys have fun?" I asked as I walked up to Ashley hugging her.

"Yea but Angel after she said no more shots had twenty more and is now plastered" Trish said as I smirked looking at her

"You guys going to keep her there?" I asked Trish's eyes got huge

"Yes once angel passes out drunk don't move her don't touch here just place something next to her incase she needs to puke which she wont but still, ask randy what happened" Trish said as she walked into the kitchen and got a bowl, the tyonoel and a coke and set it all next to angel.

"Alright well we all got a big day tomorrow lets get some sleep" she said as we all walked into our rooms.

My cell phone rang just as I walked in "Hello?"

"Hey man is randy there?" I heard johns voice

"Uh no man why?" I asked sitting down

"Well I went to his house to check on him he got pretty plowed after you left and there this note on his and angels bed that says "tell angel im sorry" john said I sucked in my breath

"Fuck man alright I'll meet you there in a minute" I said as I got up and got dressed

"Ashley sweetie, Randy's took off I need to go find him ok?" I said as she nodded I kissed her and put my hand on her stomach and left the house quietly.

Three hours later john and I couldn't find randy any where its five in the morning I rubbed my forehead tired trying to think, then it hit my I flipped a bitch turning around.

"Whoa man you don't have to kill us" John said

"I think I might know where his at" I said

ANGELS POV

I groaned moving and then fell on the hardwood floor of my dads living room I sat up holding my head sitting on the edge of the couch I smiled seeing the Tylenol and coke sitting next to me I popped them open and took three I got up and walked to my dads kitchen to turn on the coffee maker but it was already on I jumped hearing my dad chuckle.

"Morning" I said in a scratchy voice as I got some coffee

"Have a good time last night?" my dad asked

"To much of a good time, was randy good last night?" I asked my dad

"Well that's usually how it goes, and yea he was great, why don't you go get a little bit more sleep angel baby" my dad said I nodded hugging him walking up to my room I laid down on my bed after kicking my shoes off I laid underneath the blanket going back to sleep.

DAVES POV

We walked into the arena where the ring was set up yup there's randy laying in the ring I figured this was more of Johns place then mine so I stayed at the top of the ramp as John walked down to the ring.

JOHNS POV

I climbed in the ring "Hey man what are you doing?" I asked him he sighed

"I was laying in bed man and it hit me I promised her when I proposed to her I wouldn't hurt her and I would be the best husband and farther and what if I can't man what if I get into this and it's too much and I hurt both of them?" Randy said sitting up

"Randy you guys are already doing it all today is its just making it legal is all its putting the formality to it if that's what you want, Angel loves you man, and damnit you wont fucking do her this way" I said as I stood up "Now come on we're going to go back and get a lot of fucking coffee and take baby steps to this ok?" I told him as randy slowly stood up he nodded his head as we all left the arena.

ANGELS POV

I woke up again feeling better its now 9:30 I jumped out of bed and tripped over my blanket I got up and ran down stairs "I'm getting married today!" I said excidtly and fell again "Ow I think I broke a rib" I said jumping up "But its okay cause today I become Mrs. Randy Orton" I said giddy as Trish and Ashley just looked at me and smiled I walked into the kitchen and smiled at my baby boy sitting up in his high chair eating cheerios I hugged my dad and got a cup of coffee.

TRISHS POV

"What are we going to do ash? Did you get a hold of Dave yet?" I asked her she sighed hitting the end button

"No I have an idea keep Angel pro-occupied, what ever you do don't let her get into that wedding dress until I call or come" Ashley said getting up grabbing my cars keys and leaving quickly

"where's Ashley off to?" Angel said coming in I looked at her quickly

"Uh well Dave went for a drive this morning to get huh um well to get breakfast but he broke down so Ashley is going to get him" I said quickly Angel give me a wierded out look and just shook her head

"Okay well im going to get a shower and then we have to start to get ready we have to be at the church by two" Angel said running up the stairs I put my head between my thighs, how am I supposed to keep her out of that dress? I swear when I see randy I am going to kick his ass!

ANGELS POV

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of cotton shorts and a purple spaggtie strap I wrapped my hair up in a towel and grabbed my make up case as I walked down stairs I smiled at Trish and my dad as he picked randy out of the high cheer I kissed him

"Im going to go give the kids a bath" he said as I nodded

I sat down at the kitchen table and started pulling out my make up Trish looked at me and sighed

"I don't think im ever going to have this with Chris" she said sounding sad I looked up at her and smiled

"You will to sweetie it took me and randy how many years to get here?" I said patting her hand and started putting my make up on

"I don't know after what Jessica did to him, how did you get over what Dave did?" Trish asked I looked at her strangely

"Um Randy helped me a lot" I said applying my eye liner

"I don't know hey I got an idea lets go to breakfast" Trish said

"I cant go to breakfast" I said finishing up my make up I got up "Now I need to dry my hair and we should get going" I sad getting up and started to head up stairs I heard a thud and Trish yell

"I've fallen down and I can't get up!" Trish exclaimed I walked down the stairs suddenly get the feeling I was being distracted

I looked down at Trish putting my hands on my hips "What is going on Trish?" I asked as she sighed

"Alright sweetie listen when I tell you what im about to tell you I need you to remember that we all here for you and love you" Trish said I started to freak out…..

Mean while

Ashley walked into Angel and Randy's house to see randy sitting on the couch apparently just getting out of the shower Dave and john were sitting to putting their shoes on I walked over to Randy slapping him upside his head.

"Ow Ashley!" he exclaimed

"What were you thinking I had to leave Trish with Angel to distract her?" Ashley said as Dave got up randy sighed

"I'm taking baby steps here I'll be at the church just go back to angel tell her to meet me there at two pm okay?" randy said as I nodded and pointed to him

"you better Orton or I will personally kick your ass and im pregnant and full of hormones I can't control" ahslee said as she walked out and started to head back to marks.

Back to angel and Trish

I put my hand over my chest freaking out what is going on "You're really freaking me out Trish what is going on?" I said as my dad and Sara walked down the stairs.

"We can't find randy" Trish said my heart dropped I saw Ashley walk in and smiled at Trish giving her a thumbs up "Randy's Vest" she said "We can't find Randy's vest" Trish repeated I just stared at her

"Uh okay no biggie Trish chill out" I said

"We found it but we're going to have to keep an eye on it make sure we dont lose it again but it will be at the church at two pm with randy well on randy" Ashley said as I shook my head

"You guys are nuts girlys" I said "Now for reals we're behind schedule!" I said running upstairs

MARKS POV

I looked at Trish and Ashley and mentioned them into the kitchen I looked at them "What was that?" I asked

Trish looked at Ashley and Ashley sighed "Okay well last night Dave got a call from john saying he couldn't find randy and he found a note saying "Tell Angel im sorry" but they found him his fine he told me to tell Angel to meet him at the church at two" Ashley said quickly I nodded my head

"Yea he better be" I said calmly as I walked out.

ANGELS POV

Trish just got done putting my hair up and it was time for me to get into my dress I stepped into it as Trish helped me this time she was my maid of honor, she tied the back up my dress was strap less.

I closed my eyes feeling like my stomach was going to come out of my throat Trish laughed

"Sweetie its fine you've done this before" she said I opened my eyes as I saw my bridal party coming in Ashley was one of my bridesmaid

"Yea I did Trish and I loved Dave with all my heart and I know if all that bullshit we would probably still be married now, but randy I am so fucking in love with him Trish that this is more scary Dave I don't know it was easy to easy but randy im im flipping out man" I said as we both laughed as she hugged me

RANDYS POV

I put my vest on and sighed sitting down I looked at my hands which were shaking Mark walked in and looked at me.

"Oh good you showed up" he said I nodded my head he found out

"Yea Im sorry mark I had a stupid moment but it's over now" I stood up "Now I need some fresh air" I said walking out to the back of the church I pulled a cigarette out and lit it "Aww fresh air" I said

ANGELS POV

My dad walked into the bridal room.

"Its time baby girl" he said I smiled hugging and kissing my bridal party as they headed out

My dad held out his hand and I took it he smiled at me as we took our position I watched everyone walk out and then "I can love you like that" played which was my cue I took a deep breath and we headed out I smiled as I saw randy standing there looking so handsome my dad and I walked up to him.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked

"Her mother and I do" my dad replied he bent down kissing my cheek as he sat down next to Sara.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony to celebrate the joining of Randy Orton and Angel Calaway"

"Do you Randy Orton take this women Angel Caloway to be you law fully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer tell death do you part?" the preacher asked randy looked at me and smiled making my heart melt

"I do" he said

"And do you Angel Caloway take this man Randy Orton to be you law fully wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or poorer tell death do you part?"

"I do" I said smiling

"The couple has written their own vows" the priest stepped back

I took Randy's hand and smiled "Randy I have known and loved you since I was sixteen years old, You helped me when my entire world felt like it was falling apart, what I didn't realize was you built a world for me that I cant live in with out you, you've held my hand through every heartbreak I have endured the past two years, I love you Randy Keith Orton" I said as I slipped his ring on him

Randy smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss me "Angel I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do, I wanted to high tail it, But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with you say I helped you baby you helped me so much more, you helped me grow and become a better person and with out you I know, I know I can't be that person you are my life" he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me he pulled away and smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" randy smiled and leaned down putting his hand on the back of my neck kissing me I closed my eyes never wanting this to stop.

Three years later

"Randy you be careful with him I mean it!" I yelled coming out to the back yard and sitting down next to Trish I heard Ashley and Dave coming in and smiled looking down at their little girl

"Hey zoe bird"

"Hi" she said and ran off to play Randy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You guys now what is it yet?" Dave asked as I smiled

"A girl" I said happily as randy put his hand on my swollen belly

"Yup Im going to have my own angel" randy said

"Well you got one right here" Dave said pointing to me as my dad walked out

"No man this girl will always be the dead mans Angel" my dad said as I smiled leaning against my husband closing my eyes until I heard the baby cry.

"Baby got get Leland" I said as I sat down happily

A/N Thank you for all the awesome reviews and please read my others stories im going to work on lips of an angel also and wrap that one up and focus on my other ones! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!


End file.
